The Club Promoter and The Boss
by chaka1967
Summary: HHH is a successful business mogul and only hires the best of the best. What happens when a business meeting crosses the line and turns into a love affair? Will past deals, old partnerships, and family destroy the one thing HHH desperately wants? Pairings HHH/Pilar. Others: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Christie Hemme. Mentions of Randy Orton, Melina Perez
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Our story begins in Manhattan, NY with the 5'5 curvy 24 year old Pilar Guzman, she adorns long dark brown hair and medium brown eyes, her skin color is that of olive, like her father. She is the daughter of Michael Guzman (based off the character of Terry Benedict from Ocean's Eleven). His affiliation with the underworld was quite broad, including owning several casinos in Atlantic City. She was born in Cuba, but has lived in the US her entire life. Her father made sure to give her the best education and sent her to the finest boarding schools, but that didn't stop Pilar from wanting to follow in her father's footsteps of success, she studied him during her school breaks and vacations. Pilar admired how her father came from a very small village and worked hard to build an empire. Pilar was smart and determined herself, she graduated with a business degree and proved to have the business sense of her father. She has made a name for herself as a Club/Event Promoter, which in itself makes for similar work as her father. She has a brother named Seth, they are very close, and unfortunately at times Pilar finds herself in the middle of her brother and father. Michael does not agree with the alternative lifestyle his son leads, til now Pilar has been able to keep the peace between the two. Pilar is preparing herself for a meeting with Hunter Helmsley who is a very successful business mongrel who owns several businesses throughout the state, one of them being the top night club in New York City. Pilar has wanted to get his business for months, and was not going to take no for an answer. Hunter had the reputation of being a very shrewd business man, he hadn't made millions by being a nice guy, and his business dealings are not all above board, hell his type of business was not for the faint of heart. That did not put Pilar off, if anything it made her more determined. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time, satisfied by what she saw, she headed out the door of her apartment and was off to her meeting. She wore a Herve Leger red Long-Sleeve Bandage Dress, which showed off her hourglass figure,and her shoes were Jimmy Choo 4' red and black Adel patent leather pumps.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's office….<em>**

Hunter was preparing himself for his meeting. He was surprised that Pilar had slipped under his radar, but he was very aware of who her daddy was. He looked up from his desk as his younger brother Roman walked in, he shook his head noticing that Roman appeared to have not slept and was wearing the same clothes from the day before. "Maybe you should just go home, you look like shit." Hunter frowned.

Roman was unfazed by his brother's rudeness. "I'm here, and I can do without the sarcasm."

"It wasn't sarcasm. I don't need you here if you are hung-over. I have a meeting in a few minutes and I don't have time to babysit you."

"I didn't ask you to, and I'm not hung-over, just a little tired. Just get off my case and save that for your son." Roman scoffed.

Hunter was becoming irritated. "I'm not on your case, you have been slacking off and you need to get it together. If you weren't my brother your ass would have been gone, and leave Dylan out of this." Hunter has been giving Roman pass after pass, but sadly Roman has become a little too wrapped up in the night life and not focusing on work. Hunter has let it go because of Roman's youth, but fun and games need to stop.

Their argument was interrupted by a knock on the door. "COME IN.." Hunter was more abrupt than he intended.

Pilar slowly opened the door and walked in, she could feel the tension. "I can wait if you need some time?"

Hunter came from behind his desk and extended his hand for her to come in. "No please come in, my brother was just leaving." Hunter watched her as she sat down, he admired the view, and that did not go unnoticed by Pilar.

Roman cleared his throat. "I think I will stay for this meeting, I wouldn't want to be rude to the lady in red."

Pilar tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I have a name thank you."

Hunter smirked at her feistiness. "Please forgive him. I'm Hunter Helmsley and this rude person is my brother Roman. You must be Pilar? Your early, I like that. Roman can you excuse us?" Roman knew he was not going to win this battle. He took Pilar's hand and kissed it. "I hope you come back Pilar." Roman winked at her and walked out of the office.

Pilar was unfazed, she has dealt with a lot worst in her line of work. "Well I don't want to waste your time, I have my portfolio and some reviews from other club owners for you to take a look at. I'm sure you will be pleased, I can get the best of the best for your upcoming event."

Hunter took the paperwork and put it on his desk and he leaned against his desk making direct eye contact with her. "Why don't you just tell me what you can do? I have spoken to quite a few people and they speak nothing but high praises, but I want to know if you can handle a large club such as this."

Pilar smirked and crossed her leg over the other giving him a very nice view of her legs. "Well for starters I can get both Floyd Mayweather and Victor Ortiz here at the same time. If that doesn't do it for you I can have Drake here or even Jay Z or both. I don't screw around with my work, I only deliver the best."

Hunter was impressed. "That sounds good, but what is your cost? And don't try to screw me with an over inflated price, this isn't my first rodeo.

Pilar continued to smirk. "Twenty dollars a head and they will be under my name so my commission will be 30%. Also 5% on the bar tabs."

Hunter bust out laughing. "You're sexy as hell, but I'm not some young punk that is going to whack myself off because you are flashing me some leg. I'm immune to that kind of stuff. Now all jokes aside, I will give you 15% on commission and I'll throw in the five dollars a head since I'm feeling like a nice guy today."

Pilar stood up and got in his face. "Really…If you were so immune you wouldn't still be checking out my legs and tits, and this isn't my first dance, if you think you can get someone else to pull this off, go right ahead, but you won't and your event will tank." She started to head for the door, she was mad at herself for losing her temper.

Hunter stopped her and put his hand over hers as she gripped the door handle, he was inches away from her back and his breathe was on her neck. "Now don't leave all hot, you know how this plays out."

Pilar could feel herself getting flushed, and her hand was getting sweaty on the door handle. "I know you need to back up."

Hunter moved in a little closer. "Why? I kind of like where this is going."

Pilar tried to bump him back off of her, but he didn't budge, and she could feel his chest against her back. "Don't flatter yourself." She shivered slightly as Hunter brought his arm across her waist. "I was giving you a compliment. How about 20% and I give you headcount, the bar is out, that is the best I can do…Well I can throw in dinner." Pilar swallowed hard and was trying to catch her breathe. "Fine. Can you please let go now?" She didn't know how much more she could take, he was annoying to her, but his body was making her not think straight.

Hunter let go and backed away from her. "Good. You prepare the contract and I'll sign it when I pick you up for dinner."

Pilar opened the door. "I'll have the contract ready by tomorrow, but dinner is out of the question. What would your wife say about that?"

"You scared of what you may do being alone with me? I can control myself, and you don't need to worry about my ex-wife." He laughed.

Pilar turned around to face Hunter. "You are going to lie straight to my face that you are not married. Whatever, I'll call you tomorrow when it is done."

Hunter invaded her personal space again. "You should check your sources better. Christie and I have filed for divorce, but to be honest we haven't been married in years, this is a formality." He moved inches away from her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I will send a car for you tomorrow night at 8:00pm, wear something just as sexy."

"You are so full of yourself, you couldn't handle me on your best day." She quickly walked out and slammed the door.

Hunter went back to his desk, and smiled, he wasn't worry, he knew one way or another she would come around. It has been a long time since someone has fuelled him like that and he wasn't going to let it slip away.

**_TBC….PLEASE REVIEW….THANKS_**


	2. Chapter 2

Pilar sat in her home office for what seemed like hours just staring at the finalized contract, she was nervous to call Hunter, but the professional side of her knew it had to be done. "You can do this, he is just another client, he is nothing special." She whispered to herself. She grabbed her cell phone and made the call. She started to pace as she waited for Hunter to answer. "Great voicemail…_Hello Hunter this is Pilar…The contract is ready...I will text you my address and your driver can pick it up…Take care."_ She texted her address to Hunter and sat back down breathing a sense of relief that he didn't answer. She was about to call her best friend Melina, but she received a text message. _"Good…I will see you at 8:00pm sexy…Hunter." _Pilar groaned out of frustration. "He is such a jerk."

* * *

><p>Pilar called Melina to come over, she needed some advice and Melina would always set her straight. Within record time Melina was at her door. Pilar pulled Melina inside of her apartment. "I really need your advice."<p>

Melina could see that her best friend was worried. "Okay…Who is he?"

Pilar sighed. "How do you know it has to do with a guy, it could be about work smartass."

Melina laughed. "Well seeing that you are having a glass of wine at 2:00 in the day and are grumpy, it is either your father or potential new man, either way it is about a guy."

Pilar shook her head because Melina knew her so well. "Well it is about my new client, remember I told you I had a meeting with Hunter Helmsley, well he turned out to be such a jerk, but I need this deal. Do you believe he had the nerve to ask me out on a date?"

"He is hot and rich, and you are pretty and young, I don't see the problem."

"Melina he is a married man and full of himself. I don't want to be in the middle of some wifey drama."

"If you don't like him, tell him to fuck off and keep it moving. But the way you are so hot and bothered, it makes me think you like him. Before you say he is "married", people are married sometimes on paper only. Weren't you the one that told me you saw his wife Christie hugged up with some guy at a party we were promoting? To me it sounds like that marriage is dead in the water. I think you should just go to dinner with him and see what's up. I would, like I said he is hot and rich, that doesn't come along every day."

Pilar frowned. "I don't like him, but you know what you are right, I will go to dinner and tell him to fuck off…." Pilar was suddenly stopped by the door bell ringing. She answered the door and was face to face with a huge bouquet of red long stemmed roses. The delivery man cleared his throat, "Flowers for Pilar Guzman." Pilar took the oversized vase and tipped the man.

Melina took the card. "Well…Well… What do we have here?" Melina read the card: _To the very sexy lady in red, just a small preview of how our evening will be. Looking forward to a long and exciting evening…Hunter. _Melina had a devilish smile. "He is something else, but I like his swag, this floral arrangement must have cost a fortunate, there are at least five dozen roses."

Pilar stared at the roses, she had to admit they were nice, but she soon snapped out of it. "I don't care if he sent the entire flower shop, that card is obnoxious, just like him."

"Oh come on, who wants an old stick in the mud, he is confident. I think it scares you that you like him. Just go with the flow and have some fun."

"I TOLD YOU I DON"T LIKE HIM! If he thinks sending me flowers is going to get him laid, he has another thing coming." Pilar scoffed

"Easy there. Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? Speaking of getting laid, when is the last time you have really been sent to the moon?"

Pilar's mouth fell open and she blushed slightly. "I don't know. What does that matter? He is not going to get any from me, he has a wife who can take care of that."

Melina rolled her eyes. "If you can't remember then it has been too long since the last time you got turned out. Look I have heard things about Hunter, sure he is a shark in the board room, but I hear he is very selective as far as women go, matter of fact I don't hear about him sleeping around, I hear it is more his "wife" that gets around. Maybe he is looking to upgrade with a classy, sexy, and young women. And before you open your mouth, there is nothing wrong with that, you just need to have an open mind."

"He is a client and that is it. I will be polite tonight, but this is the last time I will go out with him."

Melina hugged Pilar. "Sweetie just try for me, you need to date. All work and no play is no good. I know you want to make your old man proud, but you are a young women with needs, hell I'm not ashamed to say I need to get wet, it is natural."

"TMI Melina. You do realize how much older he is than me. What if he can't…You know."

Melina laughed. He is 38, which is only fourteen years older than you. He is older and more experienced, which can make for something raunchy and steamy. Didn't you notice his large hands and feet, girl I am sure he is packing something really big."

"Melina you are so bad." Pilar laughed because she had noticed both things during her meeting with Hunter.

"Oh you did notice. If he can work all of that then he is a homerun. Look I have to take off, I have a date with Randy Orton."

"What? You didn't tell me. How is this going to work? You work for me and Randy works for Hunter. Oh God. Please don't do anything with him, or just wait until the event is over, I don't want anything to get screwed up." Pilar had a look of panic.

"Too late, I have already rode that horse…Relax girl, Randy and I knew Hunter would hire you. I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out like you are right now, Randy and I have been seeing each other for three weeks. I would never let things get screwed up with this deal, I know you have been planning for months to get Hunter's business, I got your back."

"Okay, but you could have told me, we are best friends and that means more to me then business."

"Thanks chica, I gotta go, if you need me, just call." Melina hugged Pilar one last time before she left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some hours later…<em>**

Pilar showered and searched for something to wear. She picked out a red La Femme strapless mini dress that had a tuck textured bodice, and crisscrossing lines which define the slender empire waist. Rippling ruching added rich texture to the curve-conforming skirt. She wore red stilettos sandals and the heels were adorned with rhinestones. Her hair was styled in a slicked up ponytail. She looked at the clock and it was 7:55pm, she took a deep breath and headed downstairs to wait for Hunter.

She didn't have to wait, a black stretch limo was already outside. The chauffeur opened the door for Pilar. Her eyes immediately were drawn to Hunter. He wore a black Calvin Klein slick dress shirt and black dress slacks, his hair also was in a neat pulled back ponytail. "Good evening beautiful." He leaned into her, "you look extremely hot tonight, I'm glad you took my advice."

Pilar furrowed her brow. "First off I didn't take your advice, I can pick out my own clothes thank you very much."

Hunter smirked. "That you can. Look I don't want this evening to be a sparring match and I don't think you want that either. Can we take off the gloves for tonight or anything else you want to take off?"

Pilar shook her head. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more obnoxious, you go and surprise me."

"Sweetheart I'm not obnoxious, I'm honest. I don't like playing games, if I see something I want I go for it. If you were honest with yourself you would admit that you appreciate an honest man, not a scared little boy."

Pilar shifted a little in her seat. "If you were such an honest man you wouldn't be taking me out for dinner, you would be taking your wife instead."

Hunter poured them a glass of champagne. "Fair enough, but after tonight I think you will change your tune." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, as he pulled away he noticed that her eyes were still closed and she was wanting more. "See, that wasn't so bad." He smirked

Pilar was about to retort, but the limo stopped at their destination. They walked into a very expensive restaurant, however it was empty. Pilar turned back and looked at Hunter. "What is going on?"

"You are so cute too. I wanted us to have privacy, it will be just you and me, and of course the restaurant staff. I want to give you my complete and utmost attention tonight."

They sat at the table which was lit by candle light. "Why are you doing all of this? You know I'm not sleeping with you." Pilar looked on sternly.

Hunter took a sip of his wine. "I didn't do this to get laid. I did this because I wanted to take a pretty woman out to dinner and get to know her. What kind of boys have you dated in the past?

"First off who I have dated is none of your business, and secondly they weren't boys."

"Your right I don't need to know about the boys you dated, because they are a thing of your past, you now have a real man who is going to meet everything you have ever desired in a man, if you need me to be more specific, I will satisfy you mentally…emotionally…and Sexually."

Pilar was taken back, but she also was finding herself becoming intrigued and turned on by his words. She took a sip of her wine. "Wow you get right to the point. If you really want to know me, I should tell you I'm not the type of women who sleeps with another women husband."

"Okay, let's get this out of the way. Yes technically I am married, but as I said in my office we are getting a divorce. The only reason we are still under the same roof is for my son Dylan. We don't share the same bedroom and haven't for quite some time. Christie is out right now with one of her many lovers, and I'm happy about that, the sooner she finds someone else the better."

Pilar felt for the first time he was showing the real him. "I see, so are there other women besides me?"

Hunter smirked. "No. I'm not going to lie and say I haven't had sex while Christie and I have been hashing out this divorce, I have. I'm a very sexual person when I find the right women, and for the record I think you are the right women. To answer your other question why you, it is simple… the moment you walked into my office and got in my face, I felt a spark go through me, and trust me sweetheart that doesn't happen every day, hell it hasn't happened in years or ever, and I see a lot of women come in and out of my offices. You are different, and if you would let that damn wall of yours come down, you would admit you felt the same thing."

"Are you really going to be able to walk away? I mean you mentioned your son, I can see you love him very much."

"I have already walked away. I love my son Dylan very much, and me and his mother staying married is doing him more harm than good. Is my son a problem for you?"

"No of course not, a child needs their father. I can't picture life without my papa."

"Good because I couldn't go any further if it was a problem. Dylan has been acting out lately due to his mother's stupidity." Hunter had a flash of anger come across his face. "Look since you are okay with Dylan I should tell you he is not my biological son."

"He is lucky to have you love him and accept him as your own. I'm sure he will be okay once things settle down." Pilar actually was starting to feel comfortable.

"I have always wanted children. When I met Christie she was pregnant with Dylan. She was trying to get away from the father, and well I helped her, one thing led to another and we got married. I soon found out how manipulative she actually was, but I stayed for him. One night we were arguing and Christie threw in my face that she should have stayed with Dylan's real father, and Dylan was standing at the door and he heard everything, since then he has been acting out. I don't blame him, he is only twelve and his world was turned upside down." Hunter pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Dylan.

Pilar looked at the boy and smiled. "He is a cutie. Again I think he will be okay, he has you."

Hunter put his hand on over hers. "So you willing to give me a chance or am I still an obnoxious guy?"

"I don't know, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Pilar smiled with her dimples showing, Hunter felt a warmness from it. He scooted his chair next to her and pulled her chair closer, he put his arm around the chair and lifted her chin with his other hand, he looked deeply in her eyes and leaned in and kissed her lightly at first, but after a few seconds he parted her lips with his and his tongue touched with hers. The kiss became more intense and Pilar broke the kiss and was flushed. "We need to…" Hunter didn't let her finish, he picked up where they left off, and this time Pilar rested her hand on his knee. Hunter was becoming heated as was Pilar, he broke the kiss this time. "I'm a man of my word, I'm not going to let this go any further…At least not tonight, but next time all bets are off." He took her hand from his knee and placed it on his chest for her to feel his rapid heartbeat. Pilar smiled and knew he was aroused. "We'll see." Hunter smirked and put his hand on her heart and hers was beating just as fast as his. "Oh I intend to see every inch of your sexy body." Pilar arched her eyebrow. Hunter had a very lustful look in his eyes. "That is a promise, but don't worry because you are going to see every inch of my body, and sweetheart all of my long and wide inches will not disappoint." He leaned in and kissed her deeply one last time before they left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Pilar shared a few more kisses in the limo on the ride home. Pilar started to get out of the limo and Hunter stopped her. "I will walk you to your door."<p>

Pilar tried to protest, but Hunter wouldn't hear of it. Pilar couldn't believe what she was feeling for this man. They arrived at her door. "This is my apartment, thank you for a surprisingly nice evening."

Hunter shook his head. "I never had a doubt that it would be a great evening. How about one last drink before I go. I promise I will behave." Hunter put up his hands to say no funny business.

Pilar thought for a minute. "Okay one drink and then you have to leave."

The two walked inside and Hunter walked directly to the roses. "Someone must really like you?"

"Oh stop being so humble. Thank you, they are beautiful."

Hunter hugged her from behind, his crotch pressing against her ass. "Not half as beautiful as what I have in my arms right now."

Pilar felt her knees go weak. She rubbed his arms and leaned into him. "Remember you are a man of your word Mr. Helmsley." She teased.

Hunter started to nibble on her neck, but suddenly the doorbell rang. He stopped what he was doing. "I'll get rid of them and let them know you are off the market." He slapped her ass as he walked to the door. The person on the other side of the door began to bang with their fist. "Hold on." Hunter said with authority.

Hunter opened the door and a man collapsed in his arms. Pilar rushed to the man and cradled his face. "Oh my god…"

_**TBC….Please Review….Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

Hunter struggled to get the young man to his feet, Pilar was frantic with worry, and she instructed Hunter to bring him to the couch. Pilar ran to the kitchen and got a damp cloth to clean the wounds on the young man's face. "Sethie please wake up." Pilar held her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat, to her relief the beating was strong. Hunter reached for Pilar, he knew that the young man was drunk. "Pilar who is this guy?" Hunter asked with a suspicious tone.

Pilar turned around quickly with a pissed off look. **"He is my brother!"** She quickly returned her attention back to Seth. "Come on Sethie talk to me. Look Hunter you can leave, I will take care of him."

Hunter sighed. "Sweetheart he is hammered. Let me help you get him into the shower." Hunter lifted Seth up.

Pilar looked at Hunter. "You don't have to do this. I can help my brother."

Hunter looked at her with concerned eyes. "I want to help you, besides in his state he will be like dead weight. I want to be here with you. Okay?"

Pilar's expression softened, she was touched that Hunter actually wanted to help her. "Thank you. The bathroom is this way."

Seth started coming around as Hunter was walking him in the bathroom. "You are cute. Are we gonna play?" Seth started to laugh.

Pilar became red in the face. "Sethie please, just let me help you out of these clothes." Pliar helped Hunter strip Seth down to his boxer briefs.

Hunter wasn't fazed by Seth's proposal, he figured it was the alcohol talking. Hunter leaned Seth up against the wall and he took off his slick shirt. Pilar was mesmerized by his muscular frame. Hunter smirked at her. "I need to take my pants off."

Pilar stood there and watched until Hunter started to cockily take off his slack. "I can give you the entire show and take the boxers off too, that is if you want me to."

"Oh stop being such a perv and get in the shower." Pilar quickly walked out of the bathroom and got towels.

Seth threw his arms around Hunter's neck. "I want you to take off your boxers, I want to see all of that." Seth tried to tug at the waist band on Hunter's boxer. Hunter grabbed his hand. "Let's just focus on the shower."

Hunter cleared his throat and turned on the cold water and put Seth right under the shower head. "That should cool you down." Seth yelled out. "What the fuck man!"

Pilar rushed to the door. "What's wrong?"

Hunter looked over his shoulder. "I'm getting your brother sober." Hunter struggled at first to keep Seth still, but after a few minutes Seth started to feel the effects of the cold shower. "Sweetheart make some black coffee, I'll have him out in a couple of minutes."

Pilar did as she was told, she was worried what kind of questions Hunter would have for her about Seth. She went into the bathroom with a t-shirt and old shorts for Seth. "You can put Seth on the bed. I don't think I have any shorts that will fit you Hunter, but at least your clothes are dry." Pilar couldn't help herself from taking in all of Hunter's body, he looked like an Adonis standing there in his wet boxers. Hunter helped Seth into his dry clothes and he turned to look at Pilar. "Can you dry off my back?"

Pilar threw the towel at him. "I think you are fully capable of drying your own back. Why don't you get dried off and changed in the bathroom."

Hunter smiled devilishly and stepped in Pilar's face. "You don't trust yourself do you? I can't blame you for that." He then turned and went into the bathroom.

Pilar stood there and was flushed. "I can't believe him." She heard Seth groan and she went by his side. "What happened Sethie?"

Seth carefully sat up with his back against the pillow. "Sorry sis, me and Edge got into a fight at the bar." Seth flinched as he took a sip of the black coffee.

Pilar was pissed, but tried not to show it. "Did that bastard put his hands on you?"

"Calm down sis. No, I got mad when I saw him talking to some bitch whore and I lost it."

"Well why do you have a busted lip? I don't like this. I'm calling papa."

Seth grabbed her hand. "Please don't do that, you know pops will blow another gasket. Look I hit the other guy first and then we got into it. What pissed me off is that Edge did nothing, he actually took off." Seth put his head down.

"Why do you continue to put up with his shit? You deserve so much better." Pilar kissed Seth on the cheek.

Hunter cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway, he had heard everything. "You okay man?"

Seth became red in the face, he remembered his actions in the shower. "Yeah and sorr…"

Hunter stopped him. "No worries man. By the way I'm Hunter."

Seth was relieved Hunter was so cool about what had happened. "Thanks, I'm okay." He noticed that Pilar and Hunter were dressed up. "I didn't mean to interrupt…whatever was going on."

"Don't be silly Sethie, you are always welcomed here. I'm going to walk Hunter out, I'll be right back." She kissed him again on the cheek and headed to the living room. She began to wrench her hands and she turned to face Hunter.

Hunter took her hands in his. "Don't be like that, it doesn't bother me that your brother is gay." He smiled

"It's just…People sometimes don't understand…I love my brother and I don't like people judging him."

Hunter guided Pilar to the couch. "I can see you love your brother very much. I don't judge people on their sexual preference, I treat people as they treat me. Your brother seems like a nice guy." Hunter rubbed the back of his neck, he wanted to give some advice, but wants to choose his words carefully. "I heard your conversation with him, just let him work out his own issues…Sometimes a man needs to work things out on their own. You know what I mean?"

Pilar furrowed her brow. "That asshole Edge is no good for my brother, he is always causing Sethie pain. I will always stand up for Sethie, even if that means I have to beat the shit out Edge."

Hunter smiled, he had to admit he loved her passion and feistiness. "Okay first off I think you have been hanging around Floyd too much, not saying you can't put down this "Edge" person, but sweetheart sometimes a man has to handle their own business. I'll tell you what, why don't you let me see what I can really find out about this Edge and we will help your brother together." Hunter could see in Pilar's eyes she wasn't going to let this go, and he couldn't not help.

Pilar kissed Hunter on the cheek. "I can't have you in the middle of my family stuff. You must be thinking what have I stepped into."

Hunter arched his eyebrow. "I'm thinking that you are feisty and passionate about people you love. For your information I like that, you are a strong women who doesn't take any crap, and it is too late for me not to help out, I'm already all the way in…I think we covered that back at the restaurant."

Pilar felt over the moon, but it also scared her, she has never been so intrigued or attracted to a man like this before. "Okay…But…" She couldn't finish her sentence, Hunter leaned into her. "Let me show you how deep this is." Hunter cupped her face and kissed her breathless. His actions were animalistic and tender all in one. His lips slowly pulled back from hers, he looked deep into her eyes to let her see this is for real. "I guess I should get going, unless you need me to stay."

Pilar wanted him to stay, but she knew Seth needed her. "I need to care for Sethie, but I want you to know I really appreciate everything you did for him, most guys would have left…You do have a soft side, it is cute.

Hunter smirked. "If you tell anyone, I will deny, deny, deny…But seriously, I told you I am man, not a boy…A boy would have bailed because they are not secure about their manhood…I'll call you in the morning, and don't worry, Seth will be fine." He lifted her chin and kissed her again, he pulled back as he knew if he continued they would be having sex right there on the couch. He got up and held her hand as he walked to the door. "If you need anything tonight, just call and I will come back."

Pillar frowned. "I don't think Christie would approve of me calling you at home."

"Stop…I'm in my own bedroom and I come and go as I please. Sweetheart stop worrying about Christie she is not a problem. Okay?"

Pilar smiled. "Okay, I just have to get use to this…I have never been the other woman. I can't believe I just said that."

"You're not the "other" woman, you are the only women, you'll see once we are together and wrapped around each other's bodies. You will definitely feel it." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately again, he backed her up against the wall and pressed his body to hers, he wanted her to feel his erection. "You feel that?" He whispered on her neck. Pilar moaned and racked her nails down his back. Hunter growled and stood away from her. "If I don't leave now, I will not be responsible for taking you right now against the wall." Pilar shivered and imagined how he would feel inside of her. She leaned her head against is chest and moaned, "Oh God Hunter what are you doing to me?" Hunter held her close. "The same thing you are doing to me." Hunter kissed her again and left. Pilar leaned her back against the door and smiled at the thought of Hunter's words. She headed back to her bedroom with Seth, and of course Seth had a huge grin on his face. "Wow sis, he is a real looker. Have you two done the nasty yet?"

"Oh stop it. He is a friend. You need to get some sleep." Pilar couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Okay sis, you're smiling like an idiot, but he is just a friend. Come on we tell each other everything."

"Okay Sethie, but papa can't know." Seth had a look like oh come on. "Well anyways, he is not like any other man I have ever met, but there is a problem….He is going through a divorce." Pilar closed her eyes waiting for a yell.

Seth sat and looked on with a grin. "I can see you like him, and he seems to really like you. As long as he is actually getting a divorce, I'm okay with it. Who am I to judge you on who you date, he seems really cool. I should tell you I tried to see his junk, he seems to be packing a lot." That earned him a glare. "Oh stop being like pops, I know you noticed too. Just be careful. Okay sis?"

That is one of the things that Pilar loves about Seth, they can talk about anything. "Thanks, but no more checking out Hunter's junk, I need to see it first." They both went into a fit of laughter. "Okay Sethie, lights out, I'll be on the couch." Seth closed his eyes, he was happy his sister was finally giving into some fun with a guy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's Home….<em>**

Hunter checked in on Dylan before heading to his room. Hunter watched Dylan sleep and kissed him on the forehead. He walked out of Dylan's bedroom and came face to face with Christie, she too was just getting in. Hunter walked past her. "Well that is real nice Hunter, can't say hello."

"Go to bed Christie, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

Christie quickly walked behind him. "Where were you tonight? I called the nanny and she said you were out.

Hunter quickly turned around and laughed in Christie's face. "None of your business anymore."

"Don't give me that. Our divorce isn't finalized yet, so it is my business."

"Goodnight Christie." Hunter was about to shut his door, but Christie blocked it. "I wouldn't be so cocky Hunter, if you are doing some slut, it will cost you more. Goodnight Hunter."

Hunter had a deadly look. "I know you are not pulling that card because if that is the case I will renege on the prenup…Remember that…If you sleep with someone else you get zip. As I remember you broke our vows first, so technically you could walk out of this marriage with what you walked in with, which is nothing. I suggest you drop this drunken rant and take your ass to bed."

Christie thought for a second, she knew he was right. "Fine asshole, I can't wait until this is over, you'll see you are the fool." She walked away to her room.

Hunter slammed the door, he was sick of her, if it weren't for Dylan he would drag her into court to make sure she got nothing. He sat on the bed and looked at Dylan's picture that bought peace to him and the thoughts of making a future with Pilar.

**_TBC…Please tell me what you think…Thank you for reading_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_A Few Weeks Later…._**

Pilar and Hunter have continued to talk and see each other every day since their first date. Their closeness and passion for one another has blossomed and grown, they could not picture not seeing each other or not being in each other's lives. Unfortunately they have not been able to have their special moment yet, not that they haven't tried, but Hunter has had one situation after another with Dylan. The poor kid just can't accept that Hunter is not his biological father, Hunter has been bending over backwards to make Dylan understand that nothing has changed, he is his father and he will love him forever. Also Christie has taken full advantage of this by using emotional blackmail to keep Hunter around the house more. Pilar has been supportive because she knows how much Dylan means to Hunter, but that is not to say she isn't scare of how deep her feelings are growing for Hunter. Pilar has her final meeting with Hunter today to discuss the upcoming event at Hunter's club. She has been digging through her closet for the past half hour looking for the perfect outfit, she finally decided on a leopard print shutter pleated jersey knit dress that enhanced a curve-hugging silhouette, it had a surplice v-neckline and sleeves that fell just below the elbow. Her shoes were Prada black suede booties with the stiletto heel, which adorned fringe at the top. She headed out the door with a feeling of feverous anticipation in seeing Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's Office….<em>**

Hunter has been waiting impatiently to see Pilar. Roman arched his eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Earth to Hunter…Hello."

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Hunter was staring off into space not hearing one word that Roman had said.

"What is with you Hunt? This girl must be something else, you never get distracted at work. What gives?

"I can't explain it Roman, but she is definitely special. Look why don't we finish this later. I'm sure you have stuff to do." Hunter knew this was it for him, but he hasn't broadcasted it, he wanted to protect Pilar from any type of fallout.

Roman was about to give his brother the thumbs up, but there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Roman opened the door and flashed a sexy smile at Pilar. "We meet again." He held his hand out for Pilar to enter the office. "So how can I help you?"

Pilar smiled. "You can't help, I'm here to see Hunter." She always got a creped out feeling from Roman, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Hunter smiled boldly and got up from his desk. "I can take it from here little brother." Hunter closed the door as Roman walked out, he turned around quickly and grabbed Pilar into him and kissed her, his hands began to roam down her back and he slowly worked his way down to her butt.

Pilar was breathless and pushed him lightly in the chest. "I'm here for business." She said teasingly.

Hunter placed soft kisses on her neck, he said sexily on her neck. "You didn't wear this for business and you know it." He stepped away and removed her lipstick from his lips. His eyes were dark with lust, he honestly did not know how much longer he could wait, not to mention he was very sick of taking cold showers.

Pilar fixed her dress and sat down. "I always dress like this, don't tell me you forgotten our first meeting." She had a very devilish smirk on her face.

"My point exactly." He shook his head. "How about I take the afternoon off and we spend the day together?" He has already booked a room at the Ritz Carlton, he knew play time was over. As he was speaking he handed Pilar another contract.

Pilar felt warm inside. "I would love it, but I have another meeting after this." She picked up the contract and was shocked. "These figures are the original terms I pitched you. I don't get it."

Hunter went behind her and started to message her shoulders, he could feel her giving into his touch. "I looked over your guest list and you are bringing in some high rollers, you deserve that price. And cancel your appointment, we both want to spend some alone time together, this will be perfect, Dylan is in school now…No interruptions." He then leaned down and his warm lips placed kisses on her neck.

Pilar closed her eyes, she was becoming intoxicated by his touch and his soft lips. "I…I can't…cancel…" she moaned deeply…"It is a big client….Oh Hunter, please stop."

Hunter smirked against her neck. "Who is this person? And what's more important than me worshiping every inch of your body."

Pilar stood up slowly, she couldn't think straight. "You stay right there." She pointed in Hunter's direction as she stepped back a little. "First off I appreciate the bump up in price, but you are only doing this because we are seeing each other, and secondly I have an appointment with Jim Ross, he has a big event to kick off his podcast, this will be a great opportunity to get my foot in the door with the WWE's future events." She was fixing her dress while talking, she was extremely hot.

Hunter smiled at the state she was currently in. "Okay, I didn't bump up the price because of what is going on between us, I did it because it is fair." That was not completely the truth, sure he was impressed by the guest list, but he also did it because he wanted to express his feelings to her. "If you want some exposure with the WWE, I'll make a call to my friend Vince McMahon." He started to reach for her again and Pilar stopped him.

"I appreciate that but I can't have you make people chose me, I want to run my own business, and I don't know about this bump up in price, I mean it is nice, but…."

Hunter smiled as he cut her off. "Sweetheart that is how business is done. I admire that you want to do everything yourself, but the truth is it is who you know, it's called networking. I will invite him to my event and introduce the two of you, then the rest is up to you. And you earned that bump up in price. Besides I have signed the contract and my accounting department is cutting a new check. So what else you got sexy? How about you take my car and driver for your meeting with Jim Ross and then when you are done you can swing back here and pick me up." Hunter moved into her personal space and placed his hands on her waist.

Pilar smiled with her dimples showing, normally she would refuse such offers, but she was finding it harder and harder to say no to this man, and besides she felt if all Hunter was doing was introducing her to Vince, she would do the rest. "If you are only going to make an introduction, that would be great, I have been trying for months to get him to even take my call, and I guess if the check is being cut, I will accept, wouldn't want your people doing any extra work." She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight, she was so excited. "Thank you…Thank you"

Hunter hugged her tight. "You're welcome sweetheart, so will you spend the afternoon with me?' He pressed his crotched into her. "I can't take another cold shower, you are killing me." He groaned against her neck.

Pilar moaned a breathy yes, just then the door opened and Christie barged in. "Well Hunter, am I interrupting your meeting?"

Pilar quickly backed away from Hunter. "I should get going, thank you for signing off on the contract."

Hunter grabbed Pilar's wrist. "Just give me a minute, Christie won't be staying."

Christie laughed annoyingly. "Hunter is right, this won't take long. Ms?"

Pilar sighed. It's Ms. Guzman, I'll wait outside Hunter." Pilar walked into the waiting area, she was furious.

Christie slammed his door. "Nice flavor of the month, a little young for you Hunter."

"Oh stop with the bullshit Christie. What do you want?" Hunter was clearly in no mood to be tested by Christie.

Christie sat herself up on Hunter's desk. "You are lucky I didn't take a picture. You haven't shown that much affection in years, I thought you forgot how."

"I'm not going to ask you again Christie. What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you a heads up that I fired my lawyer and I am meeting with a new one today." Christie crossed her leg over the other.

Hunter was fuming. "Are you out of your fucking mind? We have a damn pre-nup, it doesn't matter who you get as an attorney, that contract is iron clad.

"Well you see Hunter, your lawyer told my old lawyer you want joint custody of Dylan, that is going to cost you, or I could make sure I get sole custody of Dylan and you never see him again."

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you that fucking greedy for more money that you would use our son? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I will do anything necessary to get what I want. Besides, if your new flavor of the month is to be in your future, you will do what I want. Otherwise I can really make you and her suffer."

Hunter got right up in Christie's face. "You stay the hell away from her. YOU HEAR ME!" Hunter took a deep breath. "And if you want to go the distant with me, maybe I will go for sole custody of Dylan. I mean come on Christie, you have done some out there shit, and I don't think you want me to bring those things up. Do you?"

Christie hopped off his desk. "I will just see what my new lawyer has to say." She started to leave and suddenly turned around to Hunter. "I think we should have a family dinner tomorrow night for Dylan's sake."

"You are unbelievable first you want to switch attorneys, which I might add I am paying for legal fees, but now you want the three us to have dinner. When is the last time you have had dinner with Dylan?" Hunter looked at Christie's blank expression. "You can't even remember, you have been too busy trying to find a new husband to support you. Let me give you some advice…No one likes used goods."

"Oh fuck you Hunter. I am a damn good mother, and I will upgrade myself with someone who will make you look like a washed up has been." Christie walked out and the slammed the door, she stopped and looked Pilar up and down, but to her surprise Pilar did not back down. "He is ready for you Ms. Guzman, a word of advice, I am going to leave him with nothing. Is he still attractive to you?"

Pilar looked at Christie with disgust. "You are a pathetic excuse of a woman and don't ever get in my face again, because next time I may forget to respect my elders."

Christie walked off in a huff and headed straight to Roman's office. Pilar slowly walked back into Hunter's office. "You okay?"

Hunter rubbed his jaw and walked over to Pilar and cupped her face. "I'm better now that you are here. Please don't let her get to you, she is just crazy."

"I'm not afraid of her, but I don't want to hurt you and your divorce." Pilar looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Sweetheart don't worry. Okay? Just say yes to spending the afternoon with me."

Pilar could see in his eyes that he needed her, and she knew deep within herself, she needed him. "It's a date. I better get going, I don't want to be late meeting Jim Ross."

Hunter kissed her deeply, he was letting her know in his kiss that this afternoon would be their time. The kiss became quite passionate, and Hunter could feel himself becoming hard. "Okay if you don't leave now, you won't make it to your meeting." He smiled and slapped her butt as she walked out. Pilar smiled devilishly. "Okay Mr. Helmsley."

As Pilar was walking out she noticed Christie walking into Roman's office. She thought that was very weird, but continued on her way out to Hunter's limo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roman's Office…<em>**

Christie just barged into Roman's office and slammed the door. "We need to talk!"

Roman looked at her as though she was crazy. "I don't remember having an appointment with you, so just turn your ass right around and leave."

"I wouldn't be so mean if I were you. I need you to find out something for me." Christie sat on Roman's lap.

Roman laughed. "Why should I do anything for you?"

Christie laid her head on Roman's shoulder. "I remember you use to like to do things for me." She snuggled in closer. "I need you to find out who this Ms. Guzman is and what is she doing with my husband."

"You have lost your mind. I'm not spying on my brother."

"I haven't lost my mind, and if you don't do this, I will be forced to tell Hunter that you slept with his wife."

Roman tensed up with anger. "He won't believe you."

"Oh he will believe a video, you know you should have been a porn star instead of a wanna be executive for your brother."

Roman had a panic look on his face. "What video?"

Christie reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone, she started to play the video of her and Roman having sex. "You should see the look on your face right now, just priceless. So you will get the information for me."

Roman jumped up and let Christie fall to the floor. "You no good bitch, you know that was a mistake. You can't show Hunter that."

Christie got up and smiled. "I won't show him, if you do this for me. That little whore is not going to take my place, not if I have anything to do with it. Just be a good little boy and get my information, I'll check back with you in a couple of days."

"Please Christie, I can't do that to him. He really…" Roman stopped, he thought better of it, he didn't want to give Christie anymore ammunition.

"Just as I figured, Hunter has not been himself, he seems too happy. You and I will fix that. I'll be in touch Roman." Christie blew Roman a kiss as she walked out.

Roman flopped down into his chair. He was so ashamed of having an affair with Christie, and he doesn't want to hurt Hunter, but he knew there is no way out of this mess, he was going to have to fulfil Christie's wishes. He hung his head down and continued to ponder at what a mess this all is and how low he had let himself sink to sleep with Christie.

**_TBC…Please tell me what you think…Next chapter will be steamy… Thanks_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_A Few Hours Later…_**

It is now 11:30am and Hunter just received a call from his driver that he will be arriving back at the office to pick him up in about fifteen minutes. Hunter is more than ready, finally he and Pilar will be able to spend some well overdue quality time. Hunter walked to Roman's office to fill him in that he will be leaving for the day. Hunter walked into the office to a very pissed off looking Roman. "Hey kid everything okay?"

Roman tried to get his emotions under the control, the last thing he wanted to do was raise suspicion of his guilt. "Everything is fine, what's up?"

"Come on kid this is Hunter, I can tell when something is wrong. Remember when you would try and sneak and take Dad's famous tea (this tea was a homemade concoction of sweet tea and Jack Daniels), and you came running to me to cover for you because Dad could always tell when you were lying, well you have that same guilty look. Girl problems?" Hunter laughed thinking of those moments of him and Roman growing up.

"I'm not a kid and this isn't fifteen years ago." Roman answered more gruffly then he intended.

Hunter had a face of easy there. "Okay Roman…What's wrong?"

"NOTHING! Sorry I am just a little tired. Really nothing is wrong. What's up?" Roman was just guilt ridden, he could barely look Hunter in the face.

Hunter went behind his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look if anything is wrong, we can talk about. I know I have been all wrapped up with Christie and her nonsense, but I'm here for you, always."

That made Roman feel like shit. "Thanks. Really I'm good. You leaving for a meeting?"

"Actually that is why I stopped by, I'm leaving for the day. If you need me, just call." Hunter had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Roman could see how happy his brother looked, he hadn't seen that in ages. "Well where ever it is you are going it must be pretty special, you are all smiles."

Hunter grinned. "It is pretty special…I will fill you in very soon. I promise. I'll call you later to check in."

"I got it. You know what, I will finalized everything for the big event, I will need to get into your office for the files." Roman was hating himself right now.

"No need, I have finished up everything on that. I will be working with Ms. Guzman directly." Hunter started walking towards the door.

"Hunt I don't even know what is going on, matter of fact I don't even know her full name."

Hunter stopped and laughed. "Kid she has a man, just give it a rest."

Roman frowned. "I just wanted to be kept in the loop, I'm not interested in her."

Hunter thought Roman was being a little strange, but he thought maybe Roman was trying to make up for his recent mistakes at work. "If it means that much to you, her name is Pilar. Look I have to go, call you later." Hunter waived on his way out.

Roman felt horrible for lying, but he has to give Christie something. His hope is that Christie will just take the first name and won't do anything stupid with it.

* * *

><p>Hunter smiled as he stepped inside the limo and saw Pilar sitting with her legs crossed. "I thought your meeting would never end." He slid next to Pilar and lifted her chin and gazed in her eyes. "Are you ready for an uninterrupted afternoon?"<p>

Pilar smiled, but deep inside she was getting nervous. They have spent many evenings together kissing and fondling one another, but this was it, they were going to cross the finish line, it has been ten months since she has had sex. "Yes…And I can see you are ready." She slowly stroked his clothed cock, she could feel he was slightly erect.

Hunter released a soft moan at the contact, he took her hand away from his cock and kissed it. "Mm…You are making me hard." He leaned into her neck and placed a long lingering kiss on the pulsating flesh. Pilar closed her eyes as a warm sensation coursed through her body. She wasn't sure if they were going to make it to the hotel.

Hunter ran his large fingers up her thigh, he squeezed tightly as he reached her hip. "I can't wait to get you alone and really show you what I have been thinking about all morning." He whisper on her neck. Pilar shivered at his words.

The limo finally pulled up to the Ritz Carlton, the ride felt like hours to the couple. Hunter and Pilar walked quickly to the elevator, and once the doors closed they were locked into another passionate kiss. Hunter had planned ahead by having the room card picked up yesterday, he wanted Pilar to know this was not just a spur of the moment decision.

* * *

><p>They stepped into the hotel room and Pilar was speechless, Hunter had the room full of fresh flowers, candles were already lit, and a bucket of champagne was chilling on ice. Hunter stepped behind Pilar and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. "This is a first, nothing to say."<p>

Pilar leaned into him. "I can't believe you did all of this. What if I would I have said no?"

Hunter laughed softly. "I knew you wouldn't…After what happened the other night…We were both way past hot."

Pilar pulled away. "I need to freshen up. Why don't you pop the cork?"

Pilar walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door. She was excited and scared, because she knew once they were intimate there would be no turning back for her, but in all honesty she knew deep down she was already there, that was the real fear, the fear of admitting it out loud. She undressed and put on a lacy black bra and lacy black thong. She had stopped at a small boutique before picking up Hunter. She looked in the mirror and sighed a deep breath. She started to step out of the bathroom and noticed the hotel robes hanging on the door, she decided to have an element of surprise and put the robe on. She walked into the bedroom and stared in awe of Hunter, he was already naked laying in the bed, he had the sheet over his waist and his bare muscular chest looked like a perfect work of art. He gave her a sexy stare and signaled her to join him.

Pilar slowly walked to the bed and sat down facing Hunter. "Where is my glass?" She pointed to the champagne glass in his hand.

Hunter could see she was nervous, he put the glass on the nightstand and held her hands. "Sweetheart don't be nervous, I won't hurt you."

"You can't be serious for one minute." Pilar laughed

Hunter wasn't laughing. "I didn't mean that, I know you are afraid of opening up completely. I need you to know I won't hurt your heart. I will be here." He untied her robe and pulled it down, his eyes never leaving hers.

Pilar bit her bottom lip and Hunter smiled. "I have never felt like this Hunter, everything has happened so fast."

"I know sweetheart, and I am feeling the same thing. We just have to trust in it, I do. I trust you." Hunter knew there was something holding her back, but he knew from his past experiences with women that Pilar is the one, the one he should have married, she was the complete opposite of Christie, Pilar was genuine and sassy, everything that complimented him.

Hunter tenderly pressed his lips to hers, the kiss started off sweet to make Pilar feel his sincerity, Hunter tilted his head to the right and ran his tongue over her lips, Pilar opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry, their tongues were intertwined as the kiss became ignited into a fiery flame of passion. He slowly slid his arms around her back and unhooked her bra, he pulled her closer to him and their naked upper bodies touched and they both moaned at the initial contact of skin against skin.

Not stopping the kiss, Hunter leaned Pilar down on her back. Pialr wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck pulling him in closer. "Mm…babe." Hunter crooned, now shifting his lips to her neck. "I need you so fucking much."

His large hands covered Pilar's breasts and he squeezed them, which made Pilar moan and arch into him. "Such gorgeous tits and so real and big." Hunter moaned. Pilar knew that was a direct dig towards Christie, and she took it as a compliment.

He now licked and suckled her left nipple and then grazed his teeth on the now erect mound, Pilar felt a warmth go through her body, and settling into her womanhood. Hunter licked his way across her chest to her right nipple and repeated the pleasurable act. Pilar cried out as she arched her back more into him.

Pilar couldn't believe the attention he was giving her body, and it was just beginning. Hunter began to move lower, pressing sultry warm kisses to her abdomen. Pilar looked up and began to speak softly. "Hunter…" She could feel him smirk against her skin. "I told you sweetheart I was going to worship your body."

Pilar began to purr with excitement as he spread her legs apart. He settled himself between her thighs, he looked up and smirked as he tore the now wet thong off her with a quick flick of his wrist. Pilar looked down, and had a little frustration on her face. "Hunter I just bought those." He then placed soft kisses on her mound, he began to laugh and the vibrations of his lips sent sparks through Pilar's body. "I'll buy you another pair… Sweetheart I have been wanting to eat you so bad, you have no idea."

Pilar leaned back with her eyes closed, she has been fantasizing about him doing this to her. Hunter slowly ran his tongue over her pussy from the entrance to the clit, he stopped to slowly suck the little bundle of nerves. Pilar ran her fingertips through his long blonde hair. "Oh shit Hunter."

Hunter looked up. "You taste so fucking good, I need to make your sweet pussy cum." He blew cool air over her womanhood.

His words were setting Pilar on fire, no man has ever taken control of her body in such a pleasurable way. She released a sexy moan as he continued to go back and forth between suckling her pussy lips and her clit. It didn't take long before Pilar was quivering and thrashing her head on the pillow, he growled into her happily and slowly placed his hands on her breasts all while working her with his tongue.

"Cum on my tongue…Please baby...I want to taste your sweet juices." Hunter groaned against her wet entrance.

Pilar felt her orgasm building, but she was still fighting to let go, and Hunter sensed this, in a husky voice. "Give it to me sweetheart…don't worry…I swear I'm going to be good to you…Always." Pilar couldn't fight her heart or his sexy words, she placed her hands over his on her breasts, and she let go as wave after wave of ecstasy took over her body. Hunter continued to suckle her clit to heighten her pleasure during her orgasm. Pilar clamped down on his head with her thighs, he growled like an animal at her action. Pilar dug her nails into his shoulders, but that brought out even more lust in Hunter, he didn't move as her orgasm washed over her body. Once her orgasm ended, Hunter placed tender kisses on her inner thighs to extend her pleasure.

Pilar was gasping for air and her body felt boneless. Hunter rested his chin on her abdomen and watched her come down. "So fucking beautiful…." He grinned.

Pilar looked down at his face. Her head was spinning, she ran her hand through her long locks, and she couldn't form a complete sentence. "Wow…Your mouth…Tongue…Incredible."

Hunter slowly came back up and draped himself over her body. "I'm glad you enjoyed it…I sure as hell did." He kissed her, his tongue making love to hers, and she was not put off by her own taste. He pulled back and Pilar could see his eyes full of longing for her. Pilar put her arms around his neck, she too had lust in her eyes. They both could no longer wait to make love. Hunter kissed her neck. "Mm…Sweetheart I want you so fucking much…Are you on the pill, if not I brought condoms."…He asked.

Pilar placed soft kisses on his neck and purred, "Yes." Hunter smiled and resumed his pleasurable kisses. "I'm going to start off real slow, I'm going to put the head in first…Would you like that?" Hunter teased.

Pilar could only nod yes, his cock head was teasingly poking her wet entrance. He then pushed his cockhead into her, they both moaned out of sheer delight from the first contact. Pilar was quickly reminded of how big he was. Hunter closed his eyes and moaned as his cockhead entered her, "So tight…Shit…" Pilar rubbed the back of his neck. "Please Hunter give me more…I need all of you…"

That fuelled Hunter even more, if that was possible. He acceded with a nod and slowly went in more, again they gasped from the sweet penetration. Pilar opened her eyes wide from his wide thick cock, Hunter placed feathery kisses on her cheeks to sooth her. She soon adjusted and clamped her inner muscles down on his cock. Hunter groaned while placing his forehead on hers. "Fuck baby…"

Pilar knew he wanted to go slow, but her pussy ached for all of Hunter's cock, she continued to clamp down on his cock and also wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to go all the way inside of her, he was too strong and resisted her urging, he chuckled and said in a lustful tone, "you want more don't you?"

Pilar was feeling intoxicated by his sweet body that she couldn't form a good retort, she could only say what she craved. "Yes…I want all of you…I want your big cock inside me!"

Hunter pushed in slowly until he was buried completely inside of her, and then he stilled himself, as Pilar cried out. "You are so fucking big." She dug her nails deep into his back.

Hunter laid his head on her shoulder and breathed heavily. "Sweetheart…Your pussy is so fucking tight…Oh God…You have to give me a minute or I'm going to explode in you the second I move…" Hunter has not had sex or jerked off for close to three months, he wanted to wait for Pilar.

Pilar kissed his neck and rubbed his back, she loved his muscular frame…"Mm…You feel so good…"

Hunter pushed himself up, his arms were beside her head, and he looked into her eyes…"Baby…You are everything I thought you be and then some…You ready for all of me?"

Hunter pulled his hips back and thrust into her, they moaned. Pilar has never had a lover this big, there had only been two before Hunter, she continued to dig her nails into his flesh. Hunter's thrusts became quicker and deeper. "Sweetheart…Ah fuck…Your pussy feels so good." His voice was husky from desire. Pilar gently pushed her hips up to meet his rhyme. "Oh God Hunter..."

Hunter lowered his head and kissed Pilar roughly and his thrusts now hitting her most sensitive spot dead on. "Faster?"

Pilar couldn't speak, all she could do was nod yes. Hunter was teetering on the edge. "Ah…Baby…I don't know how much longer I can last…It has been too long and I have wanted you so badly…But I not going to cum until you do."

Pilar was trembling and was on the edge herself. "Oh god Hunter…I'm so close...Deeper…Please."

Hunter growled. "Anything you want sweetheart…Anything!" He barreled into Pilar with all his strength still hitting her g-spot dead on. The room was filled with their loud moans of desire and the sounds of Hunter's huge balls slapping against Pilar's wet entrance. The headboard started hitting against the wall, and Pilar lost it. Her orgasm was so intense, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she screamed Hunter's name over and over until her throat was sore.

Hunter felt her walls contract around his cock, and he thrust his hips very quickly and deep, he knew this was going to be a very strong orgasm. "Oh God Pilar…Fuck...Fuck!"…His body tensed and jerked violently as he exploded jet after jet of his hot cum into her. Pilar continued to contract her pussy walls around his cock to milk every last bit of his warm essence. It had never been that good for either of them.

It took them both quite a long time to recover from their haze of bliss, but finally Hunter moved his glistened moist body not wanting to crush Pilar, he rolled them to their sides, which gave Pilar an after sock of pleasure feeling his cock slowly pulled out of her. Hunter kissed her forehead and rubbed her back to sooth her. "I got you sweetheart…You are so very sensitive there…I love that." He spoke as he panted fighting for air.

Pilar nodded as she leaned her head into his chest, she was in a complete state of pleasure. Hunter continued to stroke her back. Pilar was finally able to utter words. "That was fucking amazing….You were fringing amazing."

Hunter laid on his back pulling Pilar on his chest. "Mm…You were incredible…That was fucking incredible...But then again I never had a doubt it wouldn't be."

Pilar playfully pinched his nipple. "We were having a moment Mr. Helmsley…You just can't help yourself. Can You?"

Hunter smirked and reached for his suit jacket, he pulled out a black velvet box. "Not when it comes to you…You have no idea how many cold showers I have taken, I held it all for you."

Pilar sat up and arched her eyebrow. "What is this?"

Hunter handed her the box. "Well you won't know until you open it."

Pilar opened the boxed and stared at the dazzling diamond tennis bracelet, it had two rows of near colorless diamond rounds totaling 10.00 carats set in platinum. "Oh my god Hunter, this gorgeous."

Hunter grinned. "I'm glad you like it sweetheart, I saw it and knew it would look great on you."

Pilar hugged Hunter. "This is so expensive, you are spoiling me." Pilar was used to getting nice things from her father, but never has she ever been given anything like this from a man she was seeing. She was right in her thinking, it was a $9,000.00 bracelet.

Hunter cupped her face. "A beautiful woman should wear and have beautiful jewelry." He paused, he knew this was going to be an LMN moment. "I want you to realize that you mean so much to me, I'm falling for you Pilar, and we will have a future together...That is a promise."

Pilar was so touched and her eyes glassed over, she knew Hunter was not one with mushy words, but this moment felt so right. "I'm falling too, and it scares me, no man has ever made me feel this." She wanted to tell him more, but she didn't want to relive that moment from her past, she only wanted to focus on Hunter, but she knew he would eventually need to know, she didn't want him to think any differently of her.

Hunter wiped the small tear that fell on her cheek. "Good, I want you to experience everything I have to give. No woman has ever made me feel this way, and I don't mean just sexually, you challenge me in every way, and that is what I need, you make me feel alive again." He kissed her lightly. "Don't cry baby, this is a good thing."

Pilar cupped his face and kiss him. "You make me feel the same way, and I can be myself with you and you accept all of it."

Hunter wanted to take her again, but he knew it was getting late and he always wants her to feel their time together is special, not just sex. "I have to leave soon, let me at least hold you for a little while." Hunter didn't like that he had to go home, but he had an idea to change that, he knew something had to change now, but he needed to get everything finalized before he shared it with Pilar, he hoped to surprise her with the news at his event. The two laid in each other's arms and drifted to sleep, at least for a little while.

**_TBC…What will Hunter's surprise be...What has happened in Pilar's past…Please leave feedback…Thank you_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Leaving the Hotel…._**

Hunter and Pilar walked through the hotel lobby trying to look casual, but both only wanted to be in each other's arms, thoughts of their love making session still fresh in their minds. Hunter's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone alerting him of a text message. He pulled out his cell phone from his suit jacket, upon reading the message he frowned out of frustration and shoved the phone back in his jacket pocket. This did not go unnoticed by Pilar. "What's wrong?" Hunter tried to force a smile, "it was nothing." Pilar didn't buy that, but she was going to wait until they were inside of the limo to get the truth.

* * *

><p>They reached the limo and Pilar leaned down and stepped inside, Hunter stood back and enjoyed the sight of her backside and he had a quick thought of having her bent over his office desk and taking her from behind. Pilar just shook her head and laughed, "Will you get in and stop being a prev?" Hunter got in and had a sexy smirk. "I have a very active imagination. I can act it out if want."<p>

Once they were inside and safe from an audience, Pilar snuggled close to Hunter. "What did the text really say?"

Hunter sighed, but was also liked that Pilar would never back down from calling him out on his shit. He pulled out the cell and let Pilar read it: _"Where are you? Dylan and I are waiting, I have your favorite." _Christie took a selfie of her cleavage.

Pilar furrowed her brow, "why the hell is she sending you that?"

Hunter put his arm around her, "I told you she likes to play games, that's why I didn't want to tell you."

Pilar sighed out of frustration, but then noticed the contempt in Hunter's eyes, she could see he was telling the truth, but it still made her want to give Christie a piece of her mind. Hunter kissed her on the cheek, "she realizes that I am happy, and she doesn't like it. Don't worry, I wanted to wait until the event to tell you this…I'm moving out, I am just waiting to sign the final paperwork."

Pilar's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really…Seriously…"

Hunter laughed and pinched her nose. "Yes…Christie is up to something, and well…I don't feel right being there knowing it hurts you." Pilar kissed him. "Thank you, but what about Dylan, I don't want you to regret this."

"This is actually best for Dylan, he knows about Christie and I getting a divorce and the longer I stay there it gets his hopes up that Christie and I will call it off. Besides she has not tried in **ages** to seduce me, that really tells me she is scheming, I don't want anything to do it." Hunter was more right then he knows. Christie is determined that Hunter will not be happy with anyone and she will not be left with what is in their pre-nup.

Pilar was happy with this news, she was about to sit in Hunter's lap, but then her cell phone rang. She fumbled in her purse searching for the ringing contraption. _"Hello…Sethie…What!...Your where…Okay…Okay…I'm on my way, please be careful…" _

Hunter looked on with concern, he knew this wasn't good. "What's going on?"

Pilar was panicked. "Please have the driver hurry."

Hunter took her face in his hands to settle her and get her attention. "Take a breath and tell me what is going on."

Pilar pulled back. "Sethie is in jail!... I need to get my truck…Please just have the driver go faster…Please."

"First tell me which Police Station, and secondly I'm going with you." Hunter put up his hand, he knew she needed him. Pilar opened her mouth to protest, and Hunter put his finger to her lips to stop her from talking. "This is not up for negotiation, just tell me the one."

Pilar hated to drag him into her family stuff, but soon realized he was right, she in fact did need him with her, that within itself scared her, needing him so much. Pilar gave him the name of the Police station and Hunter instructed his driver to take them there. Pilar racked her brain the whole way there trying to figure out what Seth had done to get arrested. She knew that Seth could sometimes fly off the handle, but never to this extent. Hunter had an idea what it was about. Seth had recently joined Hunter's gym, he wanted to make sure Hunter was on the up and up regarding his sister, to Seth's surprise he had taken a real liking to Hunter as a friend and has confided in Hunter with his relationship problems. Hunter hoped for Pilar's sake he was wrong about this.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Police station, Pilar immediately headed to the front desk, she looked on with annoyance at the Police Officer taking a personal call. "Hello!" She also started to tap on the desk.<p>

The officer continued to ignore her, Pilar did what Hunter feared she do, she snatched the cell phone from his ear. "Now that I have your attention…I need to speak with the officer who brought in Seth Guzman." The Officer stood up from behind the desk with a snarl on his face. "Look kid go sit your pretty ass down and…"

He didn't finish as Hunter moved Pilar aside and leaned over the counter. "You need to watch yourself (Hunter looked at the officer's badge) Officer nobody, I know your captain very well. You heard the lady...Just give us the information and you can sit **your** fat ass back down doing nothing."

The officer swallowed hard, he knew who Hunter was. "Sorry Mr. Helmsley I didn't realize you were with her, I'll get Detective Anderson right way." Hunter looked the man up and down. "I thought so."

Pilar smiled, she loved when Hunter would take command of a situation. "Thank you...You almost had to get me and Seth out of jail."

Hunter shook his head. "Remind me to give Mayweather a call later, he has rubbed off on you too much."

Detective Ken Anderson stepped out and shook Hunter's hand. Hunter motioned for him to step outside. "Sweetheart give me a minute with Ken." Pilar looked at the two men for a few seconds and then took a seat.

Hunter and Ken walked outside. "Okay Ken save me a song and a dance, why is Seth Guzman here?"

Ken rubbed the back of his neck. "We got a call about a couple fighting, I got to the apartment and his "friend" stated Seth was out of control and felt his safety was being threatened."

Just as Hunter had feared. "Did Adam have any scars?"

"No, but the living room was torn up and his shirt was torn. Seth is here for questioning, if he admits any physical abuse to Adam or if Adam decides to press charges, you know I have to book him."

"Oh come on you know this is a load of bullshit. I would consider this a personal favor if you release him to me. I don't like to do this, but your Captain has received a lot of donations from me, and I would hate to have to call the Commissioner at 9:00 at night and ask him to help me because his Detective refused.

Ken put up his hand, he knew Hunter was serious. "No need to be hasty Hunt, I'll let him go, but if something happens this is on you."

"I know how this works just as well as you do. No arrest right?"

"Right, for the record I believe Seth. I got the feeling Adam was lying. I'll have Seth brought upstairs in a few minutes. Are we cool?"

Hunter smiled knowingly. "Of course, I'll let your captain know how helpful you were."

Ken and Hunter walked back in, Pilar ran to Hunter. "Well? Is Seth being arrested?"

"No, he was just being questioned. He will be here in a few minutes. Just try to stay calm." Hunter knew she was going to dive right in with questions to Seth.

Seth walked over to Pilar and Hunter after he retrieved his personal belongings. "Sis please no questions, let's just go." He walked past the couple to the outside.

Pilar wasn't accepting that, she caught up to Seth and pulled him around. "No way are you just walking away from me with no answers."

Hunter got in between the two siblings. "Can we have this discussion inside the limo?"

Both siblings locked eyes, but soon backed down, Pilar realizing they were in front of a Police station.

The three got into the limo, no sooner than the limo started to take off, Seth put up his hand. "I'm not talking about this, so let's just sit in silence."

Pilar was fit to be tied, but she bit her tongue. Hunter put his arm around her. "It will be okay." That earned him a glare from both siblings. Hunter for once bit his tongue, he knew what he wanted to say would have world war three happening inside the limo, so all three remained quiet for the ride back to Pilar's apartment.

* * *

><p>All three entered the apartment, Pilar sat on the arm of the couch with her arms folded over her chest. "You had your moment of silence Sethie, tell us what the hell happened!"<p>

"It is none of your business sis, I told you to drop it!"

Pilar jumped up. "You made it my business when you called me from jail!"

Seth jumped in her face. "I said to drop it." That didn't go over with Hunter. "She is right, and don't jump in her face like that, show her some respect. You expect Pilar and I to sit here and pretend that everything is okay, it's not. You were man enough to land your ass in jail, you should be man enough to say why you were there."

Pilar pulled Hunter back sensing he was about to lose his temper. "Sethie I just want to know, you have been out of control for weeks. Where is my loving brother?"

Seth ran his fingers through his two tone hair. "I just don't want to talk about it okay."

"Fine…You are letting that asshole control you…Didn't you learn anything after what Brad…" She stopped herself and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Hunter turned to Seth with anger in his eyes. "What the hell is going on? And no more of this **"I don't want to talk about it" **shit."

Seth sighed knowing he pushed his sister too far. "I know I screwed up tonight, but I didn't hit Adam." Seth could feel himself getting teared up, he turned and walked out to the balcony and lit up a cigarette.

Hunter followed knowing he needed answers not only about Seth's situation but Pilar's apparent upset of another situation. Hunter leaned against the balcony railing and turned to face Seth. "You know those things will kill you."

"Look Hunt, thanks for helping tonight, the detective told me what you did. Adam is still sleeping with his ex-wife, and tonight I lost it, we started arguing and Adam said he was going to do what he needed to do. I only pushed him to get him off me, I can't lose him."

Hunter felt bad for Seth, he knew that Adam was playing games with the young man. "This may be stepping over the line, but maybe you and Adam should take a break for a while. You deserve better kid."

"You don't understand…Or maybe you do, you're still living with your wife and seeing my sister."

"Ouch…That was low…My situation is a lot different. I know who I want…It's Pilar…Adam doesn't want to admit he is gay, but doesn't want to let you go…It's called having your cake and eating it…I would say that is very different…Wouldn't you?" Hunter was tired of being polite, Seth needed to hear the truth.

Seth really didn't mean to be nasty with Hunter. "I'm sorry Hunt, I know you care about my sister, but I love Adam…What the hell am I going to do?" Seth held his head down and his shoulders began to shake, he didn't want to breakdown in front of Hunter.

Hunter put his hand on his right shoulder. "Let Pilar and I help. You can come work for me at my Gym, it will give you some space away from Adam. If he really loves you like you love him, he will come for you."

Seth wiped his tears away. "I hate being all girlie, maybe your right, maybe I should try that. I really like your gym and I trust you….I'll do it. Thanks Hunt."

"No worries, besides I'm getting a good deal, I have watched you train, you're very good, and I only have the best."

Seth smiled thinking that now he understood what Pilar was talking about, cocky and kind all in one sentence. "You are everything my sister said you are. Wow…"

Hunter laughed knowing what he meant. His tone changed to concern. "All joking aside…Who is Brad?"

Seth knew this was coming. "Pilar should be the one to tell you, it is not my place, besides she would freak out if I told you."

"Please Seth, I know something or someone has hurt her, I want to help." Hunter had a look of pleading, something that he rarely shows to anyone.

Seth thought for second knowing his sister was in good hands with Hunter. "You can't tell her you know this." Hunter had a look to get on with it. "Pilar met this asshole Brad Maddox when she was a freshman in college, he turned out to be a real psycho. He was like her first…You know…Well, she tried to break up with him, and he didn't accept it…He started following her everywhere…Calling all the time…"

Hunter clinched his fists. "So he stalked her."

"More than that…He…He got into her apartment and held her hostage for almost twenty-four hours, finally she was able to fight him off and she went to a neighbors for help…"

"Where is this prick now?" Hunter wanted to kick Brad's ass."

"He got a rich lawyer and avoided jail, he is in some mental institution. Believe me I feel just how you feel right now, I wish I would have killed that bastard for hurting my little sister like that."

"Thank you, I needed to know, and now that I do I will make sure she always feels safe." Hunter was beyond furious just thinking of what Pilar must have went through, but at least now he knows what he needs to do."

"Look we better go back inside, my sister is probably madder than hell right now."

The two went back inside, Pilar was still in her room. Hunter knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Pilar wiped her face and checked herself before opening the door. "Is he okay?"

"He will be, I offered him a job at my gym, to give him some space from Adam." Hunter walked slowly to Pilar and pulled her into a hug. "Everything will work out, I will make sure of it."

Pilar snuggled into his chest, she hated to see her brother going down a road that could have him ending up like she did. "I want to believe that, but I won't continue to allow Sethie to be hurt, I just can't."

"I know sweetheart, but sometimes you have to trust that you are not alone, people want to help, I want to help. Adam didn't hurt Seth physically, but I agree with you that he needs to get rid of him."

Pilar wanted to tell Hunter what had happened to her, but she is afraid of looking weak. "I think you should go, I need to talk to Sethie."

Hunter held her tighter to his chest. "You can talk to me."

Pilar pulled away. "I know, but Sethie and I need to talk. I promise we will not fight."

Hunter reluctantly agreed. "Call me later tonight." Hunter kissed her and said good night to Seth. He knew that he was going to make sure that no one ever put their hands on Pilar again, not while he was living.

Pilar turned to Seth. "You know I love you."

Seth walked to his sister and hugged her. "I love you too, and I'm sorry about being a jerk."

"Just promise me you will try and leave Adam."

"I will try Lars (That was Seth's nickname for Pilar), but I love him. Let's just try and get some sleep."

Pilar didn't want to argue anymore. "Okay, but tomorrow we will finish this."

"Okay, but as long as you promise to tell Hunter the truth about Brad."

"No…Hunter doesn't need to know…Hunter will think I am…"

"Weak?...That is the last thing anyone would think. You were brave and I'm proud of you Lars, and so will Hunter."

Pilar started getting blankets and pillows for the couch. "You're taking the couch this time." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Seth a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Seth pulled her arm lightly. "Goodnight, and think about what I said. You and Hunter have fallen in love, and if it is going to work, he needs to know. I love you." Seth let her go and went to go to sleep. Pilar prepared to go to bed knowing her brother was right, about everything. She just didn't want Hunter to think any less of her.

**_TBC…Will Pilar be able to open up about her past to Hunter…What other tricks does Christie have waiting for Hunter…Please leave feedback…Thank you for reading…_**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_Surprise for Hunter…._**

Pilar awoke the next morning with Hunter on her mind. She had tossed and turned the night before thinking how Hunter had really been there for her and Seth last night. His actions showed Pilar that he is truly there for her unconditionally and that made her feel safe and very happy. She took her shower and had an idea of how she could properly thank Hunter.

She stepped back into her bedroom and headed to her walk in closet, she flipped through the rack of clothes and she spotted the perfect outfit. She picked out her Diane von Furstenberg black leather wrap dress, it had matted black fabric at the sleeves, belt and back, which gave her a very flattering fit. She smiled as she picked out a very lacy red and black thong and bra set. She thought to herself and laughed, "I am finally going to shock Hunter first." Her plan was to show up at his office and give him a big smile to start off his day. She reached down and finished the outfit by picking out what every man loves, a pair of red 4 ½ high heel pumps.

She walked out to the living room to a snoring Seth. "I'm leaving, make sure to lock up when you leave."

Seth opened his eyes slowly and frowned when he noticed the clock reading 8:00am. "For the love of everything unholy."

"Oh stop being lazy, some of us have to work during the morning hours." Seth obviously was not a morning person, and Pilar took every opportunity to mess with him. "Maybe we can meet up for lunch…We still need to talk." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and said good bye, she shook her head as she left happily to see Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's Office…<em>**

Hunter had both Randy and Roman in his office for their daily huddle of covering expectations for the day. "Okay guys that should do it, just make sure I have those reports by the end of the day."

Randy nodded and started to leave. "You coming Roman?"

"No, I need to talk to Hunter." Randy nodded and left.

"So what's on your mind kid?" Hunter asked while reviewing his paperwork.

"I really need to talk to you…its kind of personal." Roman has not slept, all he could think of was Christie's threats.

"Okay…What is it?" Hunter looked up, he could see the dark circles under Roman's eyes.

"I don't know how to say it…" Roman was cut off by Hunter's office phone ringing. Hunter put up his finger and answered the phone, he then started to smile brightly and instructed his secretary to send the woman in. "Can we talk about this a little later Kid?"

Roman sighed out of frustration. "It is really important…" Again he was cut off by Pilar coming into the office.

"Oh I thought you were alone Hunter, I'm sorry." Pilar slightly blushed.

"It's okay. Roman can we talk after Pilar leaves?"

"Okay Hunt, but after you're done, we really need to talk. Nice to see you again Pilar."

"Thanks kid, and we will talk." Hunter smiled and hugged Pilar once Roman left.

Pilar pulled back from Hunter and locked the door. She turned back around to Hunter with a flirty smile. "You need to sit down." She lightly pushed Hunter in the chest to make him sit down on the couch.

Hunter flashed a sexy grin. "What is all this?"

"Shh…I wanted to properly thank you for helping me last night." Pilar untied her belt and slowly took off her wrap dress and let it fall to the floor. She put her hand on her hip and stood before Hunter in only her bra and thong, she left the pumps on.

Hunter felt his mouth go dry, he licked his lips. "Mm…Come here...And leave the heels on." He started to reach for her and she playfully slapped his hands away. "You just sit there."

Pilar slowly dropped to her knees and spread Hunter's legs a part. She lightly grazed her fingernails over his thighs. Hunter watched with anticipation.

She stroked his clothed cock. "Mm…You are happy to see me." She nuzzled his hardening cock with her mouth. "Take it out and you will see how happy I am." Hunter said in a low tone.

Pilar slowly unbuckled his belt and slowly unzipped his fly, she smiled as she took his fully erect cock out of his black boxer briefs, and it was staring her in the face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you this morning, and I want to worship this for you." She nuzzled his erect cock with her face, her wet and soft lips brushed over his cock and Hunter hissed at the contact. Hunter undid his tie and threw it on the floor, Pilar unbuttoned his dress shirt to expose his chest, and she playfully tugged at his nipples. They soon were erect and Hunter hissed again.

Pilar took his cock and flicked her tongue over the head, she collected the moisture there and swirled her warm tongue around it. Hunter looked down at Pilar and whined. "Mm…Sweetheart."

Pilar looked up at Hunter as she suckled along the veins and ridges of his cock, she slowly pulled her moisten lips off of it making a popping sound. "You taste really good baby." Hunter reached down and brushed her hair over her ears, "Mm…Keep doing that and there will be a lot more to taste."

Pilar smiled devilishly. "You promise?" Hunter grinned, but then his face adorned a grimace of pleasure as he felt Pilar's warm mouth surround his cock and her head bobbed up and down. "Mm…don't stop." Hunter panted. Pilar listened to Hunter's moans and gasps finding the pace he liked best, and she worked it. He tasted so good to her, salty and sweet like your favorite sinful food.

Hunter has had his fair share of women in his lifetime, but none of them had come close to making him feel like this. In between his moans of pleasure and bucking his hips from the couch, he chuckled, "Damn sweetheart…You are a cock sucking champion."

Pilar moaned at his praises, and the sound vibrated through his cock. That stirred Hunter, his hips were now bucking in time with her suckling, his cock now hitting the back of her throat, and she gagged slightly, but quickly adjusted. Hunter had his hands on her head. "Fuck yeah…Keep going and I'm going to overflow your pretty little mouth." He moaned.

Pilar pulled her mouth away and stroked him with her hands like she was grinding a pepper shaker. "Yeah…Give me all you got baby."

"Fuck Pilar…I'm so close…Suck me baby…" Hunter replied while huffing as his impending orgasm was slowly approaching.

Pilar smirked and resumed sucking harder and faster, she felt his cock throb and pulsate against her tongue, she knew it would be only seconds before he came.

Hunter gripped Pilar's head tighter as he felt his cum well up through his cock. His eyes rolled into his head. "Ah Shit Pilar…I'm gonna cum!…..." And he exploded as he did the night before, hard jet after jet of his pearly essence into her mouth. Pilar swallowed as much as she could, her mouth overflowed with his cum and some dribbled on her chin. She looked up and made sure Hunter watched her as she took his essence from her chin with her finger and slowly sucked it off. "Mm…Delicious…"

Hunter looked on as he tried to catch his breath. "Beautiful…" Pilar kissed his cockhead and kissed her way up, stopping when she reached his belly button. Hunter gripped her head and brought her up to him and kissed her, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth.

Pilar broke the kiss needing oxygen, she sat on her knees and put her head on Hunter's shoulder. After several minutes Hunter reached over and cupped her breast. "That was a hell of a thank you."

Pilar giggled. "I finally got one over on the King of surprises."

Hunter laughed knowing exactly what she meant. "Why don't you let me return the favor?" Pilar took his hand from her breast. "How about tonight? I have a meeting." She got up and started to dress.

Hunter watched on. "I am taking Dylan out for dinner tonight, I want to tell him I'm moving out. How about I meet you at your event and I can "surprise" you there?"

Pilar was smiling inside, she felt that it was actually going to happen, Hunter will be away from Christie. "Okay, but I will be working, so your "surprise" will have to wait until after midnight."

Hunter got up and went into his private bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean himself and Pilar. "That shouldn't be a problem, maybe I will spend the night."

Pilar jumped into his arms as he walked out of the bathroom. "Really? The whole night?"

"Yes…I'm not putting off what we both want anymore. I will be gone by next week anyway, why wait."

"Thank you Hunter, you have no idea how this makes me feel."

"I do know sweetheart. We are a perfect fit." Hunter started to rub her ass. "You sure you have to go? You have me so hot right now."

Pilar felt her body weaken, but she knew she had to leave. "Hunter please stop, I was supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

Hunter didn't let her go, instead he pulled her into another feverous kiss. Pilar rubbed the back of his neck. Hunter backed up falling on the couch taking Pilar with him. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. "Stay for a little longer."

Pilar gave in and kissed him back. She no longer could continue to fight her insecurities of getting hurt, she was fully his. They continued to kiss and fondle each other, and clothes were soon removed from their bodies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in Roman's office…<em>**

Roman has gotten nothing done since his meeting with Hunter, he continued to think how he was going to tell Hunter the truth, his thoughts were interrupted by Christie doing what she always does, barging in with no warning. "You look like shit Roman." She slammed the door and hopped up on his desk.

Roman stood up. "You need to leave right now."

"I will not, you haven't gotten me enough information."

"Look Christie, I can't do this. I'm telling him the truth."

Christie furrowed her brow. "Hunter will never forgive you. Remember what happened with his best friend Shawn? It was one little lie over a business deal and Hunter hasn't spoken to him in over ten years. What do you think Hunter will do when you tell him you betrayed him by sleeping with his wife? All of this will be gone. He will kick you out of his life, this job, fancy cars, and expensive toys will be all gone."

Roman slammed his fist against the wall. **"I don't care Christie!" I can't continue to face him with this hanging over my head!"**

Christie hopped off the desk and stroked his back. "Look, all I am asking for is her file, I will handle the rest. It will help with the divorce settlement. The more I get, the more I can share with you. I could get half of everything which means a better position for you. Just think, no more taking orders from Hunter, you could be running his empire with him, equals."

Roman flashed her an angry stare. **"He means more to me than that. I'm sorry Christie I can't do it."**

"Fine. But you do realize once you tell him your parents will know, and you will be the outcast and Hunter will continue to be the golden child."

Roman closed his eyes and swallowed hard. **"Get out! The chips will fall where they fall you fucking little bitch."**

Christie shrugged her shoulders and walked out and spotted Pilar leaving Hunter's office. She could tell by Pilar's hair that something went on in Hunter's office. Christie quickly walked over to Pilar and grabbed her arm. **"You just can't stay away from my husband you little whore!"**

Pilar snatched her arm back and had a look of fury in her eyes. **"I warned you to stay away from me."**

Christie grabbed her arm. **"I don't listen to little whores like you."**

That was it, Pilar snatched her arm back and took Christie's arm and pulled it around her back and pushed Christie against the wall. **"I am not a whore you shriveled up bitch. I don't know what Hunter ever saw in your fake ass. You stay away from me!" **

Pilar let her go and pushed the elevator button, Christie grabbed Pilar by the hair and slung her to floor. Pilar grabbed Christie's leg to take her down and the women were now entangled on the floor in a full out slug war. Roman rushed from his office and pulled Pilar off Christie. **"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!"**

Roman stood in between the two pissed off women**. "Christie go home!"** The elevator door opened and Roman hurriedly put Christie inside, once the doors closed he put his attention to Pilar. "You okay?"

Pilar was seeing red and breathing heavy. "I'm fine." She wished that Hunter was still there, but he had a meeting on another floor. He and Pilar had engaged in another round of play, but this time Hunter reciprocated the favor to Pilar. He barely made it to his meeting.

Roman walked Pilar to the side. "Look Christie is a bitch, you can't let her bait you like that."

"I know, I know." Pilar was mad at herself, but she also wondered why this was the second time Christie was coming from Roman's office, but she wasn't going to mention it to him, she was going to tell Hunter, something didn't feel right. "Thank you for helping, but I need to get going."

"I wouldn't mention this to Hunter, no need to upset him." Roman looked on for Pilar's response.

"Roman I really need to go, I will be late for an appointment. I'll see you later." Pilar quickly got onto the elevator. She immediately reached for her cell phone and texted Melina. _"Mel meet me at Starbucks in an hour in half…Need to talk girl…Thanks…" _She stuffed the cell back in her purse and stepped off the elevator. She needed to talk this through before approaching Hunter, the last thing she wanted to do was come off as a jealous insecure girlfriend, but she was worried and her gut was usually not wrong.

Roman went back to his office. He knew things were spiraling out of control and he had to tell Hunter the truth. But will his fear of losing everything wear on his eagerness to tell Hunter the truth?

**_TBC…How far will Christie go?...Will Roman tell Hunter the truth in time?...Please leave feedback, it helps with direction…Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading and supporting._**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_Dinner with Dylan…._**

Hunter arrived home from work, unfortunately his day was filled with endless meetings and he never had the opportunity to speak with Roman, he felt that he would hash out whatever it is tomorrow, his primary concern right now was Dylan. Hunter needs to make sure his son understands that nothing will change between them, it will be the opposite, things will be better. Hunter stepped into the study and was faced with Christie.

"Well you are home for once?" Christie said while drinking a martini.

"Don't start Christie, I'm taking Dylan to dinner. Where is he?"

"He is waiting in his room. Hunter we need to talk about the pre-nup, my new attorney has found a few holes." Christie laughed

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck, he was in no mood for games. "Whatever, you are grasping at straws once again. I should tell you right now that I'm moving out by next week. Hunter started to walk to the hallway.

Christie threw her glass at him, but lucky for her she missed. "You can't wait to be with that little whore, but don't worry I will make sure you regret it. No one replaces me…**NO ONE! I am the best thing you will ever have you no good son of a bitch!"**

Hunter jumped in her face. **"I would watch yourself. You don't give a damn about me or anyone else for that matter. Look at you! Your gone most of the time, Dylan spends more time with the damn nanny then with you. If you're not drinking, you're out whoring around trying to find another sucker to support you. I should have never married you and you are not fit to be Dylan's mother."**

* * *

><p>Hunter stormed out and went upstairs. He went into his room to change into jeans and a casual shirt, he needed that time to calm down. Once he was done he knocked on Dylan's door. "You ready sport?"<p>

Dylan stood up and walked past his father. Hunter frowned, but didn't say anything. The two stepped inside the limo. Dylan stared out the window. Hunter shifted in his seat. "Where would you like to have dinner?"

"I don't care, this was your idea." Dylan continued to stare out of the window.

"Did you hear your mother and me?"

"No, I don't get why you bother, I'm not your real son."

Hunter scooted closer to Dylan. "You are my son and I love you, nothing will ever change that."

Dylan continued to stare out of the window. "Mom says you are leaving us because I am not your son and you want to have your own family with your new whore."

Hunter was furious at Christie. "That is not true Dylan. I am leaving because your mother and I can no longer get along, it has nothing to do with you. I have stayed all this time because I thought it would help you, but I was wrong, it has only hurt you and I'm so sorry for that. Kid you mean the world to me, and even if I do have more children someday, you will always be my first born and I will love you until I die."

Dylan couldn't hold back, he lunged into Hunter's chest and hugged him tight. "I love you too dad, I just don't want you to forget about me. Mom keeps saying this whore will take you away from me."

Hunter cupped the boy's face. "Now you listen to me Dylan Helmsley that will never happen. Your mother is being spiteful and making up things to suit her, you need to always remember no matter what happens, I will be your dad."

"But what about the whor…"

Hunter took a deep breathe, he couldn't believe what Christie has done to her own son. "First off you will stop using that word, I have raised you better than that. I have never lied to you, I have met someone very special, and she is not a whore. She is a very nice women, who I can't wait for you to meet. Regardless if I am involved with someone, I will always love you."

"Sorry dad. I just wish it could be just me and you sometimes. I love mom, but she is always so angry, and says you will not love me when you two get divorced."

"That will never happen. I will talk to your mom and make sure she is not so angry around you. I wanted to tell you something tonight, but.."

Dylan cut him off. "Your moving out, I know I lied I heard you and mom earlier. I want to go with you. Please?"

That broke Hunter's heart. "I want to take you Dylan, but I have to go through the courts. Do you really want to live with me? You want to leave your mother?"

"Yes dad…Please?"

Hunter hugged Dylan. "I promise Dylan I will try, but it won't happen overnight. I will continue to see you everyday until everything gets settled. Can you promise that you will wait for me to try and get full custody and not shut me out?"

"Yes…I promise." Dylan sat for minute. "What about, I don't even know her name."

"Her name is Pilar and she can't wait to meet you. I am going to tell you a secret, no one knows. I care about her very much and she is going to be a part of my life. Can you accept that?"

Dylan looked at his father, he was skeptical at first. "Are you going to have more kids with her?"

"That is my hope, but not for a long time. Just think that would make you an older brother like me, I will count on you to look out for her or him, like I do Uncle Roman."

Dylan smiled, he loved being compared to Hunter. "That would be cool. I'm really sorry dad, I want you to be happy, and I will try to like this Pilar."

Hunter smiled, that is all he could ask for. "Thank you, and you will be surprised, I think you will like her. So how about burgers?"

Dylan did what he always does when he likes something, he high fived hands with Hunter. The two went on to have a night of fun having burgers and playing video games. Hunter knew he had to fight for full custody, but he also knew he would be in for a fight, which might mean a longer divorce process. He hopes Pilar will wait and not loss faith.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile back at the Helmsley home…<em>**

Christie was preparing to leave for her date with a very rich man from out of town, she was pleasantly surprised to see Roman standing in the living room. "Well, hello Roman."

"I'm not here for chit chat, here is your damn file. This is over you hear me." Roman threw Pilar's work file to Christie.

Christie smiled. "See that wasn't so hard."

"Don't do anything stupid Christie, she means a lot to Hunter. I'm doing this to protect him from more hurt."

"You are doing this to save your ass, but you keep telling yourself you are doing it to protect Hunter."

Roman grabbed her by the arm. **"I'm warning you Christie, don't do something you will regret. If Hunter is seriously hurt, I will hurt you. Gotta it!"**

Christie does what she always does, manipulate. She kissed Roman on the cheek. "Easy, I only need leverage for the divorce, I promise Hunter will be fine. Okay"

Roman continued to squeeze her arm. "You better be telling the truth or I will keep to my word." He let her go and left. He felt that what could be the worst Christie could do with the file, he didn't want to lose his brother over a foolish mistake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pilar's Apartment…Well after Midnight...<em>**

It was well past midnight and Pilar just arrived home, she was disappointed that Hunter did not attend her event, but figured he was with Dylan. She began to take off her clothes and put on a robe, she was distracted by the doorbell ringing. "Coming."

She looked through the peephole and a big smile adorned her face. She opened the door and hugged Hunter tightly. "I didn't think I would see you."

Hunter stepped inside and kicked the door close, he hoisted Pilar up, and Pilar right on cue wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He began to kiss her passionately while walking them to her bedroom. He let her go onto the bed and her hair sprawled along her face. Hunter began to unbutton his shirt and then leaned down to kiss her.

Pilar threw her arms around his neck and undid his ponytail. Pilar pulled back breathless. "Mm…You are feisty Mr. Helmsley."

"I am…I haven't been able to keep my mind off of this morning." He started kissing on her neck leaving love bites. "I wanted to take you right on my couch." He moaned against her neck.

Pilar giggled, but soon moaned as Hunter pulled down her robe and began suckling her nipple. He kissed and tweaked each nipple bring them to peaks, Pilar could only whine in desire.

Pilar began tugging at his belt to undo it, once she did, she reached into his jeans and stroked his erect cock through his boxer briefs. Hunter hissed and took her hands and put them over her head. He looked deep into her eyes and stood up and removed his remaining clothing to the floor. He slowly sat on the bed with his back against the pillows, he pulled Pilar into his lap and assaulted her neck, and his kisses were hot and needing. His hands stroked her back up and down, Pilar kissed his neck, as her body continued to press to his.

Hunter slowly lifted Pilar a little onto his moistened cock and they both moaned and groaned at the initial contact of his cock slowly going in inch by inch into her wet womanhood.

Pilar threw her head back, but still lacing her fingers through Hunter's hair. "Oh...Yes Baby…That's it…Give me all of you."

Hunter moaned in agreement, holding her ass firmly, he lifted her up before lowering her onto him once more. Pilar's body completely molded his cock each time Hunter guided her up and down, their bodies were as one, lost in total bliss.

Pilar smiled and Hunter pulled her close and kissed her, his mouth expressing his love that had not been spoken yet. Hunter continued to move her over his cock again and again, gaining speed and force until they were both breathless and crying out. Their bodies were glistened with sweat as their orgasms started to build up inside their bodies.

Pilar whispered in his ear and continued to dig her nails in his long blonde hair. "Oh God Hunter…I'm so close…Please don't stop…"

"I know sweetheart…I want to feel you cum on me…" Hunter moaned onto her neck.

Pilar pulled back and both her and Hunter locked eyes, their souls connecting as one. Pilar's orgasm hit and she released a high pitch scream of passion. The orgasm washed over her whole body, it was mind blowing.

Hunter watched her come undone, and felt her womanhood flutter around his cock, his thrusts into her now becoming more ragged and powerful. "Ah…Ah…Ah…Pilar!" He held her tight as he came hard, his essence splashing deep within her. He could feel his head and cock pounding from the extreme release. "Fuck Yes!"

Hunter fell back against the mattress taking Pilar with him. He felt as though his body had melted and he was boneless. "Pilar…Pilar…" he moaned.

Pilar could feel the after socks of his pulsating cock. "I'm right here Hunter...Mm I'm right here with you..." She stroked his chest.

Hunter stroked her side. "I love you Pilar."

Pilar could feel tears come to her eyes, she looked up at Hunter, she couldn't speak at first, but words came out automatically. "I love you too."

Hunter wiped her tears. "Sweetheart, I mean it, I love you."

Pilar kissed his chest, she felt it, and she felt loved by this man. "I feel it, and I love you too." All her fears have now washed away.

The two lay intertwined for several minutes, but Hunter knew he had to tell Pilar. "I need to tell you something." Pilar lifted her head and Hunter stroked her face. "I going for full custody of Dylan, I can't leave him with Christie, she is out of control." Hunter held his breathe for her response.

"Baby he is your son, I will not stand in the way of that. Did you think this would change things?"

"I wasn't sure, this could hold up the divorce, Christie will fight me. Will you still be here?"

Pilar put her chin on Hunter's chest. "Yes, how can I not, after tonight we both know things have changed. I am here for you, and hopefully Dylan will accept me."

Hunter was so relieved, and felt so lucky to have Pilar in his life. "He will, and I promise I will do everything I can to make this go by as fast as I can, I don't want to wait on our future."

"Hunter I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it."

"Sweetheart just tell me."

"I have noticed Christie coming out of Roman's office twice now, and well today…Christie and I got into it, she called me a whore and I lost my temper. I hope I didn't screw up anything with the divorce." Pilar put her head down, she really was upset with herself for letting Christie get the best of her.

Hunter lifted Pilar's head to look in her eyes. "I'm not mad, believe me I can understand how Christie can be, I'm sure she pushed your buttons, but please just try to walk away from her. And as far as Roman goes, I'm sure Christie has been trying to harass him into feeling sorry for her. Thank you for the heads up, I will talk with him."

Hunter kissed her and placed her head back on his chest. The two slowly drifted off to sleep, both were elated with their declaration of love to one another, but Hunter had to admit to himself that he was a little curious about Christie seeing Roman, but he put it to the back of his mind knowing his brother could hold his own against Christie, unfortunately how wrong Hunter is.

**TBC…Thank you for reading and I hope everyone is enjoying this….Please leave your thoughts it truly helps…**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_The Next Morning…_**

Pilar sleepily opened her eyes and smiled, Hunter was draped around her in the spooning position. "Baby wake up, it's 7:10am." She kissed his forearm. Hunter nuzzled into her neck. "Let's stay in bed all day today."

Pilar giggled. "Yeah right, you would never make it, you would be on your cell phone and laptop within the hour, you can't stay away from work." She tried to get out of bed, but Hunter held her closer. "I'm the boss, I think I deserve to take a day off."

Pilar turned to face him. "Okay, give me your cell phone and laptop and then I'll stay with you."

Hunter sighed, she knew him too well, as much as he would love to play hooky from work, he knew he would be dealing with day to day business things, it was who he is. He groaned and let her go. "One day I'm going to do it." Pilar kissed his nose and put on her robe. "Sure…I'll make coffee and you can take a shower."

Hunter stared at her with very mischievous smile and jumped up and pulled her back into bed. "Let's skip coffee and go straight to breakfast...and you're my breakfast." He kissed her neck and undid her robe to expose her naked body, Pilar laughed as she tried to playfully get away, but then she felt his warm erect cock on her thigh. "Mm...We are going to be late Mr. Helmsley." She then moaned deeply as Hunter put her leg over his waist and slid into her. "This can't wait sweetheart."

The two were lost in a wave of passion and made love, which made for the third time from the night before. Pilar could not believe his stamina, but she was very pleased. After a very active session the two were finally able to shower and go work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christie Helmsley….<em>**

Christie was also up early, she had been up since 5:00am researching Pilar on the internet, the file Roman gave her had all of Pilar's personal information, and to her surprise she found the jackpot. She was able to find out who Pilar's father was, Michael Guzman. She knew a powerful Casino owner would never stand for his daughter having an affair. "Perfect…I will show Hunter not to fuck with me." She mumbled to the computer screen.

Christie got dress to go to Atlantic City, she wore a very conservative black suit and pulled her hair into a bun to look the part of the poor little hurt wife. "This is too perfect." She laughed to herself as she took one final look at herself in the mirror and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Michael Guzman's Suite at the Casino….<em>**

It was now 10:00am and Michael had just got dressed, and was headed out the door to go downstairs to his office, but was greeted by a woman he has never seen before. "May I help you?"

Christie took off her sunglasses to show her fake tears. "Mr. Guzman I know you don't know me, but I need to talk you." She broke down in tears and Michael looked on, he walked her inside his suite. "Just calm down and tell me who you are?"

Christie looked up and wiped the fake tears away. "I'm so sorry, my name is Mrs. Christie Helmsley, Hunter Helmsley's wife." She started to cry again, if awards were being given out she would be nominated for one.

Michael was becoming impatient. "Look Mrs. Helmsley I am a very busy man, why are you here?"

She sobbed. "I didn't know where else to go or who to turn to….My husband…Oh my god…My husband is having an affair with your daughter."

Michael had a look of anger. "WHAT!"

Christie jumped, but soon went back into character. "I didn't want to upset you…but my husband won't stop seeing her….it's ripping my family apart…our son…." She sobbed again.

Michael couldn't believe this. "My daughter would never do such a thing, this must be a mistake."

"I wish it was…but I have seen them together…she is so young and Hunter is so much older then her…I thought maybe you could talk to her…my son needs his father…I need my husband…" she sobbed again right on cue.

Michael gave her a tissue, he was furious. "I have met your husband before, he seems like a very upstanding person, but if what you say is true, I will put a stop to it."

"Can you?...It would save my family…He is at his office right now…" Christie looked down and smiled to herself, she knew she had him.

"I will have my men walk you out, and I am going to see him right now." Michael was going to give Hunter an earful and if that didn't work, he knew other things could be done.

Michael and Christie walked out together, each going to their respective cars. Michael instructed his driver to head to Manhattan to Hunter's offices.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's Office….<em>**

It was now one o'clock and Pilar sat watching Hunter as he was finishing up a conference call. She started to massage his shoulders. "That was pretty impressive baby, that person backed right down and gave into what you wanted."

Hunter leaned into her and started to feel relaxed from her touch. "He didn't stand a chance, I had him dead to rights." Hunter closed his eyes, and then his office phone rang. "What is it Lilian?" He frowned as he hung up the phone. "Sweetheart your dad is here to see me, I think you should go."

Pilar had a look of panic. "What?"

Michael stepped inside of Hunter's office and was outraged. "PILAR!"

Hunter stood up and fixed his tie, and Pilar rushed to her father. "Papa what are you doing here?"

**"The question young lady is what are you doing here and why are you rubbing all over this man!"**

Hunter cleared his throat. "Mr. Guzman please have a seat and we can talk about this."

"Papa please calm down, it is not what it looks like." Pilar could see Michael's Latin temper being pushed to the limit.

"Go outside Pilar, I need to talk to Mr. Helmsley. **NOW!"**

Pilar had tears in her eyes, but Hunter gave her a look to listen to her father and that he would be okay. Pilar looked between her father and Hunter. "Papa please just try and listen." She tried to kiss Michael, but he opened the door for her to walk out. Pilar immediately pulled out her cell phone and called the one person who could help her, Seth. She cried into the phone and begged Seth to come to Hunter's office.

Michael paced for a few seconds and then swiftly turned to Hunter. "I didn't want to believe it…**You will leave my daughter alone...You are a married man for god's sake!"**

Hunter took a deep breathe, he knew this had Christie's handy work written all over it. "Mr. Guzman, I am getting a divorce."

"Your wife says otherwise, she came to see me and she was a wreck. Pilar is an innocent child and you are an old man…**I am warning you to stay away from my child!"**

"With all due respect Mr. Guzman, Pilar is not a child, she is a very smart woman. And I am getting a divorce."

**"Pilar doesn't need you, she has been hurt before and I will not let her be hurt again. Now, if you are a decent man you will do the right thing…STOP SEEING MY DAUGHTER!"**

Hunter knew he had to choose his words carefully. "Mr. Guzman I love your daughter, and I swear to you I would never hurt her." He reached in his desk drawer and pulled out the paperwork showing that he is in fact filing for divorce.

Michael looked over the paperwork and threw it on the floor. **"That proves nothing, you could have that just to trick my baby to…suit your dirty needs…"** Michael ran his hand through his hair and sat in the chair trying to calm down.

Hunter picked up the paperwork, he was very close to lashing out, but swallowed hard. "Mr. Guzman why would I do that? I don't play games, and you should know that from my reputation. I love Pilar and she loves me, we will be together, you can deal with it or not, but nothing is going to change."

Michael furrowed his brow, he couldn't believe Hunter spoke to him like that. **"We will see about that, because you are aware of who I am, I don't take no for an answer."**

"You will today, and you are aware of what I can do as well." Hunter was about to step in Michael's face, but Seth finally arrived and walked in. "Pop what you are doing here?"

Michael flashed Seth a glare. **"I do not answer to you, and you do not question me."**

"Well someone has to question how you are acting, you have Lars in tears and you are acting like a jackass." Seth was use to standing toe to toe with his father.

**"Oh so now my son wants to grow a set**…I'm sure you encouraged your sister into this shameful behavior, seeing you have no morals yourself."

Seth laughed**. "I have no morals, this coming from a man who is no more than a street thug dressed up in a tailored made suit and watched our mother take her own life because she couldn't stand your lifestyle of crime, and then lied to your own daughter that Mama died of pneumonia. You are a piece of work. You don't give a damn about Pilar or me, all you care about is perception!"**

Michael started to grab Seth and Hunter stepped in. "Seth go outside, I can handle this." Hunter was also in shock about what really happened to their mother, but he knew enough to keep his mouth shut as he could remind Michael in the future if he decides to be difficult about his relationship with Pilar. It was not to be a prick, he knew Pilar could not handle knowing her mother killed herself.

Seth looked his father up and down. **"You won't ruin Lars happiness, I will see to that pops, and if you don't believe me, just try me."** He walked out slamming the door, he hated how his father was so fake and how he fooled his sister into thinking their mother died of pneumonia when in reality she killed herself.

Michel took a very deep breathe, he knew his son was serious, and he didn't want to show it to Hunter. "I will not allow this to continue…" He cleared his throat, he was about to breakdown. "I can't allow her to be hurt again…She is my baby girl."

Hunter could see as a father that Michael was finally being sincere. "I give you my word, I am getting a divorce and I will never hurt Pilar. Please try for Pilar's sake to give me a chance to prove myself to you."

"Hunter if you hurt her or have lied to her, I will keep to my word and make your life hell." Michael walked out, but he was going to keep tabs on Hunter. Michael reached out for Pilar and hugged her. "Baby girl I'm sorry, but I am your father and I will never be able to let you be hurt."

Pilar hugged him back. "I'm not a baby anymore, but I will always be your daughter and I love you, but I also love Hunter. Please don't do anything, please."

Michael cupped her face. "You will always be my baby girl, I will be watching Hunter, if he divorces, I will try and accept it, but if he is lying…"

"He is getting a divorce and you will do nothing Papa. Promise me." Pilar stood her ground with a stern face. She respected her father, but she wasn't going to give up Hunter.

Michael looked in Pilar's eyes, he could never deny her. "Okay baby girl, but I will be watching from now on." He kissed her on the head. He attempted to reach out for Seth, but Seth turned his back. "I have to leave, but I will call you both later." Michael kissed Pilar one final time as he left.

Pilar turned and rubbed Seth's back."He doesn't mean to be like that."

Seth sighed, he doesn't buy Michael's supposed affections, but for the sake of his sister, he nodded. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, but I hope Hunter is and he won't just want to turn his back on me." Hunter stepped outside of his office and cleared his throat. "That will never happen. Why don't you two get some lunch."

Pilar frowned. "I thought you and I were going to lunch? The three of us can go."

Hunter put his hand on the small of her back. "I think you two should go, I need to take care of something. We will have dinner tonight." Hunter was determined to track down Christie and rip her a new one.

Pilar could sense he wasn't telling her something, but she looked to Seth and could see he needed her. "Okay, but dinner tonight." Hunter forced a smile. "Dinner, I will take you somewhere special."

* * *

><p>Hunter walked the siblings out and headed to Roman's office to tell him he was leaving. He walked in without knocking, but to his surprise Christie was there, his face turned red and he looked directly at her. <strong>"What the hell are you doing here?"<strong>

Roman stood up and was white as a ghost. "Hunt…Good you're here, I can't get rid of her."

Hunter walked towards Christie and grabbed her by the arm. **"You little bitch…Why did you go to Michael Guzman? Answer me!**

Christie tried to snatch her arm back, but Hunter tightened his grip. "**He needed to know what kind of person his slut daughter is!**

**"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH, I WILL DESTROY YOU….STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE AND IF YOU KEEP GOING AFTER PILAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!**

Roman pulled Hunter out of Christie's face. "Calm down, she is not worth it."

Hunter looked Roman dead in the eye. "**WHY IS SHE IN YOUR OFFICE?'**

Roman didn't flinch. "She is here whining about how she is being treated unfair, I told her to get out."

Hunter continued to look at his brother, he accepted it for now, but something seemed off. "Well Christie get out, and remember what I said, **STAY AWAY FROM PILAR**!"

Christie looked at Hunter. "Whatever Hunter, we will see who comes out on top."

Hunter watched her leave and slammed the door behind her, he quickly turned to Roman. "Does she do this all the time?"

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "No, you know how Christie is, she likes drama. I can handle it."

Hunter continued to look at Roman. "Tell me if she comes to you again. I don't need her here, and I don't need her stupid bullshit."

"Of course Hunt, but don't worry, I have your back. I need to go to lunch, we will talk later. Okay?"

Hunter moved from the door and let Roman pass him, he was still pissed off with Christie talking with Michael Guzman that he unfortunately did not press Roman harder enough. Roman left the building kicking himself he didn't tell the truth, he convinced himself that he still could fix everything before Christie does any more damage. But can he?

**TBC….Thank you for reading and supporting…Tell me what you think….We are getting closer to the undoing of Roman….**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_Two Days Later….The Helmsley Home…._**

Hunter leaned against Dylan's bedroom door and smiled. "Good morning sport, almost ready for school."

Dylan was busy searching in his dresser drawers for workout clothes for soccer practice. "Hey Dad." He continued to pullout clothes and then tossed them on the floor in frustration.

Hunter continued to smile, he knew something was up because Dylan normally could care less about what he wore. "Is something wrong? The clothes haven't changed overnight."

"Dad!..." Dylan sighed. "I need some new clothes."

Hunter walked all the way inside. "Does this have anything to do with that cute little girl, her name is Amber. Right?"

"Gross Dad. I just need new clothes for practice." Dylan rolled his eyes.

Hunter chuckled, but then sighed to himself that Dylan was growing up too fast. "What is wrong with these clothes?" Hunter picked up a navy blue and white matching designer t-shirt and gym shorts. "I think these are pretty sharp."

Dylan laughed loudly. "Sharp?…You mean there sick. Right?" Dylan took the clothes from Hunter and looked at them. "Yeah, I'll wear these."

Hunter made a face. "I know what the girls like…If you want to talk about…"

"Dad I told you, there is no girl." Dylan hesitated and look down at his feet. "But…Oh never mind."

Hunter sat on the bed and patted it for Dylan to sit next to him. Dylan was getting embarrassed, but sat down. "It's natural to feel like you do, you're getting older and well…erm…You are going to have these new feelings inside you. All I'm saying is you know I'm here, if you have questions." Hunter ran his fingers through Dylan's hair and smiled.

Dylan weakly smiled. "I know Dad, but…I don't know, every time I hang out with Amber, she acts weird, one minute she is cool, then the other she is mad.

Hunter shook his head and chuckled. "Just be you and she will come around, she is confused like you are right now. I'm sure if you continue to be nice to her, you two will be fine. Maybe ask to eat lunch with her at school. That will show her you are interested."

Dylan cocked his head to the side. "Huh? That is kinda weird, but I'll try it."

"I wanted to talk to you before you left for school this morning. You know your mom and me have been having a very rough time these past two days…erm…I'm moving out today instead of next week, but I want you to spend this weekend with me, and I want to introduce you to Pilar."

Dylan frowned, but knew it was coming, he has heard his parents fighting worse than ever these past two days. "Okay, but you promise I can stay with you this weekend. You know Dad…the school is having a dance this Saturday night…Can I go…and use the limo."

Hunter chuckled, he knew his son wanted to impress this little girl. "Okay Dylan, but this isn't a date, right?"

"No Dad, I just want me and some of my friends to ride in the limo, this has nothing to do with Amber." Dylan had a huge smile, practically begging Hunter."

"Alright Dylan, just your friends, I'm trusting you, the limo driver will be watching out. So you are okay with me leaving today and meeting Pilar?"

"I don't want you to leave, but I get it. Just remember it is you and me…and Pilar. Is she like…Mom?"

"I promise kid we will all have a good time this weekend, just give Pilar a chance, she is very different than your Mom, I mean she is a very good person. It would mean a lot to me for you two to become friends.

Dylan smiled as he watched Hunter, he saw something different when Hunter talks about Pilar, he looked so happy. "I'll try Dad…I promise."

That made Hunter very happy. "Thank you son, you will see, things are going to be so much better for you. You need to get going for school, I don't want you to be late."

Hunter walked Dylan out to the limo, and headed back inside to his room to gather up his belongings. He couldn't wait to leave, even if meant going to his penthouse apartment that wasn't fully furnished yet. He had planned to leave next week, but the constant fighting with Christie since the blowout in Roman's office and Dylan witnessing most of it, he couldn't continue to put his son through it anymore, it was time to leave.

* * *

><p>Hunter went into his bedroom, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Christie sitting on his bed wearing only her bra and panties. He rolled his eyes out of disgust. "That ship sailed so many years ago…GET OUT!"<p>

Christie twirled a strand of her hair. "I thought you would like to see what you no longer have the pleasure of having, you know…since you lowered your standards to that little Latin slut."

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and had a very pissed off expression on his face. "**You just can't help yourself from being an asshole. I'm not going to ask you again…GET THE FUCK OUT!"**

Christie didn't move. "Now don't get all puffed out, I just wanted to tell you that you will not be taking Dylan this weekend. Especially since you want to subject my son to that whore."

Hunter unfolded his arms and snatched Christie up by her arm. **"You were listening! I warned you to stay out of my life, and to not even mention Pilar. Dylan will spend the weekend with me, he is expecting it and that is final!"**

"Well you didn't check with me first. You can't just take him and not tell me, that is your damn problem if Dylan is disappointed. He is going to have to get used to it anyway, maybe now he will understand how selfish you are for moving out and choosing that whore over him." Christie smirked.

Hunter had a very icy glare and he squeezed Christie's arm tighter**. "YOU ARE HURTING OUR SON AND YOU DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT…HE WILL COME WITH ME THIS WEEKEND OR…"**

Christie cut Hunter off. "Okay…Okay….If you want him this weekend, you will need to give me our private plane for the next few days."

Hunter felt like his head was going to explode, he let Christie go in fear of breaking her arm. "**Fine take it, but don't get to use to it, because when I finally get rid of you…well, you will fly commercial like everyone else!"** Hunter took a deep breath and smirked. "Oh and don't forget to be back by Monday for our sit down with the attorneys to go over **my** terms for full custody of Dylan." Hunter knew that would shut Christie up.

Christie went to slap Hunter, but he caught her wrist. "**IF YOU DO THAT I WILL DEMAND HALF OF EVERY FUCKING THING YOU HAVE! IS IT STILL WORTH IT TO YOU!"**

Hunter laughed. **"That will never happen you good for nothing little…"** He stopped himself, he knew that this was going to escalate into something very ugly.

"If you want a divorce and Dylan that is what will need to happen." Christie walked away from him, she knew her next move was going to screw with Hunter's head and emotions. She texted Roman to come to the house. "You just wait Hunter, my next move is going to crush you." She smirked to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

Pilar was up early and out the door to meet with Melina to discuss final touches for Hunter's event. She walked through the parking garage to her truck, she looked at her vehicle from the distance and thought to herself it looked odd. As she approached the vehicle she noticed that it looked wet. "What is this?" She muttered to herself. She touched the vehicle and she knew immediately what it was, it was covered in cooking oil. Her mouth fell open and she yelled. **"Son of a bitch."** (Cooking oil exposed on a vehicle for a long period of time will ruin the paint job) She walked around to the passenger side and written in white letters were _SLUT… WHORE…YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM_. **"That fucking bitch."** Pilar said in very angry tone.

Pilar was red in the face and marched to the security guard's office. The man looked up at Pilar with a look of question. "Ms. Guzman?"

Pilar was so angry she couldn't see straight. "Manny I need you to see this…" Pilar pulled him by the arm and showed him the truck. Manny looked all around the truck, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow…Bad break Ms. Guzman…Do you need me to call someone?"

Pilar looked him straight in the eyes, she couldn't believe it, he was in on it. "I have lived here for almost three years…How could you let her do it….How?" Pilar could feel herself trembling from anger. **"Answer me Manny!"**

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm really sorry." Manny was lying, Christie paid him very well to be let inside the garage. He put his head down, he could no longer face Pilar. "I'm really sorry, but I will go call my boss."

"You do that Manny and I hope she paid you well." Pilar went back up stairs and pulled out her cell to call Hunter. She flopped on the couch as she received his voicemail, she left a message with teary eyes. _"Hunter where are you…Please call me back….Your wife has struck again."_ She ended the call and threw the cell phone down on the floor. She sat for a minute, but then poured herself a glass of wine, she laughed through her tears. "Nine o'clock in the morning and I will be drunk by noon time."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the Helmsley Home…<em>**

Christie went down stairs and sat on the couch in her silk black robe, she smiled as Roman walked in. "It took you long enough, Hunter has been gone for a while now."

"Some of us have to work for a living." Roman scoffed.

"Oh take it easy and sit next to me." Christie patted the couch for Roman to sit.

Roman rolled his eyes, but sat down anyways. "What do you want now?"

"I need you to give me $250,000.00." Christie played in his hair and put her legs in his lap.

Roman laughed. "Why would I do that? You have access to cash."

"I can't do it, Hunter will know, and he can't know about this."

"How the hell am I supposed to get it without him knowing?"

"Easy…Write out a company check…Tell him you are getting something big for his little whore's event, he won't even question it." Christie leaned into Roman's neck and placed warm kisses on it.

Roman pushed her away. "No…Why do you need that kind of money?"

"I'm taking a trip to pick up a surprise for Hunter's event. This is the last thing I will ask. You're already deep in this, why stop now?"

Roman felt like he was going to throw up. "So you want me to basically steal from my brother. I can't do it. You will have to find another way." He stood up to leave, but Christie threw her arms around his neck. "You will do it, like I said you are in too deep. Come on…I'll pay you back after the divorce is settled, and I can throw in something else you like." She stroked his cock. "I know you still want me."

Roman hissed, but then grabbed her hand. "Hunter doesn't deserve this. I can't…"

Christie continued to stroke his cock. "You deserve it…No one is home right now…Please Roman…I promise this is the last favor."

Roman became very aroused and gave into temptation once again. "Fuck Christie…This can't happen ever again…" Roman figured the damage has already been done, one last roll in the sack wouldn't hurt anyone. He laid her on the couch and they kissed feverously before fucking roughly. Little did Roman know Christie was filming them once again. Christie knew she could get him to do anything for her now because how could he explain having sex with her right in Hunter's house. The saddest part of this is there is no love in this, only pure greed.

She laid on the couch after Roman left and she felt very pleased with herself, she has had sex with Roman once again, Roman agreed to "take" the money for her, she screwed with Pilar's truck, and her big surprise was going to be the icing on the cake. She knew Hunter was going to be broken, which would make getting what she wants so much easier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pilar's Apartment….<em>**

Hunter received Pilar's message, he decided to go right over instead of calling back. He knocked on her door several times and was becoming anxious about her. "Come on Pilar open the damn door or I will break it down…"

Pilar opened the door quickly, Hunter frowned when he saw her in tears. "What happened?"

Pilar ran her fingers through her long hair. "Your crazy fringing wife is what happened."

Hunter took the wine glass out her hand. "That sure as hell is not going to help." That earned him a very angry glare. "Okay…Okay…What happened?"

Pilar picked her cell phone up from the floor and showed him the pictures of the truck. **"I am going to wring her little neck Hunter…I warned her to leave me alone!"**

Hunter looked at the pictures. "Shit…Sweetheart I'm sorry…I will replace the truck."

**"I don't want you to replace the damn truck…I want her to stop screwing with me!"** Pilar then broke down into tears.

Hunter quickly pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart, please don't cry…Please." He was livid, if Christie were there right now, he knew he would be going to jail. "Sweetheart, look at me…Please stop crying, I will make this right." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "We can't let her get to us, that is what she wants, let me handle it. Okay?"

Pilar looked in his honey brown eyes. "I know…but…she is such a bitch and I want to strangle her."

Hunter grinned. "Easy tiger…I don't want conjugal visits in our future."

Pilar laughed a little, she knew it wasn't Hunter's fault. Hunter cupped her face and kissed her softly, but then his tongue soon parted her lips and the kiss became needing. All their anger and frustration of the outside world building into intense longing for one another.

Pilar's hands quickly undid his shirt and they disappeared underneath his shirt, taking it off so she could feel all over his muscled body. Hunter moaned and not stopping the kiss, he picked her up quickly taking her into the bedroom.

Hunter in an animalistic manner stripped himself and Pilar of their clothing. Pilar once on the bed crawled slowly to the middle, she flung her hair over her shoulder and looked at Hunter to come take her. Hunter came behind her and molded his naked body to hers, he placed kisses on her spine and the back of her neck. "I will make this right…Just trust me." He confessed while nipping at her shoulder.

He reached around her waist and with a flick of his wrist, he ripped off her final piece of clothing, her panties. Pilar hissed. "What is it with ripping my panties?"

Hunter smirked on her skin and in a low voice. "Don't wear any." He cupped her womanhood. "Mm…So much better this way." Pilar pressed down into his hand. "Hunter."

Pilar closed her eyes and moaned as Hunter ran his tongue along her spine, he then ran his fingers over her mouth and slid one of his fingers inside. "Is this mine?" He asked.

He slowly pulled out his finger from her mouth. "Yes" Pilar said in a breathy tone.

He fondled her nipples just the way he knew would excite her. "Are these mine?" He asked in a husky voice.

Pilar closed her eyes. "Mm…Yes Hunter."

"Mm…Sweetheart…and this…" He slipped his hand between her legs and cupped her womanhood again, this time adding more pressure to make her moan. "Oh…Hunter…Yes…"

Hunter's large fingers next grabbed onto her ass and squeezed. "What about this?"

"Shit Baby…Yes." Pilar felt on fire by his actions.

Hunter brushed his beard over her shoulder. "That's right sweetheart…And my cock is yours…Do you want my cock inside you?"

Pilar moaned loudly. "Yes baby…Please give it to me."

Hunter stroked his cock a few times and teasingly circled it around her wet womanhood. He growled and entered her roughly, remaining molded to her as he thrust hard and deep.

"Fuck Hunter…" Pilar moaned out as she dug her nails into the mattress.

Hunter threw his head back. "I love riding you." His hips continuing to pump deep and hard into her. "Fucking shit baby… you feel so good."

Pilar was feeling such ecstasy and her eyes began to tear. She couldn't believe how he always knew what and how she needed him.

"Just like what I wanted to do in my office." Hunter huffed as he grabbed a hand full of her hair making her arch her back. "You taking everything I have to give…Ah…Letting me fuck you so hard it's brutal…Oh Fuck…"

Hunter was unmercifully hitting her g-spot and his words just put her over the edge. "Hunter…Oh…God…I'm cumming!"

Hunter gripped her hair tighter. "That's right baby…Cum around my cock and make me explode in you…"

Pilar was seeing flashes of bright lights behind her eyes and she was breathing heavy as her orgasm hit. "Hunter!"

Hunter felt her warm pussy walls contract around his cock and he did what he said…he blasted his essence deep inside filling her up. "Fucking shit baby!" He yelled and closed his eyes during his intense pleasure of release.

They ended up on the mattress, lying on their sides fighting for air and glistened in sweat, Hunter still inside her as he laid spooned against her back. "I love you sweetheart, don't ever forget that…I will make everything right. Please just trust me."

Pilar rubbed his arm. "My god that was amazing….I will always love you...And I trust you completely."

The two drifted off to sleep spooned together not realizing that Christie is about to bring the devil itself into their lives.

**TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting…Don't worry Roman is well on his way for his day of judgment…Please leave your thoughts in a review…Your feedback gives direction and tells me it you enjoy the direction of the story so far…**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Friday Afternoon….Hunter's Office…_**

It has been two days since Hunter moved out and into his new penthouse apartment, and to the delight of both Hunter and Pilar there has been no drama. Hunter is waiting patiently for Pliar to stop by his office, he has a few surprises for her, and hopefully it will make up for Christie's antics.

* * *

><p>Pilar peeked her head inside Hunter's office, she smiled and walked in. She wore Bebe black coated Moto skinny jeans that featured textured knee accents and diagonally swirled piping, they fit like a second skin, her top was a white Bebe Chevron batwig sweater, it was alluringly soft to the touch, accented by sparkling metallic pattern. Hunter was on the telephone and she sat down and put her feet on his desk for him to get a good view of the sky high 5' black boots she was wearing.<p>

Hunter arched his eyebrow and leaned over the desk and grabbed her calve, Pilar tried to snatched it back, but he tighten the grip. She giggled and thought to herself how is he doing this and still able to talk business in a coherent manner. The two continued to play and Hunter ended his call, he looked at her with mischievous in his eyes. "Now…you want to play." Like a cat scouting their prey, Hunter went around his desk and picked Pilar up from the chair.

Pilar got away briefly, but Hunter grabbed her by the waist once again, and quickly moved his hands down the small of her back to caress her butt. "You are lucky I don't have time, because I would…" He could feel his cock begin to twitch, her jeans showed off every inch of her body.

Pilar grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, "That never stopped you before." She mumbled on his lips while they kissed.

Hunter took her hands. "We need to stop, I have a few surprises for you, and I don't have much time."

Pilar cocked her head to the side. "Why don't you have time?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "I have to get Dylan at the house. Come on, you are going to love this." He tried to walk with her closer to his desk.

Pilar stood still and put her hand on her hip. "You are finally out of that hell house. Why are you going back there? Why can't you and Christie have a drop off spot?"

Hunter sighed. "I am not treating my son like a package. I am just going to get him and him and I will meet you at the penthouse."

Pilar could feel her cheeks turning red. "I don't like this, not at all…Every time you see that little bitch, something happens."

Hunter put his hands on her hips, he knew she was jealous. "Come on sweetheart, you know that I don't want her. She makes my skin crawl, but I have to get Dylan. You trust me, right?"

Pilar looked in his eyes, she hated Christie and she doesn't trust her. "I trust you…I don't trust Christie…Let me go with you." Her tone being very stern.

"You know that is just a disaster waiting to explode. How about I text you when I get there and text you when I'm leaving. You don't need to worry about her." He pressed his crotched into her so she could feel how aroused he was getting. "You are who I want." He pulled away and reached in his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys and put them in her hands.

Pilar looked at the keychain which had "champion" written in bling, she smirked, she knew what it meant. "You are not cleaver smartass…What are these keys for?"

Hunter grinned. "I thought it was very cleaver. How many people can claim they are a cock sucking champion?" He closed his eyes and groaned just thinking about, he quickly opened them when Pilar elbowed him the ribs. "Ow…Now that is not very nice, if you don't want the keys to the penthouse, you could just say so." He smirked while Pilar looked shock.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Why didn't you just say it. Thank you baby."

"I want you to know this is it for me. You can come and go as you please." He smiled sheepishly. "And hopefully you will stay permanently once the divorce is final."

Pilar hugged him tight. "I would love that. I'm sorry I was kinda of a bitch earlier."

"I love that part too, it keeps the blood hot." He chuckled. "I have one more surprise for you." He walked over to his desk and handed her a photo of a new white Range Rover, he also placed another set of keys in her hand. "Do you like it?"

Pilar was speechless, her truck was not nearly as expensive as this. "Hunter…I can't take this…I told you I would handle…"

He cut her off. "I won't hear of it…You love it don't you?" Pilar smiled with dimples showing and she nodded yes. "Then it's yours, sweetheart there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, it makes me happy to do this for you. Don't you like making me happy?" He pouted his lips.

"Thank you so much, but I don't expect these things, I love you…What is inside…" Pilar kissed him softly. She could care less about his money, she only wanted him. Hunter hugged her tightly. "I know your heart and I know you are here for me. I hate to leave, but I really need to go get Dylan."

The two walked out together, Hunter could only stand back and laugh how Pilar looked so happy with her new truck. His mood quickly changed knowing he had to leave and face the cancer in his life, Christie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Helmsley Home….<em>**

Christie was waiting in the study, she had on a very tight black dress, when she heard Hunter walk in she pushed up her breasts so they were well exposed for him to see. "You're late."

Hunter slowly walked in and clinched his fists. "It is five o'clock on the dot, which is when I said I would be here. Maybe if you would lay off the damn martini's you would have remembered that."

Christie walked around the small piece of jewelry on the floor, she wanted to bring attention to it, she purposely left it there for Hunter to see. "You are such an asshole, but that seems par for the course with you. I'll get him."

Hunter looked down at her feet and snatched up the china dragon bracelet and inspected it. He jumped in front of Christie and held the bracelet in her face. "What is Roman's bracelet doing in here?"

Christie was very pleased, but used her poker face. "Oh…How did that get there?"

Hunter's face was red as crimson. **"Stop with the bullshit…How did this get here!"**

Christie forced tears to come. "I don't know….What are you excusing me of exactly…"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "**Just stop with the fake water works. How did this get here!"**

"Alright Hunter…It must have fallen off."

**"Why was he here, I don't give a flying fuck how it ended up on the floor!"**

"He is my brother in-law, he happens to care about my wellbeing…You have been such a prick to me, that I am starting to feel ill."

Hunter ran his hand through his ponytail, he just didn't buy it. "One could only hope, but sadly you are fine…Why don't you save us all a lot of grief and tell me, because you know I am going to find out why he was here."

Christie walked slowly to Hunter and put her arms around his neck, she pressed her body very close to his. "I'm telling you truth." Hunter put his hands on her waist to get her off of him, but unfortunately for him the last person he wanted to see at that time walked in.

"DAD…MOM…What is going on?" Dylan was confused, he couldn't remember the last time his parents were in a hug.

Hunter quickly took Christie's arms from around his neck, he looked at her with anger that Christie has never seen, it almost frighten her, but not enough to stop. "Oh sweetie…Daddy and I realized how much we missed each other…"

Hunter looked at Christie to shut up. "Dylan…It is not what it looks like…I will explain on the ride home. Go to the limo, I'll be right there."

Dylan hugged his mother goodbye and walked out to the limo with a big smile on his face. Hunter made sure the door closed behind Dylan and quickly turned to Christie and grabbed her arm. **"Mother Fucker! Do you realize what you done you stupid…"**

Christie cut him off. "I know exactly what I did…Are you going to hurt your own son?" She smirked.

**"****I am telling him the truth…And don't you ever pull that stunt again, I swear Christie, if he goes back to how he was six months ago, you are going to wish you were never born!" **Hunter knew Dylan was still emotionally fragile, he was just starting to see Dylan come back to his old happy self, he didn't know what was going to happen now.

"**If you love him as much as you say, you will move back in here and everything goes back to the way it was or give me half of everything with the divorce. You're the one doing this…You're the one screwing him up…I'm his mother and I will fight for what is best for him and I."**

Hunter shook his head in disbelief. **"DO WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM? You only care about yourself and your fucking bank account...BEST FOR HIM...You better pray for once that I can fix this mess." **He started to leave and then turned around.** "You better have your scheming ass ready for Monday, because now I am coming after you and your attorney, I am going to break you and you will be lucky to get your old job back as a stripper….God I should have left you at that bar and never turned back."** He turned and walked out, he had to wait a second before he entered the limo, he needed to calm down first. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the limo.

Dylan was all smiles. "You and Mom are getting back together, right?" Dylan had such joy in his eyes.

Hunter's fears washed over his body as he watched his son. "Dylan…What you saw…"

"I know what I saw and I know what it means. You're coming back home and we will be a family again."

Hunter closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this, he was going to crush his son. "Baby, your Mom and I are not getting back together. That hug was…"

"LIAR! I know what I saw. Grownups do that when they are in love."

"Dylan please listen to me very carefully. Your mother and I are not getting back together, I love someone else. The hug was…"

"YOU ARE A JERK! YOU WANT THAT WHORE AND YOU WANT TO HURT ME AND MOM! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!"

Hunter tried to reach out for him, but Dylan pulled away and stared out the window. Hunter felt as though someone stabbed him in the heart. "Dylan I love you, and I'm sorry what you saw is confusing, but your mom and I are getting a divorce."

"JUST TAKE ME HOME….I CAN'T BELIVE MOM WAS RIGHT…I TRUSTED YOU…. I HATE YOU!"

Hunter had to swallow down his tears, he pressed the intercom to instruct the driver to turn around. "I will take you back, but I'm not giving up on you."

The limo pulled in front of the house and Dylan immediately jumped out and slammed the car door. Hunter did something he rarely ever does, he reached for the bourbon bottle and poured himself a stiff drink. He sat drinking the brown liquid on the ride home, as the tears finally formed in his eyes. All he could think about was Dylan and how things went so badly, and how was he going to explain what happened to Pilar. He knew she would question why Dylan isn't with him. He wished now he had listened to Pilar's concerns, but he never thought in a million years that would have happened.

* * *

><p>Christie comforted her son as they sat on the couch. "Sweetie, you will see that Mommy will make everything alright, and your Daddy will do right by us." She kissed Dylan on the head.<p>

Dylan looked up. "Do you love Dad?"

Christie smirked to herself, she knew she had to reel her son in for her plan to work. "Sweetie, more than you know. Daddy is just confused right now. You see men sometimes feel like they are getting old and look for something new, you know like a new video game. Your father is just trying to feel young again with that nasty whore, but he will realize that you and me are the best thing for him."

"Do really think so? I hate her…I hate her so much…" Dylan got up and ran to his bedroom.

Christie sat and smiled. She knew that was a huge score and she knew Hunter was on the ropes. Things went so much better than she planned. Not only does she have a tighter hold on Roman to be used as her puppet, she now has Dylan as a key factor in her scheme. She continued to gloat knowing her final two surprises were going to blow this whole thing wide open, and Hunter will give her whatever she wants.

**_TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting…Please leave your thoughts in a review, it will help with direction…What will happen when Hunter approaches Roman about the bracelet? Stay tuned for Christie's surprises, they are block busters…._**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Hunter's Penthouse…._**

Hunter took a deep breath and opened the door, he knew this was not going to be good. He walked into the living room and saw a smiling Pilar.

Pilar stood up and fixed her clothes, she had nervously been waiting, this was to be her first time to meet Dylan. She looked at Hunter and could see something was wrong. "Baby, where is Dylan?"

Hunter walked to the couch and sat down, he sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face. "He's not coming, something happened and…well...He's not coming." He stood up abruptly and went to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of straight bourbon.

Pilar now knew there was something horribly wrong, Hunter never drinks hard liquor, he considers it poison to his temple, which is his perfectly sculpted body. She put her hand over his hand and tried to take the glass of bourbon. "Baby…Please tell me what happened."

Hunter took his hand back and threw the glass of bourbon into the fireplace, the glass shattered, and Pilar jumped and had a look of disbelief. "Hunter…What happened…Your scaring me…"

Hunter closed his eyes, and calmed himself. "I'm sorry…Dylan saw something…and it upset him…he doesn't want to see me right now."

Pilar could see Hunter was deeply hurt and angry, she cupped his face in order to look him in the eyes. "Tell me what happened, I'm sure you can fix it."

"I got there and Christie and I got into about Roman…that fucking bracelet…" He pulled back from Pilar. "Dylan saw something and misunderstood it."

That put up red flags for Pilar. "What did he see exactly? I mean he has seen you two argue before."

Hunter at this time had his hair pulled out of its ponytail, he ran his fingers through it. "Christie hugged me and…"

Pilar became furious.** "SHE DID WHAT!"** Pilar paced the floor. "Wait a minute…How did he mistake anything from **her** hugging **you**?"

"She hugged me and I was trying to get her off and he walked in...He thought we were reconciling... To a kid it probably looked like we were hugging each other…"

Pilar stopped in her tracks. "**Dammit Hunter**…**That is why I didn't want you to go by yourself…Something needs to be done about that bitch!"**

Hunter has been teetering on the edge of exploding. He flipped the coffee table over with extreme force. The table split in half on impact. **"DON'T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT…I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL….IT'S NOT JUST ME…IT'S DYLAN WHO I HAVE TO PROTECT…AND YOU…FUCK!"**

Pilar ran her fingers through her hair, she knew Hunter was extremely upset, but she also knows her own temper, she remained silent for a few seconds to regain her composure. "I know you are doing everything possible to protect Dylan and me…But at what cost?"

Pilar then turned and grabbed her coat, she knew Hunter couldn't do anything, but she could. "Look we both need to cool off, why don't you take a shower and lay down for a while. I will come back later."

Hunter walked up to her quickly and held her from behind. "Sweetheart I'm sorry….I know you are frustrated and so am I…I don't want us to fall apart."

Pilar turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips to assure him they were okay. "We are not falling apart, I just want to take a drive to clear my head…I promise I will be back later."

Hunter took a good look at her eyes, and accepted that and let her leave, he actually was glad, because he needed to see Roman. Pilar knew where she was going, and it wasn't for a drive, she was going for Christie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two hours Later…Roman's Apartment….<em>**

Roman was just finishing up dressing for his night out of partying, but stopped when he heard the doorbell. He jogged to the door and looked surprised to see his brother standing before him. Hunter did not show any pleasantries, he just walked passed Roman and went inside. Roman felt a shiver go down his back, like someone was coming for his soul.

Roman looked at Hunter. "What's up? You look like shit."

Hunter looked Roman up and down. "Well it has been a shitty afternoon. You going out?"

"Yeah, thought I would hang out at the club. So what's up? Thought you be with Dylan and Pilar." Roman was starting to feel uncomfortable from Hunter's intense staring.

Hunter continued to stare, but then looked down at Roman's wrist. "Where is your bracelet? You never take it off."

"Oh…I misplaced it, it'll turn up. I don't mean to be rude…but I really need to get going. What's going on Hunt?"

Hunter reached in his pocket and pulled out the china dragon bracelet, he then held it up in Roman's face. "Well I guess it is your lucky night." He then threw it in Roman's face.

Roman began to feel nausea and started to perspire. He took the bracelet. "Thanks."

"Not going to ask where I found it? I mean you love that bracelet, remember I got it for you in China after your first presentation to the broad." Hunter's voice was edged with sarcasm and anger.

Roman felt as though he could fall through the floor, or wished he could disappear. "Where?" He asked very nervously.

Hunter shook his head and started to walk around Roman. "Funny thing, I was at **my** house in **my** study, and lo in behold, it was on the floor. (Hunter laughed, but it was cold and eerie) Now, you haven't been in **my** house for what…maybe six months or more, and Ana **my** maid is very good, so if your **bracelet** were there the last time you were there… **six months ago**… she would have found it." Hunter stopped walking and stood still behind Roman, his breath was right on Roman's neck. "So…That would mean you were in **my** house lately…So why were you there…To see Christie…Am I right?"

Roman stepped forward to get some distance. "Look Hunt you have the wrong idea…I have been trying to help…"

Hunter cut him off and raised his voice. **"Help? Help to do fucking what?"**

Roman jumped. "You have it all wrong…I…I have been trying to help you out…I have been trying to get information out of Christie that may help you in the divorce." Roman was trying to think on the fly, he couldn't believe Christie hadn't let him know.

Hunter did that same cold eerie laugh. "Really? So if you were **"spying"** on Christie, what have you got? I'm all ears **little brother**."

"All I have so far is that she is trying to take half of everything, I'm trying to earn her confidence. I want her out of your life as much as you do."

Hunter closed his eyes, he wants to believe his brother so badly, but his ruthless business side is rearing its head. "You know this little situation is giving me déjà vu of Shawn Michaels…You remember Shawn, he was like family…Shawn stood right where you are standing now and told me the same thing, he was trying to help me…and well we know how that panned out…I would tell you to ask him how it felt to** try **and steal from **me**, but funny thing no one has seen or heard from his backstabbing ass in over a decade." Hunter laughed in that eerie tone again. "Life is funny that way, one minute you bite the hand that feeds you, the next thing your **master **is putting down the sick **dog**."

Roman swallowed hard, he was beginning to get scared. "What are you trying to say…I'm your brother and always will have your back."

Hunter stood toe to toe with Roman. "**I'm saying this**… (Hunter had complete sternness in his eyes) I am giving you a chance to tell me if you are in over your head…I am only going to do this one time **little brother**."

"You're my brother Hunt…And I swear to you…I have only been trying to get information from Christie…"

Hunter stepped back with a look of deadly coldness. "Alright little brother…But remember this day, I have given you a chance here, if I find out otherwise, I will not forgive it, you will break my heart, and there will be no coming back from it. Just consider yourself **warned**." Hunter looked Roman over one final time to give Roman a chance to say something, there was silence and he stormed out. Hunter knew Roman looked extremely nervous, but the thought of cheating was not on his radar. He was going to have his accountant staff review every piece of financial information, if something is one cent out of order, he knew exactly what he would do with Roman. Let's just say it is not for the faint of heart.

Roman knew he let his chance slip by, but he just couldn't man up and tell his brother the truth, he thought there was still a chance to cover his tracks and Hunter would never have to know. He attempted to pour himself a drink, but his hands were shaking so badly, so instead he sat down trying to slow down his rapid heartbeat, he then reached for his cell..._Christie why the hell didn't you call me about the bracelet…He was just here…I am out of this…I can't hurt him…Alright…Alright…I'll meet you at his club…This is the last time…"_

Roman finished his call to Christie and headed to Hunter's club. He didn't know whether to believe Christie or not, she says she didn't know the bracelet was there. He needed to see her face to face to find out if she were lying over the telephone. He also needed to find out more about what really happened to Shawn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Helmsley Home….<em>**

Pilar sat outside in her truck, she was parked near Christie's house. She was waiting for her to leave so she could follow her. Pilar knew enough not to go inside in fear of upsetting Dylan, because what she needed to do should not be heard or seen by children.

_Meanwhile inside…_

Christie was putting on her finishing touches to party the night away. She went downstairs to confront the maid. "Ana I'm leaving for the night, make sure to check on Dylan and let him know I'll see him in the morning.

Ana felt so bad for Dylan, she knew if Hunter were there instead of the witch from hell things would be different. "Mrs. Helmsley I think Dylan may need you tonight, he has been in his room for the last couple of hours."

Christie looked incredulous. "Ana we need to get something straight since Mr. Helmsley is no longer here, you are the maid and you will never address me like that again. You are paid to take orders, not give your stupid opinions. Do I make myself clear!"

Ana became furious, she was an older women, and Hunter had always treated her with respect and kindness. "I wish Mr. Helmsley was still here, he never talked to me this way. He is a decent person who loves Dylan. What kind of mother are you?"

Christie turned up lip. "Now you listen to me you illiterate little maid, you will do as you are told, or I will personally see to you and your family being deported. Gotta it!"

Christie turned on her heels and walked out. Ana was scared, but was going to tell Hunter about Christie's threats and everything else that goes on in that house, she knew Christie needed to be stopped or Dylan would stand no chance of growing up to be a happy teenager.

Christie hopped in her Mercedes and sped off to the club, she was completely oblivious to Pilar following her. Pilar kept going over and over in her mind what she was going to do once they reached their destination, the time has come and no one was going to stop Pilar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parking Lot at Hunter's Club…<em>**

Christie pulled into Hunter's designated parking space, of course. She fluffed her hair one final time, but she stopped when she noticed a big white truck speeding through the parking lot and stopping right behind her car. "What hell?" She jumped out of the car and was ready to tell off the person.

Pilar jumped out of her truck leaving it running. She ran straight up to Christie and punched her squared in the jaw. **"You fucking bitch…Stay away from Hunter and me!**

Christie stumbled and tried to run around to the passenger side. **"You crazy whore!" **

Pilar laughed evilly and slid across the hood of the car and caught Christie by the hair. **"You are not getting away from me!" **Pilar punched her again in the face this time with greater force, and this time she busted Christie wide open, blood was now all over Christie's mouth. **"Hunter is with me now…He is ****my**** man….I will not let you hurt him anymore!" **Punches were being thrown by Pilar so fast, Christie thought two people were hitting her.

Pilar continued to punch Christie in the face, Christie tried to deflect as much as she could, but it was pointless, Pilar was a woman possessed by protecting her man and herself. Christie got one lucky kick to Pilar's leg, she was able to run a couple of inches, but Pilar quickly grabbed Christie's leg and she fell to the concrete.

Christie held her head. **"Ow…You little bitch…Get away from me…Help…Someone help me!"**

Pilar started to kick Christie in the ribs several times. **"You got it all wrong…You're my BITCH!" **

Pilar grabbed the bloody and beaten Christie up by the roots of her fake red colored hair and slammed her face first into the hood of Christie's precious Mercedes. **"No one is going to help you….You love screwing with cars so much, how about tasting your own car…taste good bitch…answer me!"** Pilar slammed Christie's face five more times into the hood, Christie was beginning to blackout, and she was covered in her own blood. **"Oh what's the matter poor little Christie…Does it hurt!" **Pilar leaned down to Christie's bloody and beaten face**. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you…Does it hurt my bitch!"**

At this time the bouncers had been alerted to the fight, and they along with Randy, Melina, and Roman were running over to the two women.

Randy pulled Pilar off of Christie. "Calm down Pilar!" Randy struggled to gain control of Pilar, she was a handful, and he leaned into her ear and whispered. "Please calm down for Hunter's sake….You are making a scene."

Pilar slowly stop struggling to get free. **"Get off me…I'm fine…Get off!"**

Melina walked over and cupped Pilar's face to try and sooth her. "Chica…It's me…Randy and I are trying to help." She could see Pilar was crazed with anger.

Pilar looked at her friend, her pupils were dilated, but she stop struggling. **"I'm fine."**

Randy lessen his grip. "I'm going to let you go, but stay put." Randy was firm, but deep down inside he was jumping for joy that Christie finally had her comeuppance.

Randy looked over at the bloody and barely conscious Christie. "Mel, you and I are going to have to get Christie to a doctor."

Melina frowned. "Let the bitch suffer."

Randy sighed. "I agree babe, but Hunter doesn't need the publicity of his wife and girlfriend in fight outside his club. Believe me this isn't for that cunt Christie, it's for Hunter, he is my best friend babe."

Melina thought about it, and knew her boyfriend was right. "Okay babe." Melina turned to Pilar. "Chica you need to go home, you don't need to stick around. Can you do that for me?"

"I'm fine, and thanks for helping. You and Randy go." Pilar knew Randy was right and she was grateful for both him and Melina for helping.

Randy and Melina struggled to get Christie into his car. Randy looked down inside the backseat of his car at Christie and smiled, she was badly beaten and he thought no one deserved it more.

Pilar stood beside her truck and watched everything, it didn't go unnoticed that Roman was paying a little too much attention to Christie's wellbeing. As everyone left, it was just Roman and Pilar. Roman walked over to Pilar. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Pilar gave him a death look. "Unbelievable, that bitch has been making your brother's life a living hell and you are concerned about her."

Roman jumped in Pilar's face. "Don't worry about what I'm doing. And don't question how I feel about my brother."

"I don't question anything about what you feel for Hunter, because you don't care at all about him."

Roman grabbed Pilar by the arm. "Now you listen to me you little bitch, I love my brother…I don't know what he sees in you."

"Let go of me Roman, I am not the one." Pilar's eyes were one of do not mess with me.

Roman laughed and tighten his grip on Pilar's arm. "You don't know how right you are…You take your little ass and go to your truck, and stay out of my business, that is, if you know what is good for you."

Pilar got fired up all over again and kneed Roman hard in his groin. Roman doubled over and held his balls, he was seeing stars. "Fucking bitch!"

Pilar evilly smirked. "I am going to find out what is really going on with you Christie." Pilar bent down and whispered in his ear as he coughed and moaned from the aching in his balls. "I will not let you hurt Hunter anymore, I will find out whatever it is you're doing…You can fucking bank on it."

Pilar hopped into her truck and left Roman rolling around in pain. She was happy that finally she sent a message to both Christie and Roman.

Pilar drove for several minutes, but then swerved the truck to a quick halt on the side of the highway. She had a sudden wave of feeling sick to her stomach. She ran to the side of the road and began throwing up and holding her stomach. She has never felt that sick to her stomach. After what seemed like forever of throwing up her guts, she was able to drag her weak body back inside the truck. She leaned her head back against the headrest and thought to herself that the sudden wave of extreme nausea and throwing up must have been brought on by the fighting and being extremely upset with anger, but was it?"

**_TBC…Thank you so much for reading and supporting…Please leave feedback in a review…It helps to let me know if you are enjoying the story so far or your thoughts on the direction of the story…So much more to come…Roman has stepped into it and what comes next for him is a killer…Christie finally got hers, but what will she do next…What's really wrong with Pilar?"_**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_Hunter's Penthouse…Aftermath of Christie's beating…_**

Hunter continued to pace the floor, it had been an hour since Randy called him about the parking lot fight between Pilar and Christie. Randy told him Pilar was on her way back home, he knew that she should have been home already, he was about to leave to go look for her, but the door opened. Pilar walked in slowly to the living room, she could tell by Hunter's expression he knew everything. "Before you say anything, I need to go to the bathroom." Pilar walked very quickly pass Hunter.

Hunter followed her, but Pilar did not acknowledge his presence and slammed the bathroom door practically in his face. Hunter slammed his fist on the door, "You will still have to talk to me when you come out!"

Hunter started to pace the floor, but stopped when he heard her throwing up, his anger quickly shifted to concern. He walked closer to the door to listen, and what he heard made him frown, he could somehow feel her pain, it sounded like she was puking up her guts. "Are you okay?" Hunter stood there for what seemed like forever, but was only ten minutes. "Pilar…Pilar…Are you okay?"

Pilar held her head up from the toilet. "Oh god." She sat for several minutes, and then brushed her teeth. She walked out and Hunter was right in face. "I know what you are going to say, and I'm not sorry."

Hunter looked her over, and sighed. "First off, are you okay, did you get hit in the stomach? And secondly, what took you so long? Randy called me an hour ago."

"No…I'm just angry. I would have been back sooner, but your brother felt like talking, unfortunately for him…" Pilar stopped herself, she thought better not to tell Hunter. She tried to walk away from Hunter, but he reached for her arm to stop her. Pilar flinched, she didn't realize Roman had squeezed her arm so tightly, it was starting to bruise. "Ouch Hunter! Not so rough."

Hunter looked perplexed, his grip was light, he would never try to man handle her. "What about Roman?" Hunter was now more alert, he knew anything dealing with his brother and Pilar was a recipe for disaster. "Let me see your arm, I barely touched it."

Pilar pulled up her sleeve, and the outline of a large hand print was beginning to bruise. Hunter knew that was not a female hand print, he immediately went into protector mode. He looked very closely at her arm, and then made direct eye contact with Pilar. "You didn't get that bruise from a woman, who the hell put their hands on you?"

Pilar tried to avoid his stare and she pulled her arm back. "It doesn't matter."

Hunter now was towering over Pilar and his voice was low, but not in a sexy way. "The hell it doesn't. **Who put their hands on you?"**

Pilar thought for a second, and then said to herself Hunter needs to know, he doesn't need any more lies told to him. She put her hand on his chest, trying to sooth him. "I will tell you, but don't freak out. Okay?" Hunter said nothing verbally, his eyes felt as though they were piercing through her. "Roman and I had a few words after the fight, and well…He grabbed me by the arm…."

Pilar didn't finish, Hunter became outraged. "**Son of bitch…I just warned him!"** Hunter walked away from her and called Roman. _"I need to see you right now…I don't give a shit what time it is…Get your ass over here now…"_ Hunter pressed the end button on his cell not giving Roman a chance to answer, he knew if Roman was not there quick enough, he was going after him.

Pilar slowly came behind Hunter and stroked his back. "Baby, please don't do anything…"

Hunter tensed up and turned around. "This coming from the woman who just had a prize fight."

"That was different…Christie had that coming for a long time." Pilar said in a matter of fact tone .

Hunter just looked at Pilar. "You're right…Half of New York would agree, but I should be the one protecting you…not you protecting me!"

Now Pilar understands, Hunter isn't really mad at her fighting, his male ego is hurt. "Baby, you are the man of this relationship, but I did what you couldn't."

Hunter was about to give his "manly speech", but the doorbell rang. Pilar stood in front of Hunter and she stopped him from answering the door.

Pilar opened the door and Roman gave her a vicious glare. "You couldn't wait to tell him."

Pilar shook her head, and flashed her bruised arm to him. "Maybe you shouldn't be an ass and lay your hands on women."

Hunter had his back to both of them as they walked into the study. "Don't say a word back to her." Roman walked inside to where Hunter was standing. Hunter swiftly turned around and without warning clocked Roman in the face. "**Mothafucker!...Don't you ever touch her again! We just had a conversation, and you go and pull this!"**

Roman grabbed his jaw, and shook the cobwebs out his head. "Have you lost your mind?"

Hunter jumped in his face and threw gritted teeth. "Didn't I just warn you? You seem to have a problem of who the master of this ship is…**IT IS ME****!"** Hunter began to walk away from Roman. **"You can get the fuck out of my house now!"**

Hunter was walking towards Pilar to leave Roman in the study, he knew if he stayed there things would get real ugly in a hurry. Roman had other ideas, he ran up behind Hunter and hit in the back causing Hunter to fall onto Pilar with all his body weight, both ended up on the floor.

Hunter scrambled quickly to get up and check out Pilar. "Sweetheart…You okay?" He knew with his full weight falling so forcefully on top of her it could hurt her.

Pilar was in pain, her body took most of the impact. She could only look at Hunter, he looked at her distress, and Pilar saw something in his eyes she had never seen, it was a look of unbridled anger, something that she knew was going to turn into something she couldn't stop.

Hunter turned his head back towards Roman, and Roman's eyes became big as golf balls, he thought hitting Hunter from behind would keep him down. Roman tried to run for it, but Hunter was way too quick. Hunter barreled into Roman like a 350 pound linebacker going to sack a quarterback. The extreme power of the hit took Roman off his feet, and his back came crashing down onto the large Italian marble coffee table. As Roman was coming down on the table, you heard Hunter scream **"Son of bitch!"**

Roman saw white flashes, and grunted in pain. He under estimated Hunter's strength, he figured Hunter was older and would have lost some strength, wrong.

Hunter grabbed Roman by the collar and punched Roman in the jaw. **"You think you can out smart me!...I taught you everything you fucking know…but I didn't teach you everything I know…I should knock all your fucking teeth out!" **Hunter was pushed past his limit, between what happened earlier with Roman, the fight with Dylan, and the fight Pilar had with Christie, he lost it.

Hunter continued to strike blows, Roman was able to get in one solid punch that only stopped Hunter for a second. He looked Roman square in the eye, his eyes were dark brown from anger. **"Thank you…Now I'm gonna light your ass up!"**

Pilar struggled to her feet and she ran to Hunter trying to get him off Roman. **"HUNTER STOP…PLEASE…YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!"** Pilar was now in tears, but soon regain her senses and ran to the telephone to call the doorman for help. She continued to try to stop them from fighting, but it was hopeless.

Hunter continued to punch Roman, but Roman found an opening and started to crawl away from Hunter. Out of breath and blood dripping from his mouth and dripping from his nose. **"Hunt…Please…I'm your brother…You are doing this for that lying bitch…For what a piece of ass…She has you all twisted!"**

Oh my god, what did Roman say that for? Hunter laughed eerily and pounced on Roman again. "**Your my brother…Act fucking like it…I have given you everything and you do this…You put your fucking hands on her…And then me!" **Hunter bared down with all his strength and punched Roman so hard he loosen two of his teeth.

Finally the doorman came upstairs and he brought the security guard with him for extra help, he could see the panic in Pilar's eyes. "Where are they?"

Pilar pulled the doorman into the study, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the security guard, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. The doorman grabbed Hunter by the waist, but he was like a fly to Hunter, he was quickly knocked on his ass. It finally took both the doorman and security guard to get Hunter off Roman. Hunter was breathing like a caged animal. **"Let go dammit…I'm not finished with him yet!"**

Pilar got in front of Hunter and took hold of his face. "Hunter look at me…Please look at me."

After a few seconds Hunter looked down at Pilar, his breathing slowly came back to normal. Pilar continued to hold his face. "Baby…Baby…Please calm down for me….Please…"

Hunter finally came to his senses and realizing what he had done. "I'm fine…Let go…"

The security guard and doorman looked at one another and decided it was safe to let go. "Mr. Helmsley…Should we call the police?"

Pilar immediately stepped in. "No…It is his brother…Mr. Helmsley would appreciate if we can handle this on our own." Pilar hoped that would do the trick.

The two men looked at each other, and knew what Pilar met. The doorman spoke up. "We understand, but will the young man be staying or should we help him out?"

Hunter walked up to the doorman. "**No**…He will not being staying, but you can take him to my limo and instruct my driver to take him home or to the hospital." Hunter leaned down and whispered in Roman's ear. "If you ever do that again…I'll finish it." Hunter straighten up and stormed out of the room, he could no longer be around Roman, at least not for tonight.

The doorman and the security guard gathered up the bloodied Roman and did what they were instructed to do. Roman was beaten pretty badly, but not quite as bad as Christie. Roman was not only hurting physically, his mind was running rapid, he knew for sure that his dirty little secrets could never be revealed. If Hunter reacted like that over a bruise, he couldn't imagine what he would do to him if he knew about the affair and the $250,000.00. He knew he had to see Christie for her to fix this, if not, he didn't know what to do, Hunter proved to be stronger than Roman anticipated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later…<strong>_

Pilar and Hunter were in the bathroom, finally Hunter was calmed down. Pilar was seated on the counter and Hunter stood in between her legs. Pilar dabbed antiseptic on Hunter's cut lip. Hunter flinched. "Shit Pilar…That stings."

Pilar smiled. "Stop being a baby…Look at you…Your 255 pounds and have the body of an Adonis and you are whining."

Hunter gave a half smile and leaned his head on her shoulder. "You know when people have booboos they usually get a kiss to make it better."

Pilar rolled her eyes. "Oh brother…If I kiss it will you stop with the whining?"

Hunter nodded on her shoulder, and then lifted his head up. Pilar kissed him lightly. "Okay all better."

Pilar started to get down, but Hunter placed his hands on her thighs. "Sweetheart…I'm sorry…What you saw…"

Pilar cupped his face. "Stop…We both did what we had to do…Just take it easy next…"

Hunter stopped her. "I'm not him…I just want you to know that…I'm not Brad…" Hunter needed to reassure Pilar he was not a monster like her stalker/attacker.

Pilar tried to get down, she was becoming flustered, but Hunter would not let her go. "How did you find out?"

"Your brother, and don't be mad at him. I needed to know, and I need you to know I'm nothing like him…I will control myself around you from now on…"

Pilar leaned into his chest, she doesn't like to think about that, she has changed since then, now she knows how to protect herself. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to think I am a vic…"

Hunter began to stroke her back. "You are not a victim, you are a survivor, and a hell of a fighter from what Randy told me. I think you are one of the strongest people I know, besides me of course." He chuckled.

Pilar chuckled herself and playfully jabbed Hunter in the chest. "We will have to see who is stronger." Her voice became softer. "Thank you for not judging me and not yelling at me about Christie." She then hugged him around his waist.

Hunter hugged her back. "I would never judge you…We are a team…I get it…But next time, just let me protect you. Okay?" He kissed her on the forehead.

Pilar smiled, she wasn't going to get into, she knew that Hunter was sometimes old school, wanting to be the protector of his loved ones. "We agree for now because we both had a long night."

Hunter grinned that she was a stubborn little thing. "Okay, but how about a shower…I mean we can ease our muscles. He knew tomorrow was going to be a busy day. He had to make things right with Dylan because he will need to stay with him while Christie plays the so sick patient. Hunter knew how Christie was going to milk her injuries.

Pilar shook her head, Hunter was a different breed, but she loved it. Hunter lifted Pilar down and began to take off her clothes and his. Hunter turned on the shower and adjusted it to the perfect temperature. The two stood hugged together under the hot water, letting it relax them.

The hot water from the showerhead felt so good to Pilar, she let the water run down her hair and she closed her eyes as she felt Hunter wrap his arms around her waist. His muscular body felt so good against her skin.

He ran a soapy cloth over her breasts and stomach. Pilar leaned back against his chest. "Mm…Thank you…"

Hunter leaned down and placed kisses on her neck as the hot water rinsed Pilar's skin. "Mm…Sweetheart, I can't let anything happen to you…No one will ever put their hands on you again..."

Pilar could feel his hardening cock against the small of her back. "Baby…I feel the same way…I can't lose you either or let anyone hurt you…"

Pilar turned around in his arms and ran her fingers down his chest, and then stopping when she reached his cock. "Does this need a kiss?" The head of his cock was like a mushroom head, a deep red color and fully engorged.

Hunter smirked and nodded yes. "Make it all better sweetheart."

Pilar switched places with Hunter, putting his back to the showerhead, she slowly dropped to her knees and she tenderly began to stroke his cock and fondled his balls. Hunter growled at the action. Pilar then bathed the head of his cock and shaft with licks and kisses, Hunter moaned softly at the actions.

Once Pilar put in the entire cockhead in her mouth, Hunter was putting his hands in her hair guiding her to take more of him.

Pilar smiled around his cock knowing what she was about to do to him. She began to suck him hard and used her hand to stoke him in unison.

Hunter groaned deeply and started to pant. "Oh god…Sweetheart…That feels so fucking good…suck me…"

Pilar increased to a medium pace, and Hunter pulled at her hair to let her know he loved it.

Hunter began to thrusts his hips in time with her sucking him. "Ah...Baby…Keep it going…I'm going give you a lot of my cum tonight…" Pilar knew he needed this, both of them have been so upset tonight, he needed the release.

Pilar smiled and moaned her approval that sent extreme pleasure to his cock, he groaned and moaned above her. Reaching in between his legs Pilar used one hand to caress the taunt flesh of his balls. She could tell he was getting really close now.

Pilar released his cock from her mouth and suckled his balls. Hunter continued to pant, but it was much harder than before. He took hold of his cock in his right hand and with his left hand he held her head to his cock. "Please baby…Suck it out of me."

Pilar could not deny him. She parted her lips for him, and he pushed his hips forward and plunged his cock into her mouth.

Pilar gagged slightly, but quickly adjusted by putting her hands on his shaft and the cockhead was on her tongue. She sucked him hard and deep.

Hunter cried out and his fingers were digging into Pilar's hair. "Ah Fuck…Here it comes…I can't stop it."

His cock throbbed on Pilar's tongue and his cum blasted into her mouth, she suckled him through his intense orgasm and swallowed all he had to give. She listened with joy at Hunter's roars of pure ecstasy as he came so hard.

Pilar extended his pleasure by stroking his thighs and placing kisses to the sensitive cockhead.

It took Hunter a few minutes to regain himself, he pulled Pilar up by her shoulders and cupped her face to kiss her passionately. "Hm...Sweetheart…Thank you…You always know how to handle me…"

The two stepped out of the shower, and dried each other off. Hunter hugged her from behind and Pilar leaned into him. "Let me take care of you." Hunter whispered into her ear.

Pilar held his arms, she was tempted, but she felt so drained, she chalked it up to all the events that have happened. "Baby I just want to sleep."

Hunter turned her around to face him and he cocked his eyebrow, he could see fatigue had set in for her. "Okay…But in the morning…"

The two snuggled as they were in bed. Hunter watched as Pilar quickly drifted off to sleep, he laid thinking that tomorrow both of them would have to face the hard reality of what has happened, but soon he to drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christie's hospital room….<strong>_

How right Hunter was, Christie lay in her hospital bed across town beaten and bruised badly. Pilar had managed to fracture one of her ribs. Both her eyes were bruised, she was just a mess. But it didn't stop her from thinking ahead because her final surprises have not been revealed. She turned her head as she heard footsteps. She cleared her throat and in a weak gravelly voice. "What are you doing here?"

The man walked closer to her and stroked her hair. "Well, you got fucked up pretty bad. Where was your golden boy…Roman?"

Christie closed her eyes, and groaned. "Don't worry about him…You shouldn't be here…No one can find out until the right time." She coughed a little.

The man laughed. "Stop worrying, the plan is ready to go when you're up to it."

Christie smiled. "Good…You need to leave…Make sure to check on our other surprise…I don't want any screw ups…Hunter and that bitch think they are so smart, just wait until we get through with them…"

The man smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You sleep and I will see you when you get sprung."

Christie made sure the man left, she felt her pain medication taking effect and she slowly went to sleep knowing that the war has not been won just yet. Or has it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting…Please leave feedback, it lets me know how I am doing with the story and if you all are enjoying it…Roman has had only a taste of what Hunter can actually do…What will happen once Hunter knows everything…Will Roman have the same fate as Christie….And what is wrong with Pilar…Will it be a good thing…Thanks again….<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_The talk with Dylan…_**

Hunter was up early the following morning, he didn't sleep well the night before, his mind continued to drift to Dylan. Hunter has decided to face Dylan first thing this morning, and this time he brought Pilar with him, he figured Christie would not be released from the hospital until later in the day. Hunter knew things had to be put on the table for Dylan to fully understand, no more holding back.

* * *

><p>Pilar walked nervously beside Hunter, this was the first time she was to meet Dylan and the first time she has ever been inside the home Hunter had shared with Christie. Pilar was amazed by the big home, it was decorated with all the fine finishing's as his penthouse has. Ana approached the two with a huge smile on her face, she was so grateful that Hunter was finally there for Dylan. "Mr. Helmsley, so glad to see you, Dylan is in his room. He is in a mood, he wouldn't even come down for breakfast. I know this may not be my place, but Mrs. Helmsley has been…well…Just awful since you left, to me and to the rest of the staff. She hasn't paid much attention to Dylan either. Things are just much more pleasant when you are here."<p>

Hunter wasn't surprised, he knew how his son could be and he knew how Christie could be as well. "I will fix that. Ana when things get finalized, I would like for you to work for me only at my penthouse." Hunter looked between Ana and Pilar. "Ana this Pilar Guzman, she is a very special friend of mine."

Ana could tell by Hunter's smiling face Pilar was more than a "special friend", unlike Christie, she was very happy for Hunter. She has witnessed all the hell Hunter has endured through the years, if anyone deserved a second chance at happiness, it was Hunter. And she was overjoyed by Hunter's offer, she has worked for him for 13 years. "Nice to meet you Ms. Guzman, and Mr. Helmsley I will be ready to leave when you give the word."

Pilar smiled. "Nice to meet you too Ana, but please call me Pilar."

Hunter smiled at the two women and thought to himself that Christie alienated Ana on day one. "Great, and don't worry, Dylan will be coming with you." Hunter knew that Ana was the true constant in Dylan's life, and he definitely would need her to make Dylan's transition easier.

Hunter took Pilar by the hand and led her to Dylan's door. "You ready?" Pilar nodded yes, and Hunter lightly knocked on Dylan's bedroom door. "Dylan, its dad, please open the door."

Dylan waited a few seconds and opened the door, he quickly noticed Pilar and just stared at her.

Hunter and Pilar walked inside, and Hunter closed the door. "Dylan…I know you are mad at me, and you have that right, but you have to face the truth, your mother and I are getting a divorce. You know your mother and I have not gotten along for a very…very long time…I need you to accept this."

Dylan continued to stare at Pilar. "Who is she?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "Dylan this is Pilar." Hunter paused and ran his fingers through Dylan's hair. "Dylan don't you remember making a promise to me? A promise to try and accept Pilar?"

Pilar stepped forward. "Dylan I have waited a long time to meet you. I know you are hurting from all this, and I understand to a certain extent."

Dylan looked at her funny. "How can you? You are taking my dad away."

Pilar didn't fall apart. "Dylan, I would never do that, a child always needs their dad, and I understand a little. My mother died when I was only 5 years old, and well…My papa found a very special lady friend and I felt like you do right now, like he was being taken away from me."

Dylan walked closer to Pilar. "So what did you do? Did you make her go away?"

Pilar laughed a little. 'Well, let's just say I was a brat. I was eleven and thought I was the princess of the castle, and so my papa stopped seeing her. But guess what…My papa became very sad, and no matter how much I loved being at the center of his life, I couldn't stand the pain I was causing him."

Dylan looked at Hunter and he saw the pain in his father's eyes. "So did your dad stay sad?"

Pilar smiled. "For a while, but then I realized how awful I had been and I did the unthinkable, I gave my blessing to papa, and it was the best gift I ever gave him. He was happy with her and that woman became my friend. My papa and her are now married, they have been happily married now for 8 years, and I gained a friend for life."

Dylan walked over to Hunter and hugged him tight. "Dad I don't want to hurt you…"

Hunter hugged his son tight. "Kiddo I promise I will always love you and I will always be here, no one can ever change that."

Dylan pulled back from Hunter and walked to Pilar and held out his hand to sake hers. "Sucks about your mom dying. I just want my Dad to be here with me, but I get it…if you make my Dad happy, I will try…But I have a mom."

Pilar shook his hand and smiled warmly. "Thank you and I will never take your mom's place, but I hope one day we can at least become friends."

Dylan finally smiled at both Hunter and Pilar. "I promise I will try…And sorry dad for being a jerk last night."

Hunter was so proud of both Pilar and Dylan. "Thank you Dylan…Look your mom needed to go away for a few days, so you can come stay with me that is if you want to."

Dylan smiled brightly, it was not uncommon for Christie to just take off, so he thought nothing of. "Cool…But I'm hungry, can we go to breakfast…IHop, not some fancy restaurant?"

Hunter laughed, he knew Dylan was fine, he was giving orders. "Okay, but first pack enough for five days."

Dylan pulled at his father's arm, and Hunter leaned down. Dylan whispered in his ear. "I think I'm going to like her Dad, she seems really cool." Hunter ran his fingers through Dylan's hair and winked giving his approval.

Hunter and Pilar stepped outside of Dylan's room while he packed. Hunter pulled Pilar out of view and kissed her. "Thank you…I think Dylan finally understands, and he thinks you are cool."

Pilar smiled and kissed him once more. "Finally I think things are going in our favor. I love you Mr. Helmsley."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christie's Hospital Room…<em>**

Christie was finally up at noon time. She was still sore, but her mind was completely fine. She turned when the man from last night entered her room. "I told you to stay away."

The man licked his teeth, and then laughed. "I just wanted to see if you are leaving today."

Christie groaned as she walked closer to the man. "Of course I am, do you have the stuff ready and are all the kinks out of it?"

"Will you relax, the stuff is right. So, will you be up for it by next week?"

Christie flashed a wicked smile. "I will be ready, Hunter is going out of town by the end of next week, and the plan has to be started by then. I am going to add some stuff to your pills, it obviously has not worked on that bitch."

The man ran his hand across Christie's cheek. "We don't know that for sure. You nor I have been up and close with her since I got into her apartment."

Christie smiled. "Well if it had worked she would be…You know….Well what I have to add to it will make it full proof. You need to leave before someone see's you."

Just then Roman walked in. "What the hell?"

Christie jumped out of her skin. "Roman…What are you doing here?"

"The question is why he is here?"

The man smirked. "Chill out…You and Christie have made no progress, so she called on the big guns. I will see you later Christie." The man left the room.

Roman looked at Christie with question in his eyes. "Is that why you needed the $250,000.00?"

Christie walked slowly to Roman. "Yes…We need him…That bitch and Hunter are going to get the surprise of a lifetime."

Roman became anger. "You said Hunter would not be hurt. What are you up to?"

"Let me ask you…Did Hunter do that to your face?" Christie watched Roman's expression, which confirmed what she thought. "I take that as a yes. You should be happy I'm doing this, because Hunter will be broken to the core and he will never be able to do that to you again. Besides, it is too late to stop, him and I have already started with our plan." She handed Roman a small piece of paper. "Just be on call to go to this address, it will all make sense once you get there."

"You better be right, because Hunter is no joke, he almost knocked out some of my teeth." Roman sat on the bed. "What really happened to Shawn Michaels?"

Christie laughed. "I see you are scared. Hunter gave him up to a Russian mob, Shawn had doubled crossed one of them, and Hunter exposed him to them, and well…no one has seen him since. Don't worry, you have had no dealings with the mob."

If Roman wasn't scared before, he is definitely scared now. "Christie…Maybe you should just give Hunt the divorce, you are getting something from the pre-nup."

"Psh…That measly five million dollars, Hunter is worth five hundred million dollars. Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Roman shook his head. "Hunt will never part with half of that, you need to be reasonable here."

"He will give me half once these plans get off the ground. Roman just heal up, because I will need you for the second half of this plan. And don't say you are out of it, because the paper trail of that $250,000.00 goes back to you, not me."

It finally hit Roman, he is stuck, it does come back to him. "Fine Christie, but this better work, or I will find a way to take you down with me." Roman stormed out.

Christie took her medication and laughed how stupid Roman really is, she has made sure everything goes back to him and she thinks her plans are full proof.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One week later….<em>**

Hunter has been very happy and busy, his event that Pilar put to together was a hit, and he gleamed with pride during the event, because his sassy little lady did a hell of job. He kicked off a new vodka line for his hotel and club, and everyone loved it, this was sure to get him into the liqueur industry, as if he really needed more money. Hunter was also able to introduce Pilar to Vince McMahon and she was able to get an appointment with Vince for his event at the MSG. All in all everyone had a successful evening. Christie has been quiet, but Pilar has still been experiencing the same symptoms of throwing up, Hunter was very concerned and made her schedule an appointment with the doctor for next week. He is leaving today for Pittsburgh on a business trip. His final piece of luggage was being taken downstairs by his driver, he looked at Pilar and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you." He squeezed her ass. "Mm…I'm definitely going to miss that." He grinned.

"Okay prev…Don't ruin it…" Pilar moaned. "I'm going to miss you too, I wish you didn't have to go." Pilar felt very uneasy about him leaving on this particular business trip, but couldn't put her finger on it.

Hunter nibbled at Pilar's neck. "It is only one day and night, at least I won't have to worry about Christie bothering you, I think she finally has gotten it. Hopefully we will finally sit down with the attorneys when I get back." Christie has used the excuse of not feeling well.

Hunter pulled back from Pilar and took her hand as they walked towards the door. "Sweetheart, you just rest. I will call you when I land." Hunter hated leaving her, but he made sure the doorman would check on her every other hour. They kissed for the tenth time, and Hunter finally left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pittsburgh…The hotel bar…<em>**

Hunter and his potential new business client sat at the hotel bar in Pittsburgh, they had just finished up their business dinner, Hunter was quite pleased, and he figured the new client would be signing off on the new deal in the morning. The bartender brought over another scotch on the rocks for the client and another orange juice for Hunter. The man with Hunter has been eying a woman at the bar, and felt he could get lucky with her. "Hunter I'm going to call it a night, I think that blonde over there may join me for a drink in my room." The man laughed, Hunter just looked on, he knew the man was married. "Maybe you should just go to bed alone. Is a random piece of ass worth screwing up your marriage?"

The man blew off Hunter's attempt to make him a faithful husband, he figured his wife would never know. The client and the blonde woman left the bar, and Hunter finished his orange juice, but he started to feel funny, he shook his head and attempted to stand, but fell back down to his chair. "What the hell", he thought to himself.

Christie was sitting at the back of the bar with the man from her hospital room the whole time Hunter was there with his client. She made sure to keep quiet this past week, because she didn't want Hunter to suspect what was about to come his way. Good ole Roman had supplied her Hunter's itinerary and she was set for action. "It is working, go over to him and make sure to get his room card." Christie slowly got up and went to the elevator.

The man approached Hunter. "Hey man…You don't look so good."

Hunter squinted his eyes, he was feeling very light headed, and the room was beginning to spin. "What…are…you…doing…here?"

The man laughed at Hunter's slurred speech. "I think you need to lay down." The man helped the very out of it Hunter to his feet and walked him to the elevator, it appeared to everyone in the bar that Hunter was drunk.

Christie smiled as the man and Hunter approached her. "Oh Hunter…What's wrong?"

Hunter couldn't regain his focus and was nearing passing out. "What…You?" Hunter then passed out as the elevator doors closed.

The man holding up Hunter smiled at Christie. "See I told you it would work, and that extra little something I had the bartender add should have him "up" and ready for you."

The three walked inside Hunter's room and the mysterious man dropped Hunter to the bed. Christie quickly started stripping Hunter of his clothes. "Wow…He is already starting to feel the effects, you were right." She laughed evilly.

The man stood back. "Look I can't help you with the rest, I'll come back in the morning. Good luck, because we only have one shot at this. Remember if this doesn't work, I can't make my part in this work."

Christie watched as the young man left the room, and she stripped herself of her clothing. She got into bed with the now naked Hunter and started to stroke his cock, but Hunter became upset…"What…Stop it…" Unfortunately Hunter passed out again.

Christie stroked his chest to ease him. "Hunter the longer you fight this, the longer we will be here."

Christie continued with her plan all night, she didn't get what she quite wanted, but she did get the unwilling Hunter to orgasm. The drugs used were a combination of several drugs, but mainly were made up of sedatives and a drug for male arousal. Let's just say Hunter did not stand a chance from these drugs.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Hunter slowly opened his eyes, and felt extreme nausea and dizziness, he also felt very clammy. He moved slightly and was able to stumble into the bathroom, his face was now very sweaty and his hands were shaking, he flipped the toilet seat up and puked his guts up. He held onto the toilet for dear life, never has he felt so sick. "Oh god." He said in between throwing up and dry heaving. Christie listened and laughed as she pulled the covers over her head.

After an hour, Hunter stumbled and wobbled back into bed. He laid down, but then noticed the red hair sticking up from the covers. He closed his eyes and pulled his hair out of his face. "No…No…"

He started to pull the covers all the way back, but dizziness took over and his head fell to the pillow. Christie looked over at him and tapped his cheek. "Just sleep…Because life as you know it is over."

Christie was about to continue, but the hotel phone rang. Christie answered. "Hello."

Pilar had been worried because she hasn't heard from Hunter since after his meeting. She has called his cell over ten times, so she tried his hotel room and to her surprise a woman answered. "Who is this?"

Christie laughed, this wasn't even part of the plan. "Who do you think bitch…Hunter's wife…"

Pilar became furious. "Christie!...I don't know what you are doing there…" Pilar looked at the clock and it was 7:00am

Hunter stirred because Christie's voice sounded like bombs were going off in his head, he groaned in a low voice. "Hang up the phone…"

Christie smirked. "Sorry bitch…We're busy making up…" Christie hung up and then took the phone off the hook so Pilar could not get beck through.

Pilar held the telephone in shock, she couldn't believe it. Hunter has slept with Christie, she wouldn't have believed it if Hunter had not said those words in such a husky voice. He sounded like when they were in the middle of making love and he didn't want them to be interrupted. Pilar could feel her whole body shake and she busted into tears. "How could he do this to me?" She said through tears.

Meanwhile Christie watched as Hunter had passed out again. She was very pleased, everything was going perfectly.

Hunter stirred again after fifteen minutes, he repeated his actions by lifting the covers back and felt sick again as he saw the red head completely nude. "No…This can't be happening…"

Christie sat up. "You okay baby?" She tried to reach for Hunter, but he tumbled out of the bed, and slowly went back to the bathroom, and threw up once more. When he finished he looked himself in the mirror. "What the fuck is going?"

He stumbled back into the bedroom holding his head. "What did you do to me?"

Christie got out of bed and held up the trash can so Hunter could see the used condom. "What does it look like genius? We made love."

Hunter's head was throbbing, he squinted and looked at Christie with disbelief. "No…You're lying." He slowly sat on the bed.

"You were an animal, the second time you insisted we not use a condom. That little whore has been depriving you."

Hunter clinched his fists. "You little bitch….You drugged me." He tried to stand up, but quickly flopped back down to the bed.

Christie stood in his face naked, completely unashamed. "You were drinking, and well, you confessed you wanted me, so here we are."

Hunter was furious and knew that wasn't right, but he couldn't muster up the strength to yell at her or get his thoughts together from the night before. "I wasn't drinking…I know you drugged me…I would never have sex with you…You make my skin crawl you horrible bitch."

Christie started to get dress. "Well you prove differently last night, you fucked me like a starved animal. I'll let you just rest for now." She put on her coat. "What do you think your little whore will think once she finds out?"

Hunter dug down deep for strength and stood tall in Christie's face. **"Nothing happened and you will keep away from Pilar!"**

Christie smiled and blew a kiss at Hunter as she left. She didn't tell him about the call, she figured it would be so good for Hunter to step right into.

Hunter picked up the trash can and looked at the used condom. He just couldn't believe he had slept with her. He dropped the trash can and quickly went to the bathroom and threw up again, just seeing that condom made him sick, and the thought of Pilar possibly leaving him if she finds out. How would she believe him if he didn't know what exactly happened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…What really happened with Hunter and Christie….What will happen to Pilar and Hunter…And how does this man helping Christie fit into everything…Thank you for reading and supporting, please leave feedback of your thoughts of the story so far…<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Hunter's Hotel Room…One hour later…_**

Hunter has continued to struggle with bouts of extreme nausea and vomiting, all he could do was lie in bed, because he was extremely weak and becoming dehydrated. He tried desperately to piece the events of last night together, the last thing he could remember was having orange juice at the hotel bar with his client. He reached for his cell phone and reviewed all the many missed calls from Pilar. With anguish written on his face, he then played her messages, each one he listened to brought on more nervousness, he didn't know what to say, he knew he had to tell her something, but what could he tell her, he didn't know what exactly had happened. He swallowed hard, and pressed the speed dial to call Pilar back. The call went straight to voicemail. "_Sweetheart…Sorry I missed your calls…Ah…Something came up…I promise I will explain everything...Call me back…Love you…" _He pressed the end button and dropped the phone next to him in bed.

Several minutes later someone was knocking at his hotel door, he fumbled with the sheets and struggled to get out of bed. With his head still throbbing and spinning, he opened the door to see a very concerned Randy standing before him.

Randy looked over the very sickly looking Hunter. "What the hell Hunt, you look terrible." Randy helped Hunter to sit down on the couch.

Hunter sat back on the couch and rubbed his hand over his face. "Thanks…"

Randy could see something was terribly wrong. "I have been waiting downstairs in the restaurant for over an hour, and your hotel phone is busy. What the hell is going on?"

Hunter suddenly felt a wave of that now familiar nausea, and got up as quick as he could, but stumbled over his feet due to the weakness in his legs. Randy reached out for him and helped Hunter to his feet. "Now you look green Hunt."

Hunter pointed towards the bathroom and then covered his mouth. Randy quickly walked Hunter to the bathroom. The two barely made it, as Hunter violently threw up and hugged the toilet bowl for the fifth time this morning. Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing, Hunter was one of the healthiest people he knew. Randy quickly retrieved a warm cloth and helped Hunter to his feet. Randy walked Hunter back to bed and placed the warm cloth to Hunter's forehead. The two stayed silent for several minutes and then Randy finally spoke. "Hunt what happened? I know you don't drink enough to get drunk?"

Hunter sighed and spoke in a weak voice. "That bitch of my soon to be ex-wife drugged me."

Randy looked dumbed founded. "What? How?"

"It must have happened when I was at the hotel bar last night. All I had were two glasses of orange juice, the next thing I know, I woke up naked next to her this morning." Hunter couldn't believe he was actually saying this.

Randy looked incredulous. "Don't tell me you fucked her?"

"N-no…" Then Hunter thought of the used condom. "I don't know Randy…Shit"

Randy could see the confusion in Hunter's face. "You said she drugged you, so you are going by her word…Come on Hunt, you know she is lying."

Hunter slowly got up and lifted up the trash can so Randy could see the used condom. "I can't remember anything…but something happened…It has been four and half fucking years since I touched her willingly…And that was only for a release…AH! Hunter's face contorted from the sharpness of the pains he felt in his stomach. Never has Hunter felt pain like this.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the emergency room…Who knows what that little cunt gave you." Randy has seen enough and feared that Christie could have given his friend something that would kill him.

Hunter protested and tried to wave Randy off. "No…I have to get to Pilar before Christie does."

Randy shook his head. "Hunt something could be seriously wrong…You can explain to her once we get you checked out." Randy paid no attention to Hunter saying no, he just started putting clothes on the protesting Hunter. Lucky for Randy his friend was in a weak state, so dressing him was very easy. Randy being cleared headed gathered up the used condom in a towel, he thought since they were going to the emergency room they could have the condom tested to make sure it was in fact Hunter's semen. Randy wouldn't put it pass Christie to use someone else's semen and pass it off as Hunter's. Within a few minutes the two were out the door with trash can in hand headed to the emergency room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile at Hunter's Penthouse…<em>**

Melina wasted little time getting to Hunter's after receiving a very upset call from Pilar. She knocked on the door several times and Pilar answered. Melina looked at Pilar and immediately could tell by her body language something was off. "Okay chica, I got here as soon as I could. What's going on?"

Pilar took off her sunglasses and looked at her friend with swollen eyes from crying, she had been wearing them all morning trying to conceal her eyes from Dylan. She was relieved her best friend was there now and Dylan was now at school. "He…He…" Pilar broke down into tears again.

Melina became frightened. "Chica…Please just tell me…Is it your Dad or Seth? Why isn't Hunter here with you?"

**"HUNTER FUCKED CHRISTIE….HE FUCKED HER….HOW COULD HE DO IT MELINA…HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID TO FALL FOR HIM AND ALL THE LIES!" **Pilar began to shake again and the tears continued to flow down her red cheeks, she felt like her heart has just been yanked from her body.

Melina had a look of disbelief. "Chica, are you sure? I mean all the things Randy and you have told me about Christie, I just can't believe it. What exactly happened?"

Pilar closed her eyes and blew out a long winded breath. "I called his hotel room and she answered the damn phone**…I HEARD HIM MEL…IN THE BACKGROUND…HIS VOICE WAS ALL HUSKY…LIKE HE JUST HAD SEX…I LOVE…NO… LOVED HIM SO MUCH…I THOUGHT HE WAS THE ONE**…" Pilar picked up her coffee mug from the table and slammed it against the wall. **"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO US...HOW MEL..."**

Melina jumped from Pilar's sudden outburst, she then grabbed Pilar's hands. "Chica…Calm down….There has to be something else going on here…You know Hunter hates her."

Pilar snatched her hands back. "**I TOLD YOU I HEARD HIM IN THE BACKGROUND…AND I COULDN'T REACH HIM ALL LAST NIGHT…HE JUST USED ME AND I LET HIM DO IT…THE TWO OF THEM PROBABLY HAD A GOOD LAUGH ABOUT ME WHILE THEY WERE FUCKING!"**

"Something is off here. Why would Hunter give you keys to his place…let you watch his son…give you all those expensive gifts and then turn around and fuck that bitch? If he only wanted sex, he could have gotten a high priced escort and called it a day."

Pilar sniffled and ran her hands through her long locks. **"I can answer that…He enjoyed using me and making me look like a fool…Well, no more…I'm done Mel…It's over!" **

Pilar picked up her cell phone and began texting Hunter, she could barely see from all the tears. _"Thank you for restoring my faith in men…And then tearing it down…You broke my heart… We are done…Do NOT call me back…" _Pilar threw the cell phone down on the floor and started walking away from Melina and headed to the master bedroom to pack her things.

Melina watched her friend pack as she sat on the bed holding Pilar's cell phone. "Chica, I know you are hurt, but you don't mean what you said in this text. I think you should at least talk to Hunter first, I mean what if Christie is playing you…"

Melina got up and stood in front of Pilar and put her hands on Pilar's shoulders, Melina looked her square in the eyes. "You love this man and you are pissed off now, please just wait until you talk to him. You know I would be the first person to whip someone's ass if they cheated on me, but I see something really special between you and Hunter, that shit doesn't happen every day."

Pilar wasn't hearing it. "No! There is nothing to talk about. I allowed myself to be hurt before, not AGAIN!"

Melina sighed. "This is different and you know it. Where is the woman who beat Christie down for her man? Are you going to let her get over on you?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm going for her…And this time…She will be in the hospital for longer than one night!"

Melina now thought she chose the wrong words, she looked at Pilar and asked in a very nervous tone. "What are you going to do?"

Pilar laughed sarcastically. "I'm not Michael Guzman's daughter for nothing, I am going to break as many of her bones as possible. She will be lucky to walk again."

"I'm going with you." Melina figured she could stop her friend, she agrees Christie needs an old fashion style beat down, but she doesn't want her friend to go to jail.

Pilar continued to pack. "Fine…After the club event tonight, she won't see it coming."

Pilar and Melina discussed their plan. Well Melina was just letting Pilar vent, she knew she was going to have to get Randy involved to help her stop Pilar, if not, Christie may not see the light of day again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Emergency Room….<em>**

Randy continued to pace the floor as he waited for the Doctor to come out of Hunter's room. "Finally." Randy muttered to himself as he saw the Doctor coming towards him.

The Doctor ushered Randy to a private area. "You are lucky you brought Mr. Helmsley in when you did. I need to know what exactly happened."

Randy's blue/grey eyes were filled with a mixture of concern and anger. "What do you mean lucky? What is going on? Is he going to be alright?"

"He will be, Mr. Orton your friend was poisoned. I'm having the lab check the contents of his stomach for the exact drugs that were used, it appears to be a combination of drugs. If he had not come in here when he did, he could have died."

"Son of a bitch!" Randy took a breath to get focused. "So what happens now?"

"Mr. Helmsley is insisting to be released, but I would like to keep him overnight, just to watch and monitor him. We flushed his system and we are giving him an IV for fluids, he is dehydrated."

"Can I see him? I think I can convince him to stay. Oh, what about the condom? Did you test it?"

"I sent it to the lab, but the important thing is to find out how these drugs got into his system. Mr. Helmsley will need plenty of rest, and medication to fight off any type of infection that may start."

Randy didn't know if he could get Hunter to listen, but he thanked the Doctor and explained some of what happened to Hunter, he knew Hunter would want to deal with Christie in his own way, the company did not need the bad press.

Randy walked into Hunter's room. What he saw made him mad all over again. "What are you doing Hunt? The doc said you have to stay overnight."

"What does it look like Orton, I'm getting dressed to leave. I need to see Pilar, her damn cell is still going straight to voicemail." Hunter was very weak and his breathing was unsteady.

"You are not going anywhere, but back to bed. You can talk to Pilar tomorrow." Randy knew Pilar already knows, Melina texted him with all the details, he didn't text Melina any of Hunter's information, he felt Hunter telling Pilar in person would be more effective.

Hunter doubled over in pain and sat down on the bed. "She already knows doesn't she? You never were a good poker player."

"Yes, so hurrying back will do no good, she needs to cool off. Besides we have another problem, you weren't just drugged, that shit poisoned you, and you could have died Hunt. You just need to rest. I will fly back home this afternoon and send the jet back for you in the morning. Melina said she needs me for this club thing tonight, you know errand boy." Randy tried to force a smile, but he knew he needed to get back before something else happened.

Hunter looked up at the ceiling as he lie in bed. "I can't lose her Orton, I just can't…That little bitch Christie is going to pay for this…Hand me my cell…"

Randy pulled out Hunter's cell from is suit jacket and handed it to Hunter. "You won't lose her, you will explain everything and she will forgive you. I just know it." Randy hoped so, but knew Hunter was going to have an uphill battle to get her back.

Hunter turned on his phone and read Pilar's text message. "Shit…Randy I need to get back…" Hunter handed the cell phone to Randy for him to read it.

Randy wasn't surprised by her words. "Hunt she is upset. I think giving her a day to herself may help. There is nothing you can say right now that will make her calm down.

Hunter started to feel the pain medication taking effect, but he was trying hard to fight it. "Orton…Those damn doctors gave me something…I need to get back…" Hunter's words were now beginning to slur from getting sleepy.

Randy smiled. "Well morphine tends to do that. Just rest Hunt, I promise I will help you fix this. I will see you tomorrow." Randy watched as Hunter finally fell asleep. He left and headed to the air strip to fly back to New York. He figured this was the best thing he could do for his friend right now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that evening…<em>**

Pilar and Melina setup their table for their event at an up and coming dance club in the city. Pilar was determined to focus on her job, she had to or she would break down into tears and curl up into a ball. She kept her cell off, she couldn't handle listening to Hunter's messages, which in her mind were lies. Every time her mind would go back to Hunter, she would feel sick to her stomach. Little did the two women realize they were being watched by none other than Christie and her mystery man. Christie made sure to wear all black and she wore a stylish hat to cover her face. Part two of her plan was just about to start.

The mystery man walked over to Pilar and Melina with a bucket of Moët & Chandon Dom Perignon White Gold, he smiled as he placed the ice bucket down on the table. "Good Evening pretty ladies."

Melina frowned. "This is a V.I.P. section."

Pilar elbowed Melina, she always wanted her team to treat everyone with respect, you never know who is who. "Sorry, but we do have a large group coming. Maybe some other time."

The man licked his teeth and smiled. "Sorry ladies, I didn't mean to intrude, but I am opening up a club in Brooklyn, and well I heard you are the best Pilar."

Pilar arched her eyebrow. "Thank you, but you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You are?"

"Your beauty just took over me. I'm Dean Ambrose. I really would like to pitch my offer to you. I'm new here and starting a new business. I have a club in Florida and I thought I would expand to the Northeast." He poured champagne for both women.

Melina now smiled thinking the man had money. "Well Pilar is the best in the biz, I think you should join us."

Christie watched and smiled, Dean was reeling them in. "Just you wait Pilar, you are going to be sorry you put your hands on me and my husband."

Melina drank her glass of champagne first, and started to feel funny after an hour. "Chica I'm going to the bathroom." She was lucky she went when she did, she puked as she got inside the stall.

Dean continued to talk with Pilar, he knew she just had her heart broken. "You seem sad, is there anything I can do?"

Pilar tried to smile. "Sorry. Please go on with your details of your new club." She attempted to listen to him, but all she could do was think of Hunter and how he hurt her.

"I'm not just all about business you know. You oblivious have something or someone on your mind, I'm a great listener. I know how it is to hurt over someone you care about."

Pilar looked in his blue eyes, but couldn't get a good reading on him, they reminded her of someone. "I'm fine, besides why waste my breath on someone who doesn't care about you."

"Ah, it is a man. Who is this jerk? If I had such a beautiful lady in my life, I would treat her like a queen that she is."

Pilar felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I don't want to talk about him. Please tell me more about your club."

Dean wiped the single tear from her cheek. "Drink your champagne and we will just talk. Okay?"

Melina came back to the table. "Chica I need to leave."

Pilar stood up. "What is the matter?"

"I think it is something I ate. I feel terrible. Can you handle it tonight?"

Pilar excused herself and walked Melina to her car. "I will call you later to check on you. I think I will be able to set up something with Dean, he wants to spend a lot of cash, and it will help me to focus on something other than Hunter."

Melina stepped into her car. "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I feel awful. Make sure you call me when you get home. No going to see Christie without me."

"You just go home and rest, I promise I will call you later." Pilar watched Melina drive off and went back inside to Dean. Little did she know Dean had swapped out the champagne with another bottle. This bottle had drugs in it as well, but different ones. These would sedate Pilar, similar to what Hunter was given the night before. "Sorry, it looks like it will be just me and you discussing this, Melina is sick."

"No problem. Here sit with me." Dean gave Pilar the glass of champagne.

Pilar started drinking the champagne. "So tell me more about your club."

"Why don't we talk about you and how I can help you forget about that asshole."

Pilar put on a smile, she wasn't about to share any personal details with a stranger. "I appreciate your concern, but let's just stick to business."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, please accept my apology. It's just, I am a person that speaks my mind. I get the feeling you have been hurt, and such a beautiful women as yourself should never be hurt. I promise I will stick to business." Dean sensed her hesitant and knew he was going to have to take this slow, and he knew the drugs would do all his work for him.

Pilar and Dean continued to talk for a few hours, Dean made sure to throw in subtle compliments as they discussed business. As Dean had hoped the drugs were now doing their job.

Pilar's speech was becoming slurred and she was feeling unsteady and her body was leaned into Dean's chest. "Wow…Is the club spinning?" She laughed and people watching her thought she was drunk.

"No baby girl, you feeling okay?" Dean put his arms around her.

Pilar pushed him away. "I'm…Finnneee…" She then fell back into Dean's arms. Dean helped her up and started walking her out of the club. "Nothing to see here folks, little lady is tipsy."

Christie knew that was her cue. She hurried outside to her car and opened the back door. She watched Dean as he carried Pilar to the car. "Hurry up Dean."

Dean put Pilar inside the car and he sat with her in the back. "We need to get this going Christie, she needs to be somewhat awake."

Christie laughed as she drove off. "Don't worry, I paid the clergyman to perform this and he will do whatever I say."

As Christie drove Pilar continued to go in and out of consciousness, but she was able to mutter again and again the name…Hunter. Even being drugged her thoughts and heart still belonged to Hunter.

Christie was becoming anger. "Will you shut that little whore up?"

Dean laughed. "Just drive." He then turned to Pilar. "Baby girl just forget about Hunter, he doesn't love you."

Pilar started to cry. "Why? What did I do wrong? I love him sooooooooooooo much." Her head fell to Dean's shoulder, as she continued to sob in a drunken state.

Christie pulled into the driveway and turned to Dean. "Just shoot some more stuff into her arm, I can't stand her talking about Hunter."

Dean did as he was told. "Baby girl after tonight you will forget all about Hunter." Pilar opened her eyes. "What…Was…That?" Dean just smiled and pulled her out of the car. "Just relax and let it make you feel better."

Pilar felt like she was outside of her body, she couldn't focus, everywhere she tried to look it was spinning.

The three went inside the little chapel, and the clergyman just stared at them. "Is she drunk?"

Christie waved him off. "I paid you to perform the ceremony, just get it over with."

The clergyman looked very nervous. "If she can't answer me, then I can't do it."

Christie smirked. "I paid you $10,000.00 and agreed not to show your church congregation the pictures of you and that hooker. Just perform the damn ceremony and then give us the marriage certificate."

The clergyman knew he had no choice, so he performed the simple ceremony and married Dean and Pilar. The ceremony was beyond awful. Pilar didn't know where she was and couldn't even stand on her own, Dean had to hold her up the entire time. The clergyman has married his fair share of drunken couples, but nothing this bad. His heart went out to Pilar, and he asked for forgiveness from God, and prayed for the evil souls of Christie and Dean.

Christie was beyond happy with herself. Pilar now married off without a pre-nup and Hunter still married to her. She thought out loud "What will Hunter do now? Give into my demands to give Pilar her freedom or stay married to me." Dean nodded his head at Christie, he knew if her plans played out, he would be a very rich man.

**_TBC….Long chapter, I hope each of you enjoyed it...Promise to update soon...How will Hunter handle the news of Pilar…Will this plan back fire on Christie…Now we know the man's name, but who is he really…Thank you for reading and supporting, please leave feedback of your thoughts of the story so far…_**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Waking up to Dean…_**

It is the next morning, and Dean lay watching Pilar sleep. He smiled thinking how good he is at mixing the right drugs for any type of person or situation. Dean has experimented with concocting drug cocktails for many years. Unfortunately for him, he has spent time in prison for doing just that and selling it on the street. It didn't bother Dean too much, because Christy paid for a new attorney to reopen his case and the new attorney won by getting Dean a shorter prison sentence, which allowed him to get early parole. He moved a strand of hair from Pilar's face and whispered. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Pilar slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to focus her vision. She held her throbbing head, and turned to see a smirking Dean. Pilar's eyes went very wide and she let out a very piercing screech. "What the hell is going on and why are you in my bed?"

Dean continued to smirk. "Baby girl is that anyway to talk to your husband?" He got out of bed and stretched contently, he was completely nude and proud of it.

Pilar's heart was beating extremely fast, she held her breath and lifted the sheet covering her, and she saw she too was completely nude. She began to shake her head from side to side, she was utterly confused. "W-what did you do to me?" As she was speaking she looked to her hand and saw the gold wedding band on her finger. "N-no…NO!"

Dean held up the marriage license to show her they were in fact married. "Its true baby girl, your Mrs. Ambrose. I'm starved after last night, you were insatiable, you just couldn't get enough of me. How about some breakfast with your new husband." Dean tried to pinch her cheek, but Pilar slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Pilar tried to get up, but felt very dizzy and just plain sick. (Unlike Hunter she did not have the bouts of throwing up, Dean made sure to give her drugs only to sedate her. He figured she would be easier to control that way.) "What the hell did you do to me!"

Dean sat down next to her. "The way I remember it, we had a great time at the club, we enjoyed champagne and each other, and you said you wanted to forget about this Hunter guy. We spent some time making out…." Dean laughed and looked in her eyes. "And you let me feel every inch of that pretty ass of yours in the club, you loved it too. After that we realized we were soul mates. I asked you to marry me, and you said yes, so here we are."

Pilar didn't believe it. "You son of a bitch…You're lying!" She tried to slap Dean, but once again the same dreadful feeling took over and she held her head.

"Awe…You need to get some rest. I'm going to get something to eat at my sister's house, you should come with me." Dean smirked and started to pick up his clothes from Pilar's bedroom floor.

"Why are you doing this? We don't even know each other." Pilar stopped herself and thought for a minute. "Who is your sister?"

Dean laughed coldly. "Christy Helmsley. Couldn't you tell by our eyes? I mean you kept staring into my eyes last night." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Pilar threw her pillow at the door, she attempted to jump up to go after him, but that proved to be a mistake as she fell back to the mattress holding her head because the room began to spin very fast and she passed out once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's office several hours later….<em>**

Hunter dragged himself into work, he has called Pilar nonstop since leaving the hospital and flying back to New York, and each time his call would go straight to voicemail, at this point her mailbox was full. He attempted to go to her apartment, but there was no answer. Unfortunately he just missed Dean carrying Pilar inside of the apartment building. Even Seth has not seen her, which automatically put Hunter in panic mode, he knew Pilar would always go to Seth when she was trying to calm down and to feel safe. He paced the floor going through his cell getting ready to call Melina, but Roman entered his office. Hunter looked at his brother with anger, he knew the only way Christie could have known he was in Pittsburgh was if Roman had told her. "Just the person I needed to see."

Roman walked all the way inside. "Hunt what the hell happened? Lillian said you were in the hospital. Are you okay?"

Hunter laughed in a cold eerie tone. "Your fucking concern about my wellbeing but you told Christie were I was staying?"

Roman felt his heart rate speed up. "I am concerned, and I didn't tell her anything."

"Oh stop with the lies Roman. That bitch almost killed me."

Roman became truly upset, he had no idea she would go that far. "Hunt I swear to you I didn't tell her. Please tell me what happened."

Hunter didn't believe Roman. "She drugged me and went too far, and now I can't get a hold of Pilar. Roman if you truly want to help me, just tell me where Pilar is and I won't beat your ass again."

Roman was about to try and weasel some more, but Randy entered the office. "Sorry I'm late Hunt, but.."

"You were probably laid up with that Melina chick and figured my brother wouldn't be in yet, nice try Randall." Roman smirked.

Randy gave Roman a look of irritation. "Nice to know you realize you have a brother."

Roman jumped in Randy's face. "You need to watch yourself."

Hunter jumped in between the two men and he too had a look of aggravation. "Both of you settle down, I don't need this right now!"

Randy stepped back for Hunter's sake. "As I was about to say, sorry for being late. I was at the emergency room with Mel last night, and she still wasn't feeling that great this morning."

That got Hunter's attention. "Is she okay and was Pilar with you two?"

"No Hunt, I picked Mel up from the side of highway, she couldn't even drive home from throwing up, it was weird, it was similar to yours, but the doctor said it was some kind of Mickey Finn thing that might have been slipped into her drink, but she will be fine."

Hunter sighed. "Was Pilar with her at the club?"

"Yeah, Mel left her with a potential client, some guy opening up a new club in Brooklyn."

"Dammit! No one has seen or heard from Pilar. I have a bad feeling Orton. What if this guy did something to her? What was his name?" Hunter didn't want to think the worst, but his gut was telling him Pilar was in trouble.

Randy picked up on Hunter's feelings. "I think she said Dale…Dan…oh yeah Dean, that's it Dean."

Roman put his hand over his mouth and turned to leave the office. Hunter noticed and grabbed Roman by the arm. "That's it…If you know anything, you better tell me right now!"

Roman tensed up, but turned to face his brother. "Just calm down Hunt. I just need to leave."

Hunter still feeling after effects, but still able to muster up strength, he grabbed Roman by his collar and backed him into the wall. "Don't give me that shit, you know something. If you want to start making things right, spill it!"

Randy pulled the angry Hunter off Roman. "Just calm down Hunt, remember what the doctor said."

Hunter flashed Randy a stare and continued to hold Roman up against the wall. "To hell with that…**TELL ME ROMAN!"**

Roman could see Hunter was becoming enraged and he was concerned for his condition. "Just let me go and I will tell you what I know."

Hunter gave Roman a look of don't be screwing around and he let him go. "Okay…Talk!"

Both Randy and Hunter looked at Roman with arms folded over their chest. Roman cleared his throat. "You said the guy's name was Dean. What did he look like?"

**"****FUCK ROMAN!** Just get on with it." Hunter unfolded his arms and stepped closer to Roman.

Roman stepped back from Hunter. "I went to see Christie at the hospital…"

Roman couldn't finish, Hunter was ready to pounce again, but Randy stopped him. "Let him finish Hunt."

Roman was getting that feeling of fear again. "I went to see her to ask her about Shawn Michaels, remember you said I couldn't ask him and well…I needed to know…."

Hunter broke free from Randy and stalked over to Roman and in an icy cold voice. "What does this have to do with **PILAR**."

"Dean came in while I was there. Maybe he was at the club." Roman tried to get pass Hunter, but Hunter grabbed and squeezed his arm tightly. "Hunt that is all I know…I swear."

"**You didn't think that was fucking important…Why the hell didn't you tell me…Dean is supposed to be in jail...You know that…Or did you forget me saving your ass in Vegas…"** Hunter was ballistic with anger. He had to save Roman's ass when Roman and Dean were picked up by the police in Vegas for drugging two strippers. **"I should have let the police arrest you and throw your ass in jail!"**

Hunter let go of Roman and went to the bathroom to cool off. Roman tried to go after him, but Randy stopped him. "You are a piece of work…Hunt does everything for you, and you do this to him…What the fuck is wrong with you man?"

Roman pushed Randy back. "Don't get in my face. Remember you just work here, Hunt is my brother and I will take care of him."

Randy laughed. "Take care of him? You are going to stay away from him…Pilar may be missing now, but Hunt will find her, and when he does, I am going to help her to find out what the hell is going on. You and Christie may think you are smart, but you're not. Hunt and Pilar are going to get through this mess and be stronger than ever, and where will you be."

Roman just smiled wickedly. "There is nothing to find out, and I will be standing where I always stand, right by Hunter's side."

"R-I-G-H-T...Keep thinking that while Hunter is firing your good for nothing ass."

Hunter stepped out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "I said to knock it off, this isn't helping to find Pilar." Hunter gave Roman a look that sent chills down Roman's back. The men continued to piece together the events of last night. The whole time Hunter watched Roman and his actions. Hunter was closer to finding out then Roman could imagine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pilar's anger and her actions….<em>**

Pilar struggled at first to rise up from bed, she look down at her finger and saw the dreadful gold wedding band. Immediate wave of anger course through her like a wild fire. This anger that went through her was different, it was almost suffocating. She was at her breaking point. The mix of smoldering anger and the combination of the drugs in her system, she was crazed.

She walked through her apartment looking for Dean, but he was gone. As she walked to her closet her emotions of anger and hurt continued to build within her, her face was stoic and her eyes were sunken from crying and being drugged. With each step to the back of her closet, she played in her mind all of the times her and Hunter had shared together planning their future…planning their lives together as a couple, but that was gone now, and Christie was the one who has taken it away from them. She reached the back of the closet and kneeled down for a black box, she unlocked it and looked at what would end all of her suffering…it was her gun. Once she loaded the gun she dressed herself in all black, she figured this was the ending of something evil, why not dress for a funeral.

She looked one final time at a picture of her and Hunter smiling and laughing, she knew they would never be like that again, how could they with Dean now being her husband. She picked it up and kissed it as a single tear slid down her cheek. She thought if she had only called Hunter before she went to the club, maybe things would be different. "I'm sorry baby." She carried the picture with her as she went in her truck headed to see Christie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The home of Christie Helmsley….<em>**

Pilar got out her truck carrying a large oversized purse, she stepped to the front door and knocked loudly.

Ana rushed to the door, she didn't want Christie to get upset and start to fuss. She answered the door and looked over the expressionless Pilar. "Ms. Guzman…What are you doing here?"

Pilar walked passed Ana and started looking around. "Who is here besides you?"

"Ms. Guzman you shouldn't be here. What would Mr. Helmsley say?" Ana knew something was wrong, and she knew trouble was going to start.

Pilar put her arm around Ana's shoulder. "Ana I need for you and any other staff members to leave the house. I just want to talk to Christie. Please."

Ana could see something was wrong, but she also knew Christie deserved to be called out. "It is just me, the rest of the staff was given the day off. Are you only going to talk?"

"Just talk." Pilar watched as Ana got her coat. "I will let you know when you can come back."

Ana hoped she was doing the right thing, she figured she would walk around the grounds and come right back. "Please…"

Pilar cut her off. "Don't worry." Pilar smiled and closed the door and locked it as Ana walked out.

Dean came from the kitchen and smirked. "Couldn't stay away?"

Pilar walked slowly towards him. "Oh…You don't know how right you are." As she was talking she reached from behind her back and grabbed her gun and knocked Dean across the head with it. The blow did exactly what she wanted, it knocked him out.

She dragged the now unconscious Dean to the living room, she looked around the room with crazed eyes and spotted a chair. With all her strength, she managed to get Dean in the chair. She dug inside her large purse and smiled with anger in her eyes, there was the duct tape. She began to tape his arms behind his back and taped his ankles to the legs of the chair. "Didn't think this pretty ass could do this."

Christie came downstairs in a mood, she hated to be awaken. She walked into the living room and was shocked at seeing Dean restrained. She began to run to him, and Pilar came from behind the curtains. "What's the rush RED?"

Christie nearly jumped out of her skin. **"What are you doing here you crazy little bitch!"**

Pilar walked slowly over to Christie. She smiled, but her eyes were dark, they looked soulless. "Oh…What's the problem…You like surprises."

Christie couldn't help herself. **"You're the problem bitch!"**

Pilar shoved Christie into the wall and gave her a back handed slap across the face. Through clinched teeth. "I should have finished what I started in the parking lot."

Christie started to lunge at Pilar, but stopped dead in her tracks…Pilar pulled her gun from behind her back and held it square in Christie's face. **"I wouldn't do that. Now sit your ass down beside your crazy brother!"** Christie was frozen. Pilar grabbed Christie by the roots of her hair and held the gun to her cheek**. "NOW!"**

Christie tried to stay calm as she walked to the chair. "What are you going to do to me?"

Pilar laughed in a mocking tone as she taped Christie up. When she finished taping she stood behind Christie and moved the hair from her neck, Pilar ran the cold gun down the exposed flesh of Christie's neck. "You are a selfish bitch…You and your crazy brother are both taped up, but you are only concerned for yourself."

"You won't get away with killing me…What would Hunter do…"

Pilar walked in front of Christie and ran her gun along Christie's jawline. "What do I care…I'm already in a prison being married to your bastard brother."

Christie tensed up and started to cry. "Please…I have a child…Dylan needs…"

Pilar laughed again and back handed Christie across the face, this time she split her lip. **"YOUR SON…WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT YOUR SON!"**

Dean was coming to. "What the hell." He tried to get loose, but couldn't.

Pilar walked to him and hit him across the face with the gun. "You should have stayed knocked out."

"Pilar wait…Please…What do you want." Christie was becoming desperate.

Dean also started to become flustered realizing that he may have given Pilar too many drugs. "Look baby girl we can fix this…just untie me."

Plar stood back from both of them and cocked the gun. **"I'M GIVING THE ORDERS HERE…THE FIRST THING I NEED TO KNOW IS WHAT HAPPENED CHRISTIE…WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND HUNTER!"**

Christie flinched and started to yell. **"ANA….HELP…ANA!"**

"Worthless and Stupid…No one can hear you Christie…I am the only one that can save you…" Pilar walked around the siblings, she stopped behind Christie and held the gun to her head. **"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"**

Christie's heart was beating a mile a minute. "**WE FUCKED…I TOLD YOU!"**

Pilar walked in front of Christie and put the gun to her mouth. **"WRONG ANSWER BITCH!"**

Dean turned to his sister. "Shut up Christie…She is…"

"I'm what Dean…Crazy…Your fucking twisted sister did this to me**…"ANSWER ME CHRISTIE!"**

Christie didn't want to tell Pilar the truth, but she could see Pilar was really on the edge. "I'll tell you…Hunter was at the bar and so was I…We went to his room…"

Pilar pulled the coffee table closer to Christie and she sat down in front of her, she held the gun at Christie's heart and cocked it again. "**No…I'm warning you, if you don't tell me what really happened, your brother will be wearing your blood."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile….<em>**

Ana arrived back from her walk, she went inside and listened at the locked living room doors. "Oh god, what has she done." Ana fumbled for her cell phone and called Hunter.

Hunter, Randy, and Roman were already heading to see Christie, Hunter was out of options, and decided to confront Christie about Pilar's whereabouts. At this point he would do anything to just find Pilar. Hunter was pulled from his thoughts as his cell began to blare. _"Hello…Ana…Slow down…WHAT…Okay…Okay…Don't go back inside, I'm on my way there….Ana, don't call the police…Pilar could be the one arrested…Just do as I tell you…" _Hunter ended the call and looked at his brother with a scowl on his face. "You better pray we get to the house in time, Ana says Pilar is already there and has Christie locked in the living room."

Roman and Randy both had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. Roman especially felt fearful, he knew if Christie was backed into a corner she would be more dangerous and likely to say something she shouldn't.

**_TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting…Will Hunter be able to stop Pilar…Will Christie tell Pilar the truth…Or will more secrets come to light…Please leave feedback with your thoughts of the story so far…_**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

*****Attention readers*****_I need your help, I have thoughts for a new story and I have created a poll for opinions, so please vote by going to my profile page. Thank You _

* * *

><p><strong><em>The home of Christie Helmsley….Part two...To be shot or not….<em>**

Christie started to squirm in her chair, she wanted to hold on to the truth of what really happened in the hotel room, it was her backup plan incase Hunter would not meet her demands. "Do you really want to know…It was pretty smutty.…"

Dean wanted to kick his sister, she just didn't know when to quit. **"Dammit Christie! Tell her!"**

Pilar cocked her head to the side and her eyes were glazed over. "Fine…I gave you a chance…Say goodbye Red…" She started to pull the trigger.

"**WAIT…JUST WAIT**…I…I gave **MY** husband a blow job…You happy now…" Christie still was not exactly truthful, it was a hand job, and Hunter was out of it, the arousal pills given to him practically made it an automatic reaction.

Tear drops fell from Pilar's eyes and she shook her head in disbelief. **"YOU ARE A FLITHY LYING BITCH…YOU DON"T EVEN LOVE HUNTER!" **Pilar was very distraught and her hand began to shake, but her concentration on ending Christie's life was pulled away by banging on the living room doors. She turned her head quickly towards the doors and yelled. **"GO AWAY…JUST GO AWAY!"**

* * *

><p>Hunter, Randy, and Roman had arrived, and Hunter desperate to get into the living room continued to bang on the door. "Shit…She doubled locked it." Hunter muttered.<p>

Ana ran to the kitchen and scrambled to find the keys. Hunter turned to Randy. "You go to the patio doors, Roman you help me to knock these damn doors down."

Randy stepped up. "Hunt why don't you go and let me and Roman handle knocking down the door." Randy knew Hunter must still be weak.

Hunter thought for second. "Okay…But let me do the talking…That goes for both of you…" Hunter felt uneasy about leaving the two men alone, he didn't need another fight breaking out, but he quickly took off to the patio doors.

* * *

><p>Pilar stood up and kicked the coffee table backwards away from her. She paced the floor and rubbed her temple with her free hand, but then stopped suddenly. <strong>"I'm done Christie…"<strong> She held the gun straight to Christie and was ready to shoot her, but Hunter stepped inside the living room, his eyes became wide and his heart rate sped up. "Sweetheart?" Hunter walked very slowly towards Pilar, he didn't want to make her anymore distraught.

Pilar looked at Hunter with crazed eyes. **"STAY BACK HUNTER…YOU CAN'T SAVE HER…"**

Hunter could see by Pilar's eyes that she was drugged, they were wild and soulless. "Sweetheart, I'm not here to save…Christie…I'm here to help you…You're not well…"

Pilar wiped the tears from her eyes, she used her hand that was holding the gun. "**How could you do it…How could you let her touch you Hunter…"**

Christie was beyond furious now, she couldn't stand how Hunter was acting towards Pilar. **"YOU STUPID LITTLE SLUT…HE IS MY HUSBAND AND HE LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT!"**

Hunter flashed Christie a death stare, he didn't want Pilar to do something she would regret for the rest of her life. "Shut up Christie…Nothing happened because you drugged me!"

Pilar looked back and forth between Hunter and Christie, her eyes were dancing with a mixture of confusion and anger. **"WHAT…SHE DRUGGED YOU…NO...NO!"**

Hunter continued to walk towards Pilar. "Yes baby…Let me prove it to you." He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his arm wrist from the hospital. "See…I just got released…I have paperwork in the limo…Why don't you let me show you…we can go outside for them right now." Hunter was now standing in between Pilar and Christie, which was not a good place to be.

Pilar took the arm wrist, she inspected it almost childlike. It was definitely sad to see. After inspecting it, she looked up at Hunter with tears running down her red cheeks. "I don't understand…I called you…She answered your phone…and I heard you…"

Hunter put his hand over hers to take the gun away from her. "Look at me…Pilar…Look at me…" Hunter looked down at Pilar and with his free hand he lifted her chin up to look at him. "Christie drugged me and I swear to you nothing happened by my free will….I love only you…"

Pilar let his words sink in, but then her situation with Dean quickly crept back into her mind. "**We will never be…I…I…"**

Hunter cut her off and slowly took the gun out of her hands. "Shh…Shh…Everything will be alright…You are not well sweetheart, but I promise once you go to hospital you will be fine…Please trust me…"

Hunter released the clip from the gun and walked to the doors and let Randy and Roman in. "Don't say anything, I don't want to trigger Pilar, she is…she is in a very fragile state." Hunter eyed Roman mostly while he spoke.

Christie rolled her eyes. "**HE IS LYING TO YOU…HE LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF ME GOING DOWN ON HIM...HE SAID I AM THE BEST HE HAS EVER HAD!"**

That flared Pilar's unsteady emotions and she dived for Christie knocking her backwards in the chair. Pilar punched her silly and one of Christie's back teeth flew from her mouth. **"I HATE YOU…DO YOU HEAR ME…I HATE YOU!"**

All three men ran to the two women. Hunter picked up Pilar by her waist. "Stop it Pilar…Stop!" Hunter looked at Christie while he was struggling with Pilar. **"YOU OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL LET HER FINISH WHAT SHE STARTED!" **Hunter continued to scuffle trying to calm Pilar back down. He too was at his limit with Christie. "Calm down…I got you…Please sweetheart just breathe." Hunter put Pilar down and pulled her into a tight hug, he was very scared for Pilar and her mental wellbeing. He stroked her back. "Sweetheart it will be alright...Please...Just calm down...I love you and it will be okay."

Roman of course checked on Christie and undid the duct tape. "You okay?"

Christie was hurting and she was furious. She held her jaw. "That little bitch is going to pay, she almost killed me."

Randy shook his head. "I wish she did."

Dean cleared his throat. "A little help here."

Roman rolled his eyes, but undid the duct tape from Dean. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Dean cockily walked past Roman and straight to Hunter and Pilar. "Excuse me…I should be helping my wife." Christie smiled, she knew now things would blow up in Pilar's face.

Hunter laughed sarcastically in Dean's face. "I think she hit you a little too hard."

Dean smirked and looked at Pilar. "You going to tell him?" Dean paused. "I guess that is a no." Dean licked his teeth, which Hunter hated when he did that. "Pilar and I got married last night…You know, while you were probably getting your dick sucked again."

Pilar rested her head into Hunter's chest, she was spent and felt defeated, in a grief stricken tone. "It's true…I don't remember anything…You will never love me again..."

Hunter sat Pilar on the couch and kissed her on the forehead. Once he was sure she was settled down a bit, he quickly snatched Dean up by his collar**. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"**

Randy and Roman grabbed Hunter off Dean. Hunter struggled to get free. **"GET OFF ME!"**

Dean walked back towards Pilar. "You will be happier with me baby doll…I can do what he can't…You remember...You were never so satisfied."

Pilar stood up and again that crazed look appeared in her eyes, and without warning she kneed Dean in the balls, and Dean fell to the floor holding himself. **"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"**

Pilar turned around searching for anything, and in her crazed state she noticed the fireplace poker. She snatched it up and brought it over her head, and with great force she brought it down and hit Dean across his back drawing blood in the process. **"YOU HEAR ME…NEVER!"**

Pilar hit Dean two more times before Randy and Hunter picked her up and carried her out of the room screaming and kicking.

Randy looked to Hunter while they struggled to carry Pilar. "Fuck…She has lost it Hunt."

Hunter laid Pilar on the couch in the study. He stroked her hair and face. "Shh baby…Shh…Dean will never touch you again… I will go to jail before that happens." Hunter continued to sooth her, he knew by looking in her eyes she was given something different than what he was given, and his fear was if the damage would be permanent.

Hunter pulled Randy to the side as he continued to watch Pilar. "That fucking little prick, I know he drugged her. If he touched her I swear to God…"

Randy nodded in agreement and cut Hunter off. "I know Hunt, but she is bad off. You have to hold it together for her. What do you want us to do?"

Hunter ran his fingers through his now messy hair and he sighed deeply. "Just get the limo and we will take her to the hospital." Hunter felt his heart swell up watching Pilar now in the fetal position.

Randy swallowed hard before asking nervously. "Which hospital? Or um…mental hospital?"

Hunter grabbed Randy by the arm, he didn't want to think of such things, but after a few seconds he quickly released his grip. "Sorry…The hospital…She will be fine…She has to be..."

* * *

><p>Randy started walking out to the front door, but Roman's undying concern for Christie stopped him. He walked inside the living room. "We need to talk. NOW!"<p>

Roman gave Randy a dirty look and walked to the side. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again."

Randy looked at Roman, but this time his eyes were a deep shade of blue from anger. "That cocky shit may work with Christie, but not me…You are an asshole and a lying piece of shit. I see what is going on, you falling all over Christie. Once I get solid proof, I'm telling Hunt."

Roman had an equally angry stare. "You don't know shit, because there is nothing to know. I am trying to help with damage control. Pilar's little stunt is going to cost my brother, but your too busy with your lips planted on my brothers ass that you can't see that."

Randy laughed evilly. "And your lips are planted to Christie's ass and wherever else. You don't fool me. Like I said before, I will get proof and blow you and that cunt right out of the water." Randy turned and stormed outside to the limo.

Roman turned and hit the wall with his fist. "Fuck" He took a deep breath to regain his composure and walked back over to Christie and Dean. "You two better know what you are doing."

Dean flinched from the open skin on his back. "Stop being a sniveling little pussy. Christie and I have got this...Or I should say I have got this…"

Christie stood in between her brother and Roman. "Both of you stop with the pissing contest. Dean and I need medical attention. And don't worry Roman, just keep your mouth shut and we will all be rich from Hunter's fortunate. Didn't you see what is happening so far? Hunter is breaking right before our eyes."

* * *

><p>Hunter first carried the now sullen Pilar to the limo. Once Hunter settled Pilar into the limo he went back inside to deal with Christie before heading to the hospital. He stood and watched the three whispering in the corner before he walked into the living room.<p>

Without warning Hunter quickly backed Dean up against the wall, he made sure to slam him on his open wound, and he then punched him hard on the jaw. "I don't know what you gave her, or if this marriage thing is true, but I will find out and send you back to that hell hole you crawled out of."

Dean flinched and contorted his face in pain, but then laughed. "Is that all you got? Get over yourself and stop with this he-man shit! She is my wife and there is not a damn thing you can do about it!"

Hunter continued to squeeze at Dean's collar. **"Don't let this suit fool you…I will kick your skinny ass all over this city….I'm not to be fucked with…Keep following your crazy sister and you will see everything I can do to you!"**

"Oh Hunter…That's your problem…You think your money and connections scare me? I love games and no one can get crazy like me!"

Hunter leaned into Dean's ear and whispered in a deadly tone. "You want to play games…Let's play, but I will not stop when you beg me for mercy, instead I will continue to grind the knife until you are **finished**…**Gone**….You don't even know how to play **boy**, I will make you regret everything you have done…Just watch what a real man can do…" Hunter let him go and stepped back.

He then walked to Christie. **"And you…You have forgotten how I am…Well welcome back to the man you married…You remember…The man that never loses…The man that doesn't give a damn how he gets to the end result….The man that doesn't care who he steps on or walks over the fallen bodies to get what he wants…."**

Christie continued to hold her aching jaw. "Big talk Hunter…I'm pressing charges against that little slut….She will be lucky to see the light of day in twenty years…"

Hunter having had enough of Christie did the one thing he would never do to a woman, he grabbed Christie up by the throat with one hand and waved Dean and Roman off with the other. Hunter got real close to Christie and in an icy tone. "If you do that I will snap your little neck and wrap you up in plastic and throw your ass in the river. If you think I won't, call the police." He dug in his pocket and held his cell phone out for her to call.

Christie could see in his eyes he was not bluffing, she began to remember how ruthless Hunter could be. She started to gag for air as her face turned a deep shade of red, she struggled and tried to slap his hand off of her neck, but it did nothing. Hunter tighten the grip slightly to send her a message, but then let her go. "I thought so…Be warned Christie, I am not Pilar, I will finish you and won't think twice about."

Hunter than turned his attention to Roman. "Oh little brother you look so scared…" Hunter mockingly started to scratch his arm. "Starting to itch from the fleas of those dogs over there….Don't worry, I have the **ANTIDOTE** for that…."

Hunter gave one final stare to the three stunned individuals and then stormed out to the limo. Once he got inside the limo with Pilar his blood pressure went up even more. He held the women he loved close to his chest and watched her slip into an even darker place, her eyes were sunken and she was staring at nothing. He knew that things had to be amped up to another level, Christie has unleashed the old Hunter and now the hell will begin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back inside….<em>**

Christie went over to her brother to check his back. "Don't worry little brother that little slut and Hunter have no idea how far we will go."

Roman stared in disbelief at Christie and Dean. "Do you two even know what you have unleashed in Hunter?"

Dean smirked. "Super he-man is getting old and I have his kryptonite…Pilar…As usual I will be the one to fix things."

"Really? That "old he-man" almost knocked your ass out. I'm telling you we need to stop. Hunt looks…"

Christie cut off Roman. "You both are wrong, I put this together and things are going perfectly. Just continue to follow my orders."

Dean stalked over to Christie. "Let's get this straight…I am the one that has pushed Hunter into a corner…You two have been trying for what…Almost a year and still have nothing…Just watch and learn…That asshole has no idea how far I can take things."

Roman headed towards the door. "What have you done really…Piss him off which makes this real dangerous for you two. I warned you Christie that I will not go down alone."

Christie held her head in aggravation. "**Just stop**…**Both of you!** We don't need to turn on each other…That is what Hunter wants. Let's go, I need to see a doctor and so do you Dean." Christie walked out of the house and both Roman and Dean followed her. Christie knew they had to pull it together or they would implode and that was not an option because she felt they are very close to having everything she wants. But do they?

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC….Thank you for reading and supporting…Has Pilar been pushed to no return…What is next for the couple….Will Dean prove he has kryptonite for Hunter...Roman is more right then he knows, but what will happen to him…Please leave feedback of your thoughts of the story so far, it helps with direction…Thanks again…<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

*****Attention readers*****_I need your help, I have thoughts for a new story and I have created a poll for opinions, so please vote by going to my profile page. Thank You_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Hospital…<em>**

It has been two hours since Hunter arrived with Pilar to the hospital. The doctors have not been out to give an update, which has made Hunter unbearable to be round. Randy continued to watch Hunter pace the floor. "Hunt that is not going to make the doctor come out to see you any faster. Why don't you try calling her brother?"

Hunter sighed loudly and sat down, he was actually dreading the fact of actually calling Seth, he figured if he had an update, the news would be easier to deliver. He reached for his cell to call Seth, but he noticed a doctor leaving Pilar's room. He quickly walked to the doctor and stood before him with a look of extreme concern. "Well…How is she?"

The doctor walked slowly to the side of the hallway. "Mr. Helmsley things are a little dicey right now."

The doctor couldn't finish his statement and Hunter cut in. "What do you mean? Why haven't I been able to see her?"

"Please, Mr. Helmsley. Is she a frequent substance user? You need to be honest as it is critical to our next steps of helping and treating Ms. Guzman."

Hunter now had a look of irritation. "NO! She was given whatever is in her system. We are wasting time with these foolish questions, you need to help her. Please."

The doctor could see the concern in Hunter's eyes. "Mr. Helmsley, she is very agitated and in lame men terms…She is extremely intoxicated from several different drugs, in other words, in an altered state of consciousness."

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. "She will be okay? No long term effects, right?"

"Mr. Helmsley we have given her diazepam to help her…come down, a form of detox. She is experiencing withdrawal symptoms. We are doing everything to help her, but the next 24 hours will be difficult for her."

Hunter wanted to scream, he was afraid for her. "You are not answering my question. Will she be alright?"

The doctor knew Hunter was very influential in the hospital and with the board of directors so he had to say something or his job would be in question. "Mr. Helmsley, I give you my word we are doing everything we can to help her. Ms. Guzman's recovery depends on how she responds to the medication we are giving her."

Hunter stepped towards the doctor. "I don't need double talk from you…Just make sure she gets better or I will do what you are thinking about right now…May I see her now?"

The doctor didn't try to counter. "Yes, but please remain calm, she will be different, not herself. Hopefully tomorrow morning we will see signs of improvement."

The doctor walked to the nurse's desk. Hunter called Seth before going in to see Pilar, unfortunately he got his voicemail. He hoped Seth would be rational when he received his message. Hunter stepped inside of Pilar's room and was horrified at first. She was in the fetal position and shivering. Hunter walked slowly to her and put his hand on her head to get her attention. "Hey sweetheart."

Pilar practically jumped out of her skin from his touch, but then looked up at him with red eyes and dark circles underneath them. In a weak voice and teeth chattering. "I'm so cold…AH!…It hurts..." Pilar held her stomach tight from the pain.

Hunter's heart ached for her and he felt his blood boiling due to anger, he quickly reached for another blanket and covered her. "It will be okay sweetheart…You have to stay calm and I promise I will be right here with you." Hunter rubbed her shoulders trying to create warmth for her.

A nurse, Nikki Bella came in and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Helmsley there is a man outside insisting to see Ms. Guzman, he is quite upset." The nurse walked back outside.

Hunter sighed knowing it must be Seth. He leaned down and kissed Pilar on the forehead and walked out to the waiting room. As he thought, it was Seth, and he was indeed upset. He walked up to the two toned hair man and put his hand on his shoulder. "Seth."

Seth turned around quickly and he was panic stricken. "What the hell is going on?"

Hunter tried to ease the young man, but Seth was having none of it. "Look Seth, I will tell you, but you need to calm down."

"I will not! Where is Lars and why is she here?"

"It is a long story Seth. She was given…Drugs and she…"

Seth became outraged and grabbed Hunter by his collar. "What the hell did you do to my sister!"

Surprisingly Adam accompanied Seth to the hospital, he sensed this was going to escalate so he slowly pulled Seth back. "You are not helping Seth! Let him talk."

Hunter took it in stride and fixed his collar. "Seth I know you are upset. I didn't do this. Pilar was at one of her events and someone drugged her. The doctors are giving her something now to counteract it. I have made sure she is receiving the best care possible."

Seth felt there is more to this story, he could see in Hunter's eyes he was holding back. "That doesn't sound right. There is something more. JUST TELL ME DAMMIT!"

Nikki watched the tense young man and she step towards him. "Hi my name is Nikki and I am Ms. Guzman's nurse. Maybe if you sit down and just breathe we can work this out.' She smiled to try and sooth Seth's high emotions.

Adam watched and was surprised how easily Seth calmed down. Hunter was thankful that someone intervened. "Now Seth, please try and listen to me. Pilar was drugged at her event…She is…" Hunter trailed off and walked to window, he needed to get himself together, he was close to breaking down, just talking about it made him scared and that is an emotion he can't handle.

Nikki could see Hunter's distress and picked up where he left off. She put her hand on Seth's knee and spoke quietly. "I know this is difficult, but I find if you can focus on the patient's recovery, things are easier to accept. Ms. Guzman is intoxicated from several drugs, they have made her somewhat manic and aggressive, she is very over wrought with these drugs, but as Mr. Helmsley said, we are giving her something now to counteract them. She is young and healthy so those things are in her favor. How about we go see her together, I will be right there with you."

Seth calmed himself, he felt at ease around Nikki, she was similar to Pilar in how she was caring and warm. "Thanks. Adam I will right back." Seth followed Nikki into Pilar's room, what he saw next made him gasp. Pilar was shivering and curled in the fetal position. He quickly went to his sister's side and sat on the bed beside her. He took her hand. "Hey Lars, I'm here." Seth felt tears stinging his eyes, he never thought he would see his sister like this. "It will be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He turned to Nikki with distress in his eyes.

Pilar continued to shiver, she looked up at Seth and began to cry. "Sethie…I…I…Messed up…Hunter…He…will never…forgive what…I did…" Pilar became very aggressively upset and started to pull out the IV lines from her arm. "I need to go…HUNTER….PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE…PLEASE!"

Nikki pulled Seth by the arm. "You have to go…Now…" Nikki pulled on Seth as he was protesting. "I know you don't want to leave, but she needs the doctor, please. I will take care of her."

Seth left her room, and the doctors went rushing into Pilar's room.

Seth stood stunned in the middle of the hallway. Adam got up and helped Seth back to the sitting area. "What happened?"

After several seconds of sitting, Seth stood up quickly and walked to Hunter and shoved him. "You son of a bitch…You did this!"

Adam swung Seth around. "We need to go outside. You are making a scene and this isn't helping your sister."

Hunter was about to speak, but Dean rounded the corner to the nurses station, he was demanding to see his wife. The nurses were taken back by Dean's rudeness. Hunter overheard Dean and made a beeline to him. Hunter stood directly behind Dean and spoke in low voice. "You need to leave. NOW!"

Dean turned to face Hunter and laughed in his face. "You again. I want to make sure **my** wife is okay."

Hunter looked at Dean as though he was crazy. "You can leave on your own or I will have you thrown out….Pilar does not need your crazy crap now…**I'm warning you."** Hunter was not going to handle Dean now, but he knew Dean's day is coming.

Seth overheard this and walked to Dean and looked him up and down. "Who the hell are you and why do want to see my sister?"

Dean looked at Seth in a cocky manner. "I'm her husband, so I guess that trumps you…Brother in-law…"

Seth was about to hall off and punch Dean, but Adam caught his wrist. "Come on Seth, let's sit down. I told you that you are making a scene, they will throw you out. Do you want that?"

Hunter has had enough and demanded the nurse to call security and have Dean escorted out. "Okay lunatic security is on the way, you can leave now or be thrown out." Hunter leaned into Dean and whispered in his ear. "What were you saying about having money and connections…You're way out of your league **kid**." Hunter stepped back as security made their way to Dean, Hunter smirked as Dean was man handled by security and escorted out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Nikki and the doctor made their way to the waiting area, they waited as Seth and Hunter got back. The doctor guided all three men to sit down. "We have settled her back down. She cannot continue to be upset like this, it is not helping the situation. You will be allowed to see her, but if this happens again, I will be forced to negate all visitors."<p>

The doctor walked away and went back into Pilar's room, and Nikki approached Seth. "She will be fine. You did nothing wrong. Your sister continues to ask for Mr. Helmsley, maybe you should consider letting him sit with her for tonight. By morning she should be more coherent. I'll be here all night. Okay." She smiled and began to walk away, but Seth reached for her arm. "Thank you Nikki." She smiled and squeezed his hand to reassure him to stay calm and trust her. "You're more than welcome." Nikki smiled and walked away.

Adam again was surprised at how easily Nikki handled Seth. Adam guided Seth to sit down. "Well…That was interesting."

Seth still being upset with Hunter did not answer Adam, instead he eyed Hunter. "We need to talk Hunter…Right now."

Hunter sighed and sat down next to Seth. "This really is not the time, you heard the nurse, and your sister needs me."

Hunter was about to get up, but Seth stopped him. "This is the time. I have been supportive of your relationship with my sister, but you have to break it off with her. You are destroying her."

Hunter shook his head. "I'm not having this conversation. I love your sister and she loves me, end of story."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are in no position to say that. This is your and your wife's damn fault, and not to mention that idiot who claims to be her husband. You have been milking this divorce thing forever while your crazy wife has driven my sister to no return. If you love Lars so much, walk away until you are actually divorced. Isn't that the advice you gave me? Walk away and give things time to work out? Or maybe our Papa was right, maybe you are just using Lars."

Hunter clinched his fists, he was seething. "Is that what you really think? I love her more than I have loved any other woman. I will never walk away from her, and for the record, your situation was a hell of a lot different than mine…I know what I want and who I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Really...It is pretty damn similar, you are too afraid to lose your money. If you truly loved Lars that wouldn't matter." Seth stood up and looked down at Hunter. "I see why Lars has fallen for you…You are just like papa…The man she loves and adores…Arrogant and selfish…All you care about is feeding your ego and Lars feeds your huge ego!"

Hunter jumped up, but checked his urge to punch Seth. "Now you listen to me…I love Pilar…Things are not black and white here…I have a son who I have to protect…But you wouldn't understand about that…My son and I are very close and I would do anything for him…You know…Opposite of you and your old man!"

Adam stood up between the two angry men. "Both of you knock it off. Hunter why don't you go take a walk before you sit with Pilar."

Hunter sighed and walked towards the window to cool off from Seth. Adam turned to Seth. "You are unbelievable."

"Of course you would side with him. When have you ever done the right thing?" Seth sat down roughly.

Adam sat down next to Seth. "You just don't get it. He is right. Getting a divorce is not easy, especially when there are kids and large amounts of money involved. He is not some average Joe who can just walk into city hall and get divorced. But you don't understand that because you sit on your high horse and preach this holier than thou crap all the while your daddy pays for that expensive loft you have in Manhattan.

Seth looked at Adam and was incensed. "What? That is an excuse that you and him use and I deserve that loft. You know what I put up with from my pops."

Adam laughed coldly. "Excuse…Excuse…You and everyone else goes by the media to determine what people are worth…Let me tell you…Forbes is so wrong, most times people are worth double those amounts. You know why? People like me and Hunter have assets that are not a privy to the public, so in other words, your ex will take you to the cleaners and they didn't work one second to help you earn it." Adam started speaking mockingly. "So let's just give it all away because the new person in your life loves you so much that they want you to lose everything you have busted your ass for. That is real logical Seth."

Seth was in shock. "I…I"

Adam continued. "You what? You never tried to understand where I was coming from or what stress I was under. Hunter is going through the same thing, he is trying very hard to keep all the balls in the air and for no one to get hurt. Hell, he has much more at stake than I did. Also he is a father, like me, your children's wellbeing is top priority. I think you are the one that is being selfish and unreasonable, but I am not surprised…You did it to us."

Seth closed his eyes, but then opened them and faced Adam. "Well maybe I would have understood if you would have just stayed with me and not got back into bed with your ex-wife."

Adam shook his head. "I told you plenty of times, but you acted just like this…Blowing up and making demands. But your right about my ex-wife, I was wrong for doing that, but when you have shared a history with someone and the new person in your life is unwilling to listen, it makes you think that maybe…just maybe, you didn't give everything to your marriage."

"I never meant to be demanding, but…"

"You were, and I was at my breaking point. I love you, but it wasn't easy for me to step forward and admit to the world I am gay, I have two little girls and I had to think of them. I have sacrificed everything for us, my relationship with my girls, my business, but still you don't understand. I envy Hunter that he has such a loving patient person in your sister that makes everything seem worth it." Adam got up to leave.

Seth stood up and hugged him. "I'm sorry. Just don't let this mess us up."

Adam hugged Seth back. "I need to go. I will come back later, we both need to calm down." Adam pulled away and walked out.

Hunter turned to Seth and walked over to him. "I'm sorry you two fought over this, but Adam had some good points. Seth, it is not easy what is going on here, but I swear to you on my life, I love Pilar and I'm trying to make this work out for her and my son. Things will be different going forward, I know what needs to be done."

Seth wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry too. I know you love Lars, but I cannot stand by and let her continue to be hurt." Seth looked in Hunter's eyes, he could now see the strain that Adam was speaking of. "You can sit with her tonight, but I will be right here."

"Thank you. We can switch up or maybe sit with her together. She loves you Seth."

Seth sat down. "I'll come in later, she needs and wants you now."

Hunter smiled and walked away headed to Pilar's room. As he was about to go inside he saw his brother walking towards him.

Roman walked to his brother. "I know you don't want to see me, but I wanted to be here for you."

Hunter shook his head and laughed sarcastically. "You are here to save face. Roman I can't deal with you right now, but when she is better things will be very different, so be prepared." Roman stood in shock, but quickly changed gears. "I will wait in the waiting room."

Hunter looked one final time at Roman. "Do whatever, but this changes nothing." Hunter walked past his brother, he was right in his thinking, Roman was nervous after the confrontation at Christy's home, he had to make sure he was showing Hunter he was on his side, even if it was for show only.

Hunter stood outside of Pilar's door for several seconds before walking in. He needed to ground his emotions for her.

As he walked inside he heard her whimpering while she lay in the fetal position. He went to her backside and laid beside her in the bed. He placed his large arms around her, and she on instinct, cuddly into him. She continued to shiver and whimper in his arms. "I'm so cold Hunter."

Hunter moved in closer to give her his body heat. "I got you sweetheart, just rest for me."

Pilar held his arm and in a very weak voice. "I'm so sorry Hunter…I know I messed up…Please don't leave me…I should have…"

"Shh…Let's not talk about that…Just rest and try to get some sleep…I love you sweetheart" Hunter didn't think he could love her any more than he did, but his heart felt so full as he held her. He closed his eyes and remembered that Sunday morning they were in bed.

_Flashback…._

_"__Stop it Hunter…We have to get up…" Pilar giggled as she playfully tried to get up from bed._

_Hunter held her tight in his arms, rubbing her belly button. "Let's stay in bed"_

_"__We need to get up baby, you promised to make me apple pancakes, and we worked up quite an appetite."_

_"__You bring it out of me…" Hunter inhaled the floral scent of her hair. "I can't wait until I am making pancakes for you and our kids."_

_Pilar turned in his arms. "Kids…"_

_"__Yes kids…I think maybe 3 or 4…"_

_Pilar's eyes went big, but then she smiled with dimples showing. "Maybe two…I could see a little you running around in our house…You just can't wear that suck the cook apron."_

_"__You love that apron, especially when that is the only thing I am wearing. We can discuss the amount of how many kids later…How about we practice on making babies...and practice…For the 3 or 4 we are going to make someday."_

_Hunter slid himself inside Pilar's wet folds and the love making continued through the entire Sunday morning._

_End of flashback…_

Hunter closed his eyes and choked back his tears. That Sunday morning they had talked about their future together after his divorce was finalized. They even discussed what type of home they wanted and discussed baby names. Hunter tried to clear the sadness from his voice and whispered in Pilar's ear. "I promise sweetheart our dream will happen. You and me and our four children." Hunter chuckled through his misty eyes and held Pilar closer to his body. "You rest and let the medicine heal you, I will take care of everything else…All you have to do is fight this…Don't give up...Fight dirty if you have to…Just come back to me."

**_TBC….Thank you for reading and supporting…How will Pilar be after this…Will Hunter get his wish...What plans does Hunter have in store for Roman, Christy, and Dean…Please leave your feedback, it helps me with directions and tells me if you are enjoying so far…Thanks again for reading…_**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

*****Attention readers*****_I need your help, I have thoughts for a new story and I have created a poll for opinions, so please vote by going to my profile page. Thank You_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leaving the hospital…<em>**

It has been ten days removed since Pilar arrived at the hospital. She awoke happy knowing she is finally going home today. It had been a long ten days of getting healthy, both physically and mentally, but today she feels every bit of her old self. She sat on the bed waiting to see the doctor for his final instructions of what to do once she was released. Hunter was not satisfied with the original doctor handling Pilar's recovery, so he flew in a specialist from Atlanta who has dealt with patients who have suffered from drug overdoses and drug additions, this particular doctor had the best success rate in the country. Pilar felt that was totally unnecessary, but fighting with Hunter was pointless, she knew how her man could be, only the best was acceptable in his mind.

Pilar happily hummed to herself as she brushed her hair, but suddenly she felt like she was being watched, she turned slowly towards the door, and she narrowly squinted her eyes towards the man now standing inside of her room. "Get out!"

Dean dressed in an all-black suit and black shirt walked up behind her slowly and pulled three deep purple calla lilies tied in purple lace from behind his back and placed them in her face. "Is that any way to greet your husband? I only wanted to make this day special for you." Dean figured he had been playing this all wrong, he figured you can catch more bees with honey rather than vinegar.

Pilar took the flowers and threw them down on the floor. She got up from the bed and put her hand on her hip. "You really are delusional. You think dressing like Hunter and your fake concern is going to make me accept you or this fake marriage!"

Dean raised his hands as to say he means her no harm. "Oh, that hurts me. I am being sincere my Latin little beauty. You really did something to me that night. If you would only open your eyes and forget about Hunter you could see it. Let's face it, you and I had a hell of a time on our honeymoon night."

Pilar laughed sarcastically. "You are a complete idiot if you think there is anything between us. I am back to my old self, which means I am not going to put up with your bullshit. Just get out."

Dean walked closer to her and pulled her into him. "There is something between us…**Marriage**. I am not giving up on us so easily, and to prove it." He kissed her lightly on the lips, Pilar pulled away from him in disgust and tried to slap his face, but Dean caught her wrist. "You see…I know what you are going to do before you even do it. A match made in heaven."

Pilar sighed and rolled her eyes. "More like a match made in hell." Knowing she had to keep her cool because the doctor would not sign off on her release today, she quickly reached for the button to ring for the nurse, but Dean again caught her hand. "You need to take it easy. You don't want to make a scene and your doctor decides you are not ready to leave just yet. Now that would be tragic." Dean smirked.

"Just say what you need to say and then get the hell out…You fringing freak!"

Dean shook his head. "You are a feisty one. I see what he-man sees in you. Well, I wanted to let you know I'm not such a bad guy. I have looked over **our** books, and I made a few changes. I scheduled a few events for us. It would be great to work our magic together." Dean continuing to smirk. "I am a better fit than Hunter for those types of parties anyways. You know young and good looking, instead of old and played out."

Pilar wanted to scream as she felt her blood pressure rise, and like a cat, she quickly slapped Dean across the face. "**What have you done asshole? That is my business you are screwing with!"**

Just as Dean was about to pull her into him again, Seth walked in. He wanted to see his sister because he would be working when she was due to be released. Seth immediately saw red and grabbed Dean off of his sister and threw him into the chair. "Didn't Hunter and I say to leave her alone! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Pilar closed the distance between Seth and Dean by standing in between them. "Sethie don't…He just wants the hospital to keep me here so he can continue to make a mess of my business…Please don't make a scene."

Seth now breathing heavily from anger. "Get out or I will throw your ass out myself!"

Dean got up from the chair and fixed his jacket. "Easy brother in-law, we should be getting alone…I only wanted to see **my wife **and make sure she is okay."

Nurse Nikki Bella quickly came inside after hearing the commotion. "Mr. Ambrose you need to leave. Mr. Helmsley left strict instructions to have you removed by security if you came into Pilar's room." (Nikki and Pilar have become friends during Pilar's recovery.) Nikki had a very stern face as she held the door open for Dean to leave. "I am going to count to three, if you are not outta here by three, I'm calling security."

Dean smirked and blew Pilar a kiss. "I'll see you later wifey." He walked out making sure to bump Seth on his way out.

Pilar grabbed Seth's arm to stop him from retaliating. "Just let him go Sethie. I'm okay."

Nikki left the siblings alone and walked behind Dean to make sure he left the building. Seth turned to his sister. "Something has to be done about that asshole!"

Pilar rubbed her temples. "I know…I know. Hunter is on his way to pick me up, he said he has something to tell me about this."

Seth was sick of both Dean and Christie, he knew if Hunter was not going to do anything, he was. "I will wait until Hunter gets here. You just sit and relax.

Pilar sat on the bed and gave her brother a coyish smile. "I know you didn't just come to see me off…I think you came to see Nikki."

Seth blushed and then laughed it off. "What-No, I came to see you."

"Yeah right. I have noticed you two talking and laughing when you think no one is looking."

"I'm gay, or did you forget that. She doesn't have the right equipment." Seth laughed. "Besides, Adam and I have really been getting along. We had a very long talk the night you were admitted into the hospital, and we are on the same page for once. I really think we are going to make it work."

Pilar continued to smile, but deep down she wasn't sure if Seth and Adam would ever be on the same page. "Okay, but don't rule anything or anyone out." She winked at Seth.

Seth was about to retort, but Hunter and the doctor walked into the room. Hunter walked straight to Pilar and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Hunter then turned to the doctor. "Is she ready to be released?"

The doctor smiled. "I think so, her chart and vitals look great." The necessary paperwork was signed off on by the doctor, and he wished her well as he left the room.

Hunter gathered her things, but noticed the lilies lying on the floor, he picked them up and held them up to Pilar. Skepticism was written all over his face because calla lilies were her favorite flowers. "Who are these from?"

Pilar turned to Seth and kissed him on the cheek. "I think Hunter and I need to talk." Seth smiled and nudged Hunter on the shoulder on his way out. "Just be calm with my little sis."

Pilar smiled and closed the door. She then turned and walked back over to Hunter. "Now don't get upset, they are from Dean…"

"WHAT! I told that son of a bitch to stay away from you! Where was security?"

Pilar rubbed Hunter's chest, she knew Hunter was pissed. "They escorted him out. I just want to go home." She kissed him on the cheek and sat in the wheelchair. "Oh come on…You love to push me from behind." She giggled trying to get Hunter's mind off of Dean.

Hunter was indeed upset about this. "Now this asshole knows what flowers you like? How the hell did he find that out?" Hunter couldn't help but have a slight bit of jealousy in his tone.

Pilar sighed. "I don't know, maybe he researched it online, you know like his crazy sister." Pilar started to tap her foot on the floor trying to distract Hunter. "Are you going to push me or are we staying here?" Pilar soften her voice. "Please Hunter don't make something out of what that lunatic has done."

Hunter cleared his mind of Dean knowing he was being ridiculous. He chuckled slightly and began to wheel Pilar out, he stopped suddenly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It is more of me loving to ride you from behind."

Pilar turned into him and cocked her eyebrow. "Keep that up and I may ride you on the way home."

Hunter playfully shiver at the thought, it has been two weeks since the couple have been intimate. Needless to say their ride home from the hospital was very hot with pillow talk and discreet foreplay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's Penthouse…Several hours later...<em>**

Hunter watched as Pilar was going through her emails. She was becoming more and more irritated with each email she opened. Dean has hacked her emails and business accounts. Hunter began to massage her shoulders. "You need to rest. Those emails can wait…I need to talk to you."

Pilar took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes. She sighed deeply. "Hunter…**You don't get it, this asshole is going to ruin me! Why didn't you tell me about this?"**

Hunter cupped her face to calm her. "You didn't need the stress. I'm sure we can fix whatever he did."

Pilar pulled her head back. "**HOW?** **Dean has hacked into everything…He is setting up events under Pilar Ambrose…He has even taken money from my business accounts…You don't understand because this isn't happening to your business!"**

Hunter put up his hands. "I will replace the funds….We need to talk…This is serious and it will answer your questions of what I am going to do about Christie." Hunter's face was now stoic.

Pilar knew this was serious by the tone in his voice and the look on his face. She closed her laptop and sat facing him on the couch. "Okay…Let's talk."

Hunter could only smile as he looked in her eyes, he saw his Pilar, the sparkle and feistiness was back in her eyes. "I know we haven't talked about everything that has happened, but I have made some decisions on my next steps."

Pilar slowly brought her hand to his face, she tenderly rubbed his cheek. "Whatever it is, just tell me." She could see even through his warm smile that what he needed to tell her was difficult.

Hunter took the palm of her hand and kissed it. "I…I never want to see you like…How you were when I carried you into that hospital."

"Baby, I'm fine now. It is not your fault that this has happened, I shouldn't have yelled at you about what Dean is doing to me. It is…" Pilar felt her blood pressure go up. "It is the demon siblings fault."

"I know that…But this has to end, and the only way to do it is to go to court and to fight dirty." Hunter held Pilar's hand and continually rubbed his thumb over it. "If Christie and I go to court, some ugly things are going to come out…Things about my past."

"Hunter whatever it is just tell me, I can take it."

Hunter smiled lovingly. "Christie is going to try and fight anyway she can, even if that means hurting our son in the process. The things that are likely to come out…Well…Some are pretty…" He trailed off.

Pilar slid onto his lap and put her arms behind his neck. "I mean it, whatever comes out will not make me see you in a negative light. We all have a past. Just tell me."

Hunter ran his hand up and down her waist. "Christie and I really should have been divorced three years into our marriage, but I was determined to stay for Dylan, for him to have a real family. As things deteriorated in our marriage, Christie wanted to try to save it. She came up with the idea of us joining a club."

"What kind of club?" Pilar couldn't image what he was going to say next.

"It was an elite club for swingers and couples that have very aggressive sexual appetites. Christie and I were very deep into this. The funny thing is this club actually made me more aware of how fucked up our marriage really was. You know I'm not very good at sharing." Hunter chuckled at himself. "Well, I could watch her have sex with both women and men and I wouldn't get jealous, it became almost a competition of who could out do the other."

Pilar really wasn't that surprised at Christie, but she had a hard time picturing Hunter being okay with it. "So, how long did you…Swing?"

"For almost four years. I'm not that person anymore. Yes, I love having sex, okay I love having a lot of sex, but you have changed that need in me to sleep around with different women. I love having sex with you only. I need you to understand that because Christie and her attorneys are going to paint a very different picture."

Pilar kissed him softly on the lips. "I understand as long as we don't have the "swing" thing in our future." Pilar giggled a little to ease the tension.

Hunter squeezed her hip. "There won't be, but there is something else." Hunter paused as he seriously looked into her eyes. "Remember the picture you found in the moving boxes when I first moved in here? The one of a man and me standing in front of my night club?" Hunter watched as Pilar acknowledged remembering. "That was a very close friend of mine, you could say he was like a brother to me." Hunter began to stare off.

Pilar was very curious for this story. When she questioned Hunter about the man in the picture, he became angry and closed off. He snatched the picture out of her hands and shoved it back into the box and they have never discussed it again. "Hunter…Who is this man? Just tell me."

Hunter sighed deeply as he held Pilar closer to him. "His name was Shawn Michaels. As I said, he was like a brother to me, hell him and I were closer than I am to Roman. Most times people thought we were brothers." Hunter paused for a very long time, you could see Hunter was remembering all the times he and Shawn spent together. "Sorry, well anyways, Shawn had a lot of demons….he abused drugs and alcohol to cope…I thought I could help him get better, well the joke was on me…he did the unthinkable to me…He betrayed me by stealing money from me."

Pilar could feel Hunter tense up more and more as he talked about Shawn. "I'm sorry baby…I can see and feel you are hurting over this…maybe you and him can fix it…you said he was using. Maybe he has stop using now."

Hunter laughed in a very cold eerie way. "That is not an option…Sweetheart I don't accept betrayal…I just can't. It is who I am…I made sure he would never do that to me again." Hunter paused again and then sighed. "I-I sold him out to a Russian mob guy…Shawn was cheating him too, I found out about it and thought that would be a perfect way to remove the cancer in my life…No one has heard from or seen Shawn for over a decade…Christie knows about this, she was the one that gave me the tip of Shawn cheating the mob guy."

Pilar felt her heart ache for Hunter, she could see the regret in his eyes even though Hunter would never admit it. "I can see that he hurt you very badly, but maybe he is still alive and if he is, you can make it right with him."

Hunter smiled at her. "Baby that is a sweet thought, but I dropped a dime on him to a mob figure, I doubt he is still alive. I accept that, and anything that comes to me because of it…I just needed you to hear these things from me and not Christie. I am going to fight and things are not going to be easy for Christie either. I have hired a private detective to follow her and go through her personal affairs. She is going to regret the day she hurt you." Hunter had a very evil glare, he meant what he said, and Christie and whoever else has helped her are going to start paying for their dirty deeds.

Pilar rested her head on Hunter's shoulder. "Baby, don't worry, I will be right here beside you with this."

Hunter smiled. "Good, because tomorrow Christie is going to get a shock of a lifetime. You just wait."

Pilar tilted her head to the side. "What do you have planned?"

Hunter laughed just thinking of Christie's expression. "I don't want to ruin it. You come into work with me tomorrow…And bring your popcorn."

Pilar continued to question Hunter, but he wouldn't give it up, instead he carried her to bed. Pilar was more than ready to go to sleep. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. Hunter kissed her before turning out the lights. "Goodnight…Sleep well because the fireworks are about to go off tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day at Hunter's office…<em>**

Hunter and Pilar were at the office bright and early. Hunter knew that Christie should be arriving any minute. "You want some coffee sweetheart?"

Pilar frowned, then pouted, she hated being in the dark. "No I don't want coffee. I would prefer you telling me what is going on, all these crypt hints are driving me crazy."

Hunter hugged her from behind. "Awe…Don't worry you will be pleased."

Just as Hunter was kissing on the back of Pilar's neck, his office door flew open. Lillian was chasing behind Christie to stop her. "Mr. Helmsley…I'm sorry, she wouldn't listen."

Hunter smiled and let Pilar go. "No problem Lillian."

Christie forced Lillian out of the office and slammed the door behind her. She threw paperwork into Hunter's face. **"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"**

Hunter slowly picked up the paperwork from the floor and pretended to read it, he knew exactly what they were. "Oh…Which one do you not understand…?" Hunter smirked all while he was pretending to read the paperwork.

Pilar watched and smiled to herself, she knew whatever that paperwork was, it was pissing off Christie, and she loved it.

Christie walked up to Hunter, her face was crimson red from anger. **"YOU SON OF A BITCH…YOU CAN'T DO THIS…YOU CAN'T SELL OUR HOUSE!"**

Hunter laughed right in her face and then stepped back from her. "Of course I can, the deed is in my name only…Why should I continue to pay for something that has no value to me?"

Christie went to punch Hunter, but he moved too quick and she did not connect. "**WHERE ARE DYLAN AND I SUPPOSE TO LIVE…IN THE FUCKING STREET!"**

Hunter leaned his butt against his desk. "As usual you do not read everything, the other piece of paper is temporary custody of Dylan." Hunter got up and walked behind Christie so his breathe was on her neck. "The judge ruled in my favor, I'm sure when the divorce is finalized I will have permanent custody…And to answer your other question…I really don't give a flying fuck where you will live."

**"****AGH! I HATE YOU…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE STARTED YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"**

Hunter laughed wickedly. "Oh, you have no idea…This party has just started…I warned you over and over to stop with the fucking games, but you wouldn't listen…So here we are…And by the way, you have twenty-four hours to be out of **my** house…If you are not, I will have you thrown out just like the trash you are!"

Christie was fuming. "**I AM GOING TO BURN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL** **HUNTER…AND THAT LITTLE SLUT!"**

Pilar couldn't help herself, she got right in Christie's face. "**No…That is where Hunter will be sending you…Make sure to tell your crazy brother he is next to join you…IN HELL!"**

Christie feeling past her limit, just how Hunter has felt, she slapped Pilar across the face. Pilar flinched and then grabbed Christie by her forearms and slung her to the floor. "**I'M FEELING REALLY GOOD CHRISTIE...WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR A THIRD TIME!"**

Hunter hugged Pilar from behind, he wanted Pilar to just enjoy Christie falling apart. "No need to get upset, because Christie is leaving…She needs to find a place to live." Hunter waved bye-bye and grinned while doing it in Christie's direction.

Hunter continued to grin as Christie angrily got up from the floor. **"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I CAN DO YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**

Hunter held the door open for Christie. "Just shut the hell up before she does exactly what you and I both know she can do...KICK YOUR ASS!" Hunter continued to hold the door open for her, because he knew her second surprise was waiting for her.

A man stopped Christie as she was about to leave. "Are you Christie Helmsley?"

"YES!" Christie huffed.

The man handed her a folded document. "You have just been served. Have a nice day." The man walked away.

Christie read the document and turned to face Hunter with fire in her eyes. **"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT…YOU ARE TAKING ME TO COURT….YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS…JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR LITTLE SLUT HEARS WHAT TYPE OF A COLD HEARTED BASTARD YOU REALLY ARE!"**

Christie stormed out headed to Roman's office, she needed help, and what other person to turn to. Her soon to be ex-husband's brother. Christie was now a woman scorned and she will do anything to hurt Hunter.

Hunter was overjoyed with what he has done, and he knew there was more in store for Christie. He picked up Pilar and kissed her. "We are almost home free sweetheart." Hunter mumbled on her lips while they kissed. Or are they?

**_TBC….Thank you for reading and supporting…What is Christie thinking…Will Hunter get the last laugh...What other plans does Hunter have in store for Roman, Christy, and Dean…Please leave your feedback, it helps me with directions and tells me if you are enjoying so far…Thanks again for reading…_**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**_Several Weeks Later…Hunter's Penthouse…_**

It has been several weeks since Hunter served Christie with the divorce petition, and things have been just as Hunter thought, ugly. They haven't even stepped into court yet, but each of their attorneys have had their hands full with each party bringing them evidence of the others misgivings. This hasn't stopped Hunter's momentum, if anything he was in his element. Hunter has Dylan now, and his private investigator is about to expose something huge to him, it is only a matter of days. The private investigator has told Hunter that this bit of information is going to have dire consequences for someone very close to him, and it is going to be a game changer in his case. That is all he has shared with Hunter so far. (I think we all know what and who this is going to affect) Unfortunately, things have not been as good for Pilar, she continues to deal with Dean and his antics. She has shared as little as possible of this with Hunter, due to his increasing belief that Dean is becoming too invested in this plot of Christie's. She also knows Hunter has his hands full with the divorce debacle. Dean has taken every opportunity to be where Pilar is, almost stalking her. To make matters worse, she is feeling sick again, similar to the night she fought Christie outside of Hunter's club.

* * *

><p>Hunter lay naked holding Pilar from behind, with his blonde hair sprawled over her shoulder. Pilar awoke with nausea and slowly moved Hunter's arm from her waist. She became frustrated as he held her tighter. "Baby, please." She felt as though she was going to throw up right in the bed.<p>

Hunter muttered something she couldn't understand. She forcefully removed his arm and kicked the covers off, before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Once inside she found herself hugging her all too familiar friend now, the toilet bowl.

Hunter dazed and confused sat up in bed and began to rub his eyes. He looked to the alarm clock, and with very sleepy eyes he saw it was only 4:30a.m. "Ah…Pilarrr."

He soon got over his crankiness as he heard her throwing up. He slowly walked to the bathroom door and began to knock as he yawned. "Sweetheart, you okay?"

Pilar couldn't answer him, she felt as though her entire insides were coming up.

Hunter not liking what he heard, just walked inside. He frowned as it brought back memories of how he was in Pittsburgh. After a few seconds of watching her, he was able to gather himself and he kneeled down and held her hair back.

After twenty minutes Pilar finally finished throwing up and held her head. She has been feeling sick for a week and it has taken a real toll on her. She moved Hunter out of the way and went to the sink. "I'm fine now…You can go back to bed."

Hunter furrowed his brow. "You are not fine. This has been going on too long."

Pilar turned to him after rinsing her mouth out. "It is a stomach bug or something I ate. Really, I'm fine."

Hunter began to stroke the back of her hair and looked into her eyes with concern. "No it is not, the three of us have been eating the same things, and Dylan and I are not sick. And, if it were a stomach bug, he and I would have it by now." Hunter by all means did not want his son sick, but he couldn't figure out what is wrong with her.

Pilar deep in her gut knew something wasn't right, but she was afraid to find out. "Let's just go back to bed."

Pilar started to walk out of the bathroom, but Hunter stopped her. "You are seeing the doctor, no more excuses. What if some of those drugs Dean gave you have done something. I'm worried."

Pilar rubbed his stubble cheek. "You are being a worry wart. I'm sleepy and so are you. Let's just go back to bed."

"No…First you promise me you will call the doctor." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest.

Pilar gave a half smile. "I could take you more seriously if your stuff was covered up."

Hunter with no shame did not move. "I'm serious…and you love my junk." He winked at her.

"Whatever…I'm going back to bed." Pilar smirked and walked away from him and went to cuddle under the covers.

Hunter followed and pulled her onto his chest. "You are a stubborn little thing, but I am more stubborn than you. If you won't call, I will." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes that was his way of saying discussion is over.

Pilar sighed out of annoyance, and then poked her tongue out. "Okay, I'll call."

Hunter grinned. "I know what you did, and I still love you bratty."

Hunter soon drifted back to sleep. Pilar on the other hand was wide awake listening to Hunter's steady heartbeat, she had a very bad feeling of why she is feeling sick. If her concerns are right, she feared what Hunter would say and do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some hours later…Pilar's apartment…<em>**

Pilar decided to go to the drugstore and do what she has feared to find out. She bought a pregnancy test, actually she bought three. She decided to go to her apartment to do the test, she didn't want Hunter to accidently find the empty boxes.

She quickly walked inside of her apartment and headed straight to the bathroom to do all three tests, she felt that nagging wave of dread go through her body again. She couldn't help but feel she was being watched or followed, she had the same feeling earlier as she walked through the drugstore. She quickly brushed it off thinking guilt was doing this.

Her nerves were frayed beyond belief as she continued to think about Hunter, all of her thoughts were of Hunter being upset if these tests showed positive. She knew they wanted children someday, but now was definitely not the right time with both of their divorces still in a state of limbo.

She paced the floor wrenching her hands together, time seemed to be standing still as she eyed the clock on the wall. "Maybe it is a bug…Oh come off it, you have missed your period…" Pilar mumbled to herself as she paced.

She looked at her watch, and five minutes were up. She walked inside of the bathroom and picked up the first little stick, she closed her eyes tight as her heart felt as thou it was in her throat. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Now or never." She mumbled to herself.

Her eyes became wide as she stared at the reading. "No…No…No." She quickly read the other two, it was a clean sweep, all three read positive. Pilar slid to the floor holding her stomach, as the seconds pasted, she began to cry.

She dragged herself up from the floor, she knew now she had to call for an appointment. All while making the appointment she thought of Hunter and how he would react. She couldn't blame him, it is her fault, or that is how she was seeing it. She just knew he would be upset with her.

As she ended her call with the doctor's office she suddenly felt that nagging feeling of being watched again. She wiped the fresh tears from her face and turned around and practically jumped out of her skin when she saw Dean standing in the middle of her living room. "You idiot! How did you get in here?"

Dean walked slowly to her, and wiped the remaining tears from her face. "I have every right to be here, we are still married."

Pilar slapped his hand away. "Why can't you just leave me alone…I'm sick of you!"

"I think you need me more than ever, we are having a child together." Dean smirked annoyingly.

Pilar ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what you think you know, but you're wrong."

Dean stood in her personal space. "I saw you buy those pregnancy tests, and I heard you on the phone just now. I think this proves my theory that we are meant to be…We may have made a baby on our honeymoon night."

Pilar had a look of disbelief as she tried to back away from him, but she soon realized she was running out of space as her back was against the wall. "**THIS BABY IS HUNTER'S…NOT YOURS!" **

Dean pulled her close to his body and leaned into her ear. "There is a possibility, and you know it. I didn't wear a condom."

Pilar felt sick to her stomach as she listened to Dean, she knew he was right, and she couldn't handle that. **"IF THIS BABY IS YOURS…YOU WILL NEVER SEE IT…."**

Dean licked his teeth. "Wrong…If it is mine you and I will be forever linked…So I guess we will stay married until this child is born, and if it is mine, you will stand to lose big my pretty little wife."

Pilar pushed him in the chest to get space. **"GET OUT! GET OUT! AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

Dean sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. "I don't think so…I have every right to be here."

Pilar couldn't take it, she grabbed her purse and jacket and headed for the door. **"FINE…BUT I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR A DIVORCE EVEN IF THIS CHILD IS YOURS!"** She stormed out of the apartment. She walked several steps and then leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She held her head in her hands and cried, she didn't know what she would do if this child is in fact Dean's.

Dean waited until she left, he actually wanted her to leave so he could use the callback feature on her telephone. Once he retrieved the doctor's telephone number and address, he called Christie and made plans to meet up with her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christie's Apartment….<em>**

Christie sat impatiently waiting for Dean. She has been unbearable to be around since moving out of the mansion. The apartment she was currently in was very expensive, but in her mind it was not enough. She heard a knock at the door, she went to answer it with martini in hand. "This better be good Dean."

Dean looked his sister up and down as he walked inside. "A little early for cocktails."

"What do you want? I am in no mood for bad news."

Dean took the martini glass out of her hand and sat down. "This is huge…I just up my payday."

Christie snickered. "What are you talking about?"

"My wife is pregnant, so I think I am much closer to getting what I want then you are." Dean smirked.

Christie did a double take. "Really…How does that help you?"

"You have been drinking too much. This baby could be mine."

Christie thought for a second, she really didn't know if Dean had actually slept with Pilar or not. "How sure are you?"

"Very…But to be on the safe side, I got the name and address of her doctor. I need you to work your magic, if you know what I mean."

Christie laughed. "Oh…So you want me to do what?"

"Pay the doctor of course. Make sure we at least have seven or eight months for me to manipulate my bride into giving me what I want…What we want."

Christie began to pace the floor, but then stopped and stood in front of Dean. "Okay…Give me the information and I'll fix it." She read the piece of paper Dean gave her, and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, little brother, this is too perfect."

"What…What?"

"I know her very well, this will be very easy." Christie felt as though she just hit the lottery. "You need to go and I need to get ready to see her."

"Are you going to fill me in?" Dean knew this had to be good.

"No, not yet. Just let me do it." Christie started ushering Dean out of the door, but to her surprise Roman was at her doorstep. "I thought you died."

Roman leaned against the doorframe. "I have been keeping my distance."

Dean rolled his eyes at Roman as he was leaving. "You can't stay long, she has work to do."

Roman didn't answer, he shut the door as Dean was walking out. "So what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Christie smiled and walked into the living room. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Roman came behind her and held her from the back. "No…I just stopped by to check on you, seeing how you have totally ignored my calls since you moved."

Christie leaned into him. "I think you are here because you missed me." She turned in his arms to face him.

Roman pulled her closer to him. "I have plenty of women to keep me busy."

Christie smirked and put her arms around his neck. "If that were true, why are you hard now?"

Roman didn't answer, he pressed his lips to hers and a searing kiss was ignited. Roman backed her unto to the couch and began to pull at her robe to expose her to him.

Christie wasted no time, she eagerly undid his pants and reached into his boxers and stroked his engorged cock. She was already wet for him and her entire body ached for him. The two were lost in a wave of animal like sex, not caring about the consequences. How wrong they both were, the private investigator sat downstairs in the lobby of Christie's apartment, he really didn't need any more damaging evidence, but more is always good.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The office of Dr. Trish Stratus, OB GYN…<em>**

Christie feeling reinvigorated after a very active sex session with Roman headed to see her old friend, Trish Stratus. She sat in the waiting room, she actually was humming to herself. Blackmail always brings out her happy side. The nurse advised she could go in to see the doctor now.

Christie walked inside and cleared her throat to get Trish's attention. "Long time no see blondie or now brunette."

Trish smirked and hugged Christie. "Is this official or fun."

Christie sat down and shook her head. "Hell no…I would never go through child birth again. I'm here about one of your patients. Pilar Ambrose or Guzman."

Trish looked perplexed. "She is my patient, what does that have to do with you."

"She is married to my brother and screwing my husband. Long story short, she is scheduled to see you, and I need you to make sure the delivery date you give her reflects this." Christie handed Trish a piece of paper of what dates to use for conception and due date.

"I can't do that Christie. What is wrong with you?" Trish now looked annoyed.

"Look, you and I both know where we started. You remember…Juicy Lucy…What would your brand new hot shot surgeon think about his wife stripping?"

Trish couldn't believe Christie. "That was a long time ago…You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would. I have kept my mouth shut because I know you earned him, just like I earned being Mrs. Helmsley. So don't get all high and mighty, we are cut from the same cloth."

"Why will this help you?" Trish huffed

"I need time to get what I want…What I have earned…If Hunter is the father of this little bastard, he will push even harder for this divorce. I only need a few more months to get something on him, if you use those dates, there will be doubt about the bastard's father."

Trish felt sick as she knew how Christie could be, but Trish could give her friend a dose of reality too. "You know you wouldn't be in this mess if you had only had that baby, but no, you aborted it…Why… because you didn't know if Hunter or Roman was the father."

Christie had a look of sadness, but quickly got over it. "That was years ago, the past, we are in the now. I can't let Hunter leave me with nothing, I am only asking you to fudge the dates."

Trish shook her head. "You could have had it all, but you crushed Hunter when you aborted that baby. He would have never divorced you with two kids."

"I said to drop it Trish. Hunter is not the man everyone thinks he is. He is going to pay me one way or the other."

"You are pissed off because you married the wrong Helmsley, you went for the cash instead of waiting for true love…Did you ever love Hunter?"

Christie laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so...He wanted to play knight in shining armor for me and Dylan, so I let him."

Trish was amazed at how her friend could be so cold. "I will do this and you will keep away from my husband." Trish stood up from her desk. "If something is wrong with the baby, I will tell Pilar the truth, I won't comprise the baby's health or hers. Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal clear…Also, keep her from having an amino, she has had drug problems." Christie wanted to spew as much negativity as she could.

Trish didn't buy that one. "What are you talking about, she has never had a substance abuse problem."

Christie smirked. "No, but she had a stay in the hospital for…a small breakdown."

Trish was confused, but didn't press Christie now. "Fine, but this is the last favor I will do. Why don't you do yourself a favor and just go after the man that is made for you, just divorce Hunter and move on…Hell, you will get five million from your pre-nup"

Christie became irritated. "That is pennies compared to half of what Hunter has. You just hold up your end and I will handle getting what is rightfully mine."

Trish wanted to shake her friend. "I hope you know what you are doing, because this might just blow up in your face."

Christie hugged Trish tight. "Women like us always find a way to get what we want." Christie smiled and left Trish's office. She was delighted and confident that Hunter would bend to her. Unfortunately for her, she has no idea what Hunter has in store for her, she may be the one to actually bend.

**_TBC….Thank you for reading and supporting…How will Hunter react to the baby news...Who do you think is the father…Is Dean telling the truth about what really happened that night…your reviews help me with direction and tells me if you are enjoying the story so far…Thanks again for reading…_**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed my stories, special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan and HunterPleasure, you two have kept me going, and embraced my crazy ideas (lol)***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seth's Apartment….<em>**

Pilar went to the only person that could help, to her brother, Seth. Her mind was all a buzz from the aftermath with Dean. She stood in front of Seth's door and rubbed her belly, it was all so surreal, there was a little human being growing inside of her. But, then the nerves came crashing back, what if Hunter is not the father, then her child would be cursed with a deranged father, Dean. She knocked nervously on Seth's door.

Seth answered the door, he first was surprised to see his sister, but quickly became concerned as he watched her breakdown in to his arms. "Lars, what is it?" He walked her inside to the living room, and wiped her tears.

"Sethie, I'm pregnant." Pilar laid her head on his shoulder, as her arms tightly went around his neck.

Seth was in a state of shock, as his heart rate went up. "What?"

"I'm-I'm pregnant….and Hunter may not be the father!" Pilar was barely able to speak coherently.

"Please, calm down. We will figure this whole thing out…This can't be good for the baby." Seth forced a calming face, but inside, he was fuming. He wanted to hurt Dean and Hunter.

Pilar lifted her head from Seth's shoulder, her eyes were full with tears. "What am I going to do…? Hunter is going to freak out…He already has accepted a child that is not biologically his!"

"Stop…First off, you don't know for sure that Hunter is not the father. How far along are you?"

"I don't know yet, I go to the doctor tomorrow. I took three pregnancy tests, and all came back positive…I want to believe Hunter is the father…But…Dean insists we had sex…I don't know…I should just leave and…" Pilar was panicking, she couldn't face Hunter and the disappointment he would have in his eyes.

Seth placed both his hands on her arms and held them strongly. "Get that thought out of your head, you are not going anywhere. You are going to tell Hunter, and he better do the right thing by you, because if he doesn't, he will answer to me."

Pilar wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I don't want to leave, but I can't face Hunter. Maybe, I'll wait until I find out how far along I am."

Seth shook his head. "No. You are going to him right now. Look Lars, he knows that you didn't have sex with Dean willingly, if he loves you, which I think he does, he will accept this."

"I don't know….."

"Trust me, it is the right thing to do. If you want me to be with you when you tell him, I will be."

"No, I need to tell him alone. He will feel that I don't trust him." Pilar stood up to leave, but Seth pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay, I promise...If Hunter, doesn't step up, the baby will have me..." Seth felt Hunter would be a part of the child's life, but he couldn't stand how upset his sister was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's Home, some hours later…<em>**

Hunter arrived home at a surprisingly decent hour. He needed privacy, he has invited his private detective over to discuss his findings. As he came downstairs dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, the doorbell rang.

"Come in, I hope you have good news for me." Hunter led the private detective into his study.

The detective looked almost fearful to tell Hunter. "Mr. Helmsley, you may want to have a drink first."

"I don't drink, and just get on with it." Hunter sat at his large desk looking expectantly.

The detective reached into his brief case, and handed Hunter a file that was almost thick as the bible. "You were right, you're soon to be ex-wife is a piece of work, and not Da Vinci."

Hunter opened the file, and read each page, each picture, and each receipt. The redness deepened with each document he read. He stood slowly, and placed the file down. "Let me ask you, do you do any contract work?"

The detective could see the anger coming off of Hunter's body, he knew if he received this kind of information, he too would be looking to get rid of the two scum bags. "Mr. Helmsley, why don't you take a little time to digest all of this…"

"It is a yes or no question, I don't need your advice."

"Yes Sir, for the right price, a contract can be discussed, but I will need some time to complete my requested task."

"Good, I'll be in touch." Hunter walked briskly to the door, and held it open for the man.

Pilar practically ran into the detective as she arrived as he was leaving. She reached up to kiss Hunter hello, but quickly noticed his angry demeanor. "Baby, is everything okay?"

Hunter kissed her, but it was harsh. "Everything is fine…Why don't you go upstairs for a while. I'm waiting for Roman."

"I really need to talk to you….It is important."

"NOT NOW!" He walked away from her.

Pilar stood dumbfounded. _"He couldn't possibly know about the baby."_

She went behind him. "Hunter, what is the matter?"

"I SAID NOT NOW…WHAT PART ARE YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTANDING…?"

That hit Pilar like a baseball bat. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU…? NEVERMIND…I'M GETTING MY THINGS….AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME AT ALL!"

Hunter was ballistic with anger that he didn't even stop her. The only thing on his mind was confronting Roman. He sent him a text in between reading the documents. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he got there.

Pilar rushed upstairs, and was prepared to pack, but that all familiar morning sickness hit her, but this time it came with cramps. She held her stomach as she rushed into the bathroom. _"Please be okay little one, you have me."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile Hunter's Study….<em>**

Roman had arrived, but was starting to feel uncomfortable. The vibe he was getting from Hunter was cold and distant. "Is everything okay?"

Hunter sat behind his desk, and opened the file. "This is some interesting reading."

"What is it?"

Hunter pushed the file in front of Roman, and then stood in front of the fireplace. "It's about two people that thought they were smart enough to screw with a very powerful person. I think you will find it interesting."

Roman stared at the file with fear in his eyes. He slowly opened it, and his life pasted before his eyes. He saw a picture of him and Christy in his office, in a very compromising position. "Hunt, it is not what it looks like."

Hunter had walked behind Roman, while he was nervously reviewing the contents of the file. Hunter grabbed Roman into a choke hold, and began to speak in an eerie cold voice, with his teeth clenched. "You little motherfucker…IT"S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE...YOU ARE SCREWING MY WIFE!"

Roman was gasping for air, as he tried to pull Hunter's arm off his neck. "H-U-N-T-E-R…" Roman's hands were frantically hitting at Hunter's arm, he was beginning to feel light headed. "Pleeeaaassse…"

**YOU LITTLE COCK SUCKING BASTARD, I WARNED YOU NOT TO SCREW WITH ME…YOU JUST COULDN'T HEED MY WARNING…"** Hunter tightened his grip, and his voice became almost devil like. "**NOT ONLY DID YOU FUCK MY WIFE…YOU FUCKED WITH MY MONEY…YOU FUCKING STOLE FROM ME…I GAVE YOU THE WORLD…AND NOW I'M TAKING YOU OUT OF MY WORLD…!"**

Roman was nearly passed out, Hunter let him go, and then forced his hand on his desk, he reached the fire place poker over his head and slammed into Roman's hand, he twisted it, and watched the blood squirt like a fountain. **"WAS SHE WORTH IT…? DID IT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A GODDAMN MAN…I HOPE IT WAS BECAUSE LIFE AS YOU KNOW IT IS OVER…!"**

"HUNTER…Please….I'm sorry…She tricked me…"

Hunter twisted the poker even further into Roman's hand, the poker was so far into Roman's hand that it went clear through to the desk. Hunter's face was red as crimson, and his body shook from all of his rage. **"YOU'RE SORRY…? YOU'RE SORRY…? NO, MOTHERFUCKER…I'M SORRY…I'M SORRY YOU WERE EVER BORN…!"**

Hunter pulled out the poker, and then kicked the chair over, and straddled Roman. He squeezed his face with one hand, and drew the poker back, and stabbed it into Roman's shoulder. **"ANY LAST WORDS…BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE IS GOING STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR BLACK FUCKING HEART!**

Roman released a blood curdling scream that was heard throughout the apartment. Hunter had pulled out the poker, and jabbed it back into his shoulder blade.

Pilar was finally out of the bathroom, and heard the loud screams. She rushed downstairs into the study, and she almost fainted at the sight of all the blood. **Hunter…Stop It…You're going to kill him…!"**

Hunter flashed her a deadly glare. **_"_****YOUR RIGHT…THIS NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT BROTHER OF MINE IS GOING TO DIE…!"**

Roman was begging for his life, just as Hunter was going to make his final blow. Pilar was now in tears. **"Please Hunter…Stop…You will go to jail…!" **She tried to grab the poker from Hunter, and he shoved her backwards. She flinched, but forced herself to get up. **"HUNTER….I'M PRGEGNANT…PLEASE STOP…!"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC….Thank you for reading and supporting…I have really slacked on this story…Sorry…I will do better…Your reviews help me with direction and tells me if you are enjoying the story so far…Thanks again for reading…<em>**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story. Very special thanks to the new followers of this story, it inspired me and gave me fresh momentum.*** P.S.: Special mention to Prettycrazytriplefan and Hunterspleasure for always enduring my wild and crazy ideas. (lol)

* * *

><p>Hunter froze as he heard Pilar's words. He slowly turned to face her, and his face was contorted with confusion. "What did you just say?"<p>

Pilar crawled to Hunter, and slowly took the poker out of his hand. "I said I'm pregnant…" She held Hunter's shaking hand, fear ran through her veins as she searched for acceptance in Hunter's eyes.

Hunter looked down at Roman, who was nearly unconscious, and then he held his hand to Pilar's stomach. He said nothing, but continued to rub her stomach.

"Baby…? Pilar couldn't read what he was feeling or thinking. "Hunter…?"

Hunter stood up from Roman, and pulled Pilar up. He was in complete shock, between finding out about what Roman has done to him and becoming a new father, his brain was on overload.

"Please say something….Tell me what happened…Say anything, please just talk to me…" Pilar reached out for him, she was practically squeezing his waist, willing him to say something.

"I can't do this now." Hunter removed her hands from his waist and walked away from her in a daze. He just couldn't digest everything, his blood was still boiling over Roman and Christie. Everything he has done for Roman, all the wasted years of trying to make a marriage work, all to be made a fool of.

Pilar stood still as a statue when he left her. She knew this was the end for them and she now had to focus on the little growing person inside of her. Hunter doesn't want her, or another child. She didn't know what happened between Hunter and Roman, but she couldn't continue to beg Hunter for answers. After several minutes of standing still, she kneeled down, and checked on Roman. Seeing he was losing a lot of blood, she quickly alerted the doorman to come get him and take him to the hospital.

Some minutes later, the doorman and security guard arrived and carted Roman away. Hunter remained in the living room, he didn't even check on his brother, he didn't care at this point. Pilar stood in the doorway and watched the emotionless Hunter. "I'm leaving Hunter, I will have Seth come for my things." Unable to cry anymore, she walked away from him and left. Never has anyone hurt her so badly, the one man she gave her heart and soul to, wanting nothing to do with her, or her baby. All she could do was hold her stomach as she walked to her truck. She looked down, and rubbed one final time_. "I will love you so much…I promise little one, you will have a beautiful life."_

Hunter couldn't move, and couldn't bring himself to stop her. He continued to stare out of the large bay window that faced Manhattan, all he could do was stare at the lights coming from the passing cars. He couldn't feel anything, but anger and betrayal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pilar's apartment….<em>**

Pilar felt defeated, but has made her mind up to protect herself and her unborn child. She decided to tie up loose ends, so she went to her apartment, knowing Dean would be there. She was right, because she found him sitting on the couch, feet kicked up and nursing a beer. She walked slowly into the living room, and stood right in front of him. "We need to talk."

Dean looked her over, he could see something was really off, the sadness in her eyes almost made her look zombie like. "What's wrong…Is it the baby…?" His voice was laced with genuine concern.

Pilar placed her hand up, stopping Dean from coming any further. "The baby is fine. I'm letting you know I am leaving, and I don't know when or if I'm coming back."

Dean rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Leaving is not going to make us not married, and if that baby is ours, well…"

"Just stop…I will contact you when the baby is born for a DNA test. I can't be around you or Hunter, I have to put my child's wellbeing first, and being around you two is detrimental to my child's wellbeing."

Dean didn't see this coming. "So, I guess lover boy showed his true colors. It should be clear to you now that I am the better man."

Pilar rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, Dean. Let's see, you drugged me, and then forced yourself on me, that really makes you the better man. You are so full of shit. You should be ashamed to even look at me, but you're not…you are proud of what you did, and that makes you a sick fucking asshole!"

Dean licked his teeth, and then smirked. "Well, if I'm a sick asshole, what does that make your lover boy, Hunter? Your leaving because of him…What did he do…Have sex with my sister again…?!"

Pilar glared at him, and then slapped him across the face. "None of your damn business…As far as your slut sister goes, I don't care anymore…I DON'T CARE!"

Dean held his face. "You do care, and that makes you the fool. Hunter doesn't give a rats ass about you…All you were to him was a good piece of ass…But I guess you see that now!"

Pilar was now full blown furious. "**Things may not be what I thought with Hunter, but I sure as hell don't want you!" **She stood back and folded her arms across her chest.** "You are a no good scheming worthless piece of shit, and I hope to God you are not the father!" **

Dean laughed. "Well, it is 50/50 that I am the father. And if I am that baby's father, you will come around and realize that I am the better man…Who knows, you may even fall in love with me." He grabbed her into a rough kiss, and Pilar struggled to get away. He let her go, and licked his lips, making a face that he loved her taste. "You remember that on your destination. Oh, and call me, when you get settled, I have that right being your husband."

Pilar narrowed her eyes, and spit in his face. **"That will never happen…You know why…BECAUSE I HATE THE SIGHT OF YOUR MISERABLE ASS EXSISTENT!"**

She didn't give him a chance to answer, she only glared at him, almost daring him to do something back. Dean could only wipe his face, and laugh. The only thing that kept him from doing anything back was the baby "I'll let that go, because I can see you are in denial of your real feelings. It's no shame in it baby, you are hook on me."

"FUCK YOU!" Pilar stormed out before she completely lost it. Dean watched her leave and he was content in the fact that Hunter has screwed up, and that leaves Pilar wide open for him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day…<em>**

Hunter has not slept, and was still in his same clothes from yesterday. He was still seething from last night, he couldn't seem to erase the images of Roman sleeping with his wife. He held his head as Seth walked inside of the living room. "This isn't a good time."

Seth said nothing, he walked over to Hunter and punched the shit out of him. Hunter fell out of his chair, and held his jaw. He looked up at Seth, and his eyes were filled with fury. "HAVE LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!"

Seth bent over into Hunter's face**. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD…SHE TRUSTED YOU…I TRUSTED YOU!"**

Hunter got up from the floor, and pushed Seth's out of his way. "I'M WARNING YOU, THIS ISN'T THE DAY FOR BULLSHIT!"

**"****YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE….I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, IF YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN, THERE WILL BE MORE OF MY FIST KNOCKING THE LIVING HELL OUT YOU!"**

Ana rushed into the living room, and stood between the two angry men. "Both of you knock it off! What has gotten into you Mr. Helmsley?!...And you sir, if you continue, I will call the police!"

Seth stared at the older woman, and backed off from Hunter. "I came here for my sister's things."

Hunter continuing to work out the sting of Seth's punch. **"Get out, Seth!"**

That flared Seth's anger again. **"I AM NOT PILAR AND YOU CAN'T BULLY ME INTO TAKING ORDERS…YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SH…!"**

Ana raised her eyebrow as she looked towards Seth. "Young man, I will not continue to listen to foul language. Come with me, and I will gather Ms. Pilar's things for you." She watched and waited. "Now young man."

"Ana, that will not be necessary. Seth is leaving." Hunter huffed and turned towards the bay window.

Ana started backing Seth towards the door. "Please, just leave. Mr. Helmsley is upset and doesn't know what he is saying."

Seth looked down at the older woman, he could see the pleading in her eyes, and he realized that he couldn't do what he wanted to Hunter. "Fine, but I will be back."

Ana held the door opened, and leaned out to Seth. "Please, I'm telling you that things are not right, I have never seen Mr. Helmsley this way. Give him a few days. Please?"

Seth did not want to be disrespectful to her, he nodded and stalked away. Ana went back into the living room with Hunter. "You need to eat, Mr. Helmsley. May I make you breakfast?"

Hunter shook his head no. "I just want to be left alone."

Ana walked closer to Hunter. "This may not be my place, but I think of you as one of my own. The doorman told me that your brother was taken to the hospital last night, he was beaten up pretty badly. He also said you didn't go with him. I'm not sure what is going on with you two, but whatever it is, you need to resolve it and move on. It seems to be eating you alive."

Hunter snickered. "I don't want to be rude, but you don't know what has happened, things will never be resolved with him."

Ana frowned, and walked beside Hunter. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You are a proud man, but sometimes proudness needs to be put aside for peace of mind. You resolve this for peace of mind, and to fix whatever has happened with Ms. Pilar, you love that young woman."

Hunter tensed up by her words. "I can't talk about any of this right now. Please leave me alone."

Ana shook her head from sadness. "Okay, Mr. Helmsley. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." She left the distraught Hunter, but her mind continued to worry for him. She hoped he could pull himself out of this before it was too late and he would suffer from more regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...Getting my grove back for this story...Thank you all for reading, please review and tell me what you think...xoxo<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue.***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Days later…Hunter's Apartment…<em>**

Hunter has been shut off from everyone for forty-eight hours. Ana not being able to continue to watch him suffer, contacted his good friend, Randy for help.

Randy stepped inside of the living room and watched Hunter staring out of the bay window. He didn't know the particulars of what has happened, but he knew Roman is in the hospital, and Hunter has not seen him. Randy cleared his throat to get Hunter's attention. "Hunt, it's me, Randy."

"This isn't a good time. Please leave." Hunter said in a low voice, as he stared out of the window.

Randy walked closer to Hunter. "Come on man, Ana is worried sick. She said you haven't eaten in almost two days. You haven't been into the office, and your brother is banged up pretty badly, and you haven't seen him. What's going on? Talk to me?"

Hunter turned around to face Randy, and his eyes were sunken, and dark circles were underneath them. He looked like pure crap. "Don't mention him ever again. He is dead to me."

Randy was taken aback by Hunter's appearance, this was his mentor and best friend, and he has never seen Hunter like this. "It's me Ran, something bad happened, just tell me."

Hunter closed his eyes, and sighed. "You want to know so badly." Hunter picked up the file and handed it to Randy.

Randy sat down and studied each document, picture, and financial statements. Needless to say, he was shocked. He never really took a liking to Roman, but he never thought he would screw his own brother in such a damning way. "I'm sorry, Hunt." Randy suddenly looked around, and noticed Pilar had not joined them. "Where is, Pilar?"

It hurt Hunter to hear her name. He knew he has acted badly, but he feels too angry and numb to deal with her. "She left me."

"WHAT?" Randy now realized this is worse than, Ana had let on.

Hunter went to the mini bar, and poured himself a scotch, Randy couldn't take it, and he jumped up and took the glass. "Hunt, you don't need that, you don't even touch liquor. Try talking to me, instead of holding everything inside. I know you are a tough guy, but shit, you need to get a hold of yourself."

Hunter glared at Randy. "What do you want me to say…? My brother screwed my wife and stole from me…You can't even begin to know what the fuck I am going through!"

"I know drinking and letting Pilar leave you isn't helping…." Randy stared in Hunter's eyes, and it hit him, he put Roman in the hospital. "Hunt, you need to deal with this, before you lose the very thing that has made a difference in your life…You need to confront, Roman and say whatever it is that you feel, if not you can't move on."

Hunter stood coldly, but inside his blood was boiling. "What the fuck can he say that will fix this…! I gave him everything, and I stayed with that woman trying to make our marriage work, and the whole time she was fucking him!"

"You can't tell from this file how long it was going on. You need to make peace with yourself."

Hunter roughly sat down, and held his head. "I can't…"

"So, you are going to stay locked up in this apartment and lose everything…And what about Pilar, you are okay with losing her too?"

"I have already lost her…She told me she is pregnant, and I couldn't accept it. She told me when I had just beat the shit out of Roman." Speaking this out loud seem to make Hunter feel something, he will have a child out there and he may never see it.

"Does she even know what happened…?"

Hunter shook his head no. "I fucked up, I couldn't see straight. I wanted to kill, Roman….And… What if she does the same thing that Christy did?"

Randy rubbed Hunter's shoulder. "Come on man, you know that girl loves you, and you love her. That is anger and fear talking. Please, go see Roman, and talk to him. Once you do that, you can move on and then you can fix things with Pilar."

Hunter sat for five minutes, he knew Randy was right. "When did you get so Dr. Phil?"

Randy grinned, thinking there is the old Hunter. "Go take a shower, trust me." Randy then squeezed his nose.

Hunter made a face as he lifted up his arm. "Yeah…" He stood up. "Thanks, kid. I owe you."

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah. Just shower your ass, and then go see Roman. Call me, if you want to talk afterwards." Randy headed towards the door, Ana was waiting and she hugged Randy. She was so grateful that he helped Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roman's Hospital Room…<em>**

Hunter stood outside of Roman's hospital door, and stared at it. He felt some better after showering and shaving, but his anger was still bubbled up to the surface. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He watched for a few moments, as Roman had his eyes closed, but his face was badly bruised, and an IV was hooked up to him. It hit Hunter how badly he had beaten Roman, but he wasn't sorry. He walked closer to his brother, and pulled up a chair and sat down.

Roman slowly opened his swollen eyes, and panic quickly flooded him. "Don't…"

Hunter looked on with pure coldness in his eyes. "I'm not here to finish you off. I'm here…"

Roman cleared his throat, and winced from the pain in his shoulder. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…I swear to God…"

Hunter shut his eyes. "You did…How could you do it?"

Roman felt his eyes getting moist, he was ashamed what he has done to Hunter. "Please Hunt, it just happened…I never planned on it…You have to believe that…"

Hunter envisioned those pictures again, and he clenched his fists. "It just happened…? How does your dick end up deep inside of my wife…How does stealing money from me, just happen…?"

Roman tried to reach for Hunter, but Hunter pulled back. "The first time it happened, I was drinking and she came on to me…"

Hunter cut him off. "That was the first time, but what about the other times…? You are my brother, we were supposed to look out for one another…I would have given up my life for you…"

Roman couldn't hold back, he broke down into tears. "I know…I screwed up…But I love you…You're my big brother…Can't we get pass this…"

Hunter put his head down, he too had tears in his eyes. "I will never get passed this…I did everything for you…Ever since you were a kid, I have taught and protected you. I only wanted the best for you. I can't do this." Hunter stood up to leave, but Roman struggled to grab his arm. Roman being so weak, almost fell out of the bed. Hunter reached for him, and helped him back up. Roman held onto Hunter's arm, and sobbed on it. "P-l-e-a-s-e…"

Hunter looked up to the ceiling, as tears fell from his eyes. "I thought I could do this, I can't be around you…You broke my fucking heart…I can't forgive you…Don't bother coming back to work…And, don't try and call me…" Hunter struggled to free his arm, once he did, he rushed out of Roman's room.

Roman threw his head back on his pillow, he began to cry like a baby. All the sneaking around with Christy flooded his mind, and Hunter's words cut into him worse than the beating he just got. He loved Hunter, and now he feels he has lost his only brother forever.

Hunter rushed out of the hospital, once he reached the outside, he leaned against a pillar and threw up. No person has ever hurt him this way, and he wasn't sure how the hell he would push on from this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christy's Apartment…<em>**

Christy sat on the balcony, drinking her martini. She too has been closed off from the world, after receiving word from Roman, that Hunter knows everything. She knew she had to come up with something or she would stand to lose everything. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dean, he let himself inside, and began to massage Christy's neck. "Penny for your thoughts."

Christy sighed. "Everything is a cluster fuck. I can't believe Hunter hired that PI."

Dean grinned. "Everything is not lost, I saw Dr. Trish…And she delivered the news we wanted."

"What…?"

Dean came in front of Christy. "She told my wife the dates we wanted. Actually, it wasn't that big of a stretch, I think this kid maybe mine."

Christy grinned. "Don't be joking around. Are you sure?"

Dean hesitated. "Well, almost sure."

Christy frowned. "You are full of shit, I don't think you fucked her." Christy just couldn't shake the feeling Dean was lying.

Dean glared at Christy, and then snatched her up by the arm. "Now you listen to me you ungrateful bitch…That kid will be mine, one way or the other…You are not going to fuck me up, because you got sloppy and couldn't keep your legs closed around Roman. How fucking stupid are you…?"

Christy shoved him off. "I would watch myself little brother, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have had a chance at this big score!"

Dean walked in her face, and then squeezed it tightly. "**IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED HUNTER…REMEMBER…I SCOUTED HIM OUT AT THAT CLUB AND MADE SURE YOU MET HIM…AND LET US NOT FORGET ABOUT PITTSBURGH…I GOT THOSE DRUGS THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT…YOUR JUST SALTY THAT YOU COULDN'T GET HIM TO FUCK YOU…!"**

Christy pulled away from him, and then slapped him. **"You don't know what happened between Hunter and me, and let me tell you this, if I want Hunter back in my bed, I will have him. I know what the real problem is, you have fallen for that little whore. NEWS FLASH…SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU…!"**

Dean started racking his hands through his hair. **"JUST SHUT UP….AND SOBER UP…YOU NEED TO HELP ME FIND HER…!"**

Christy stood with her mouth open. "You do love her…Oh my God…You are as stupid as Hunter!"

Dean stalked back into her face. "Just do it…Find her…!"

Dean stormed out of Christy's apartment. He wasn't going to take Christy's blathering. He wasn't going to admit anything, but he was sure that he would come out the winner and Pilar would be his in the end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...Again, thank you for reading, I hope everyone continues to enjoy and will review...No Pilar in this chapter, but don't worry she will be back next chapter, I needed to give a little more insight to Hunter's and Roman's feud...What do you all think Hunter will do, or should I ask, what would you all like to see happen...xoxo<em>**


	24. Status UpdatePlease Read

a/n: Sorry, there is no chapter, but I wanted to forward this to all that follow me. I may not be updating for a while, I had very bad news today, and will be out of town, and may not have access to update. I wish I could, because those of you that review & PM make my day, and I could truly use some cheering up right now. Please send positive thoughts my way and hope to be back soon. Take care all.


End file.
